Where's My Happily Ever After?
by Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles
Summary: [Modern AU] Briar suspects Hopper of cheating, Cerise is disturbed by Daring's job, Dexter and Raven's love is hanging on a delicate string, Ashlynn and Hunter are still traumatised by an unfortunate death, and that's not even half of the problems. Marriage is no fairytale and it never has been… [NOW COMPLETE]
1. Accident

**Chapter 1**

 **Accident**

 **So, I'm new to fanfiction, and this is my first fic. Please don't judge me too harshly! Hope u like and please review.**

 **\- Reade**

Briar was taking a risk.

Sure, she was known in high school for taking multiple risks. 90% of them were dangerous and reckless and the rest 10% was mostly in class work.

Yet still, none of those risks had ever lead her to ruining her relationship with Hopper Croakington.

Here was her husband, sitting opposite a fairly lovely pink-haired girl with pigtails and dark skin, wearing circular glasses. Ginger Breadhouse was a very pretty girl. And she used to have a huge crush on Hopper since they went to high school.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm just going to Ashlynn's, I'll be right back," Briar said.

Hopper didn't answer, as he was too busy staring at Ginger, who was smiling back. Briar was taking the risk to leave the two. Alone. Together.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'm going to Ashlynn's," Briar repeated, as Hopper and Ginger turned to her. She forced a strained smile and nodded curtly at Ginger, who had already resumed her focus on Hopper.

"Bye," Hopper said dismissively. Clutching her black tote, Briar hurried out of the mansion, making sure to slam the door behind her.

She leapt into her hot pink covertible and rested her head on the steering wheel. "I hate him," she muttered. Which was true in a weird way. She hated Hopper so much that she loved him.

Taking a deep breath, Briar started up her car and drove away, making sure to turn the radio as loud as possible, like she was trying to drown out those thoughts in her head. It was extremely hard to concentrate when _Blank Space_ and her thoughts were overlapping.

 _I've got a blank space baby_ …

Get back to your house now…

 _and I'll write your…_

Hopper might be cheating on…

 _boys only want love when it's…_

what the flip could Ginger and Hopper be doing now…

Briar was relieved when Ashlynn and Hunter's modest teal bungalow came into sight. She parked near their cosy home and quickly jumped out of the convertible, making her way towards the front door.

Briar knocked on the door. She heard a scurry of footsteps, a crash and a yell, and then the use of the most colourful words she had ever heard. Hunter, a handsome young man wearing a green t-shirt and khaki shorts, appeared at the door.

"Sorry, Bri," he apologised. "Come in, Ashlynn's in the living room. She's been waiting for you."

"Hopefully not for long," Briar half-joked, and hurried down the hall into the quaint living room of their's. Sitting on the pastel coloured couch was Ashlynn, her strawberry blonde hair in a loose bun, wearing a teal dressng gown that was stretched over her rather sizeable stomach.

"Oh my gosh, she's getting so big!" Briar squealed, plopping down next to a content Ashlynn. "Any names yet?"

"I was thinking Blossom or Harmony…" Ashlynn said, stroking her stomach proudly. Briar smiled. "Ooh, that's cute!" She paused. "Speaking of cute…"

She fished around in her tote and pulled out a coral-coloured bird plush. "For your little Blossom or Harmony," she stated.

"Oh Briar, you didn't have to…" Ashlynn said.

"Pish posh, I'm your BFF since primary school," Briar replied cheerily. "Besides, I've got more!" She pulled out a cream-coloured blanket and a rose-shaped rattle. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed.

Ashlynn took the gifts gratefully. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Hey Briar, wanna see the new room we set up for the baby?" Hunter called, poking his head through the door.

"Go ahead," Ashlynn said, gesturing down the hall. Briar followed Hunter into a small room. Her reaction was immediate the second she set eyes on the place.

"Oh my gosh, this is so amazing!" Briar cried.

The walls were light blue, natural light pouring in the wide, whitewood-framed windows. Pastel paper butterflies were stuck on the mint-coloured walls in varying colours. A small whitewood cot, matching the window, with a coral pink mattress, sat in a corner, with a willowy white dreamcatcher dangling above it, the long feather grazing the bedframe as it swung in the breeze. The cream carpet was just about the softest thing Briar had ever felt. A minature desk and deskchair was seated by the window, painted coral to match the mattress. A toybox sat invitingly next to it. Several backless stools were scattered around, and bookshelves lined the wall.

Briar was just inspecting the dreamcatcher when suddenly, a loud, familiar-sounding scream shattered the comfortable silence. She and her host immediately turned and ran for the door.

"ASHLYNN!" Briar and Hunter shouted simultaneously, and rushed to the living room, where Ashlynn was clutching her stomach and screaming for dear life.

"MY WATER BROKE!" Ashlynn managed. Hunter immediately scooped her up in his arms and made a run for the door. Briar followed suit. They all hurried into Hunter's Jeep, and as soon as all the seatbelts were on, Hunter slammed on the pedal and away they drove. All three were visibly shaken, their heartbeats amplifying. It was all happening so fast…

Briar hugged Ashlynn protectively as her friend groaned in pain.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Briar asked gently.

Ashlynn nodded. "It's a good hurt," she added quietly. "I'm making a baby." She smiled a bit weakly, and then cried out.

"The hospital's only a few streets away," Hunter reassured, although he was as worried as Ashlynn is. "How are you coping, Ash?"

"I'm good," Ashlynn managed, her voice strained.

Briar hugged her tighter, and Ashlynn leaned into her. The huge building, White Rabbit Hospital, had come into view.

"We'll take her straight to the ER," Hunter instructed.

"Sure," replied Briar, and gazed at Ashlynn worriedly.

Ashlynn cried out again, and Hunter looked back with concern. Tears of worry were starting to line his hazel eyes. Almost immediately, Briar's head snapped up and she screamed. "GUYS!"

Hunter's eyes swerved forward and he cried out in fear. A huge black BMW crashed into the Jeep. Hunter braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut as the car swerved off course. The metallic crash of a street sign meeting with the car door made Ashlynn scream. Briar wrapped her arms around her and the two gripped each other. The car skidded across the road. The passengers swung around as the Jeep spun in crazed circles.

Ashlynn started to cry. The vehicle's wheels caught on a pole. The entire Jeep swivelled around and crashed into the grassy field. Ashlynn screamed louder than she ever had before, and the last thing Briar heard was the sirens before everything went black.

—

"Jeep…crash…pregnant…"

"Hurt…maybe…injured?"

"Might…sad…late…"

Briar blinked. She was in a room. A very white room. She could hear the beeping of heart monitors, the scurrying of flat doctor's shoes on linoleum, and she knew she was in the hospital.

"Heh-loh?" she croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hello?"

That was better.

Immediately, two nurses scurried over.

"Am I…hurt?" Briar asked, and experimentally moved around a little.

"No, don't!" one of the nurses cried. "You bruised your neck and broke your arm, stay still."

"That was fun," Briar replied cheerily, as she didn't feel much pain. Suddenly she gasped loudly. "Wait, where's Ashlynn?"

"She's in the ER," the other nurse explained. "Is she the pregnant girl?"

"No, Ashlynn's the man…yes, she's the pregnant one!"

Briar glanced around the room and spotted a figure crouched by the open door. "Hey, Maddie!" she shouted.

Her cheery friend ran in, her colourful curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Briar!" she shouted. "Flibbety gibbers, are you okay?"

Madeline embraced Briar very tightly. "Can I sit up?" Briar asked, as she felt uncomfortable.

"No, don't!" the blonde nurse warned.

"Nonsense!" Maddie declared, and helped Briar prop herself up. She pulled in a plastic white chair and sat down, still grasping Briar's hand.

"Now what happened?"

"Ashlynn was pregnant…" Briar began, and had to stop because she started crying. Maddie looked very sorrowful indeed, and hugged Briar again and again, but the tears kept coming.

"Is she hurt very badly?" Maddie asked the nurses.

"Well, she just bruised her neck and…"

"Ashlynn."

"Oh…well, it seems like she might be in a coma."

At this, Briar started crying again, and Maddie threw both of her boots at each of the nurses until they left.

"Not very helpful, are they?" she frowned, and sat down again.

"I'm worried. What about Hunter?" Briar asked.

"Oh, I saw him, he's a little bruised and he has a few cuts and a sprained ankle but he's okay," Maddie babbled.

"I'm guessing he's pacing in front of the ER right now?" Briar guessed.

"Yep," Maddie replied.

Briar looked around the empty white room. "Where's Hopper? Is he here?" she asked, suddenly feeling dread.

"Oh, they said that he said that he was too busy to come, and I was the next on your contact list," Madeline explained. "Is he at work?"

"He's at home with Ginger," Briar replied.

"Ah. Well, I just came from work, you see," Maddie said.

Suddenly, Briar felt very touched. "You're the best, Mads," she said.

"Yes," Madeline stated proudly. "Yes, yes I am."

—

Ashlynn could feel and hear things, but she couldn't move or see. She had been unconscious for a long time. As weird as it sounded, Ashlynn felt that she was empty and flat.

She must have given birth.

Ashlynn's brain immediately went berserk. Where was Harmony? She wanted to hear the laugh of her baby and hold her in her arms.

"Ashlynn," a voice spoke. Hunter's voice. She'd recongise it anywhere.

"Ashlynn, please wake up," Hunter said, his voice choked up. "Please Ashlynn, I need you. We all need you."

She felt him grasp her hand.

"It's okay, Hunter."

Briar's voice.

"Keep holding on, Ash," she said gently. "She's always been a strong girl, Hunter. It's okay."

"It's all my fault," Hunter sobbed. "I wasn't watching the road."

"Shut UP, Hunter, clearly it was my fault for distracting you."

 _No, it was MY fault!_ Ashlynn wanted to say. _I should've gone to hospital when I first felt the bad pains. Don't blame yourselves…_

"Does she know yet?" Briar asked.

Silence.

"I haven't told her," Hunter replied, still rather teary.

 _Told me what?_ Ashlynn thought.

"Toe may wuh?" she asked.

"ASHLYNN!" Briar and Hunter shouted simultaneously. Ashlynn groggily opened one eye, then the other. Both of her two favourite people in the world hugged her. They were probably crying. It was all very wet.

"Oh my gosh, you scared us, Ash," Briar said.

"Sorry…" Ashlynn tried.

"It's not your fault, it was mine," Hunter replied.

"Oh, for the second time, it was MINE!" Briar argued.

"The fault is mine," Ashlynn interrupted.

Then they hugged her again, and Hunter kissed her over and over.

"Where's Harmony?" Ashlynn asked. "Where's my daughter?"

She felt so empty without her baby inside her stomach. "Where's my baby girl? I want to see her."

Hunter and Briar were silent. They exchanged sad glances. Ashlynn's smile dropped.

"No…" she whispered.

"It was a still birth," Briar explained quietly.

That did it. Ashlynn burst into tears.

"I-I a-a-always w-wanted a ch-ch-child…I-I s-set up e-everything…sh-she w-was s-supposed t-to g-go to N-Nursery Rh-rhyme P-P-Preschool…" Ashlynn sobbed. Hunter kissed her again.

"We can always have another one, Ash," he reassured.

"N-No! I-I w-want m-m-my H-H-Harmony!"

Ashlynn was surprised how spoilt she sounded, but she couldn't help it.

"I-I w-want m-my ba-baby gir-girl…"

She cried again, and when all the tears ended fresh ones spilled from her eyes. She couldn't stop crying, and Hunter and Briar were crying too and holding on to her and they were all sobbing.

"I-I worked s-so hard for my H-Harmony…" Ashlynn whimpered.

"Sshhh…it's okay…" Briar soothed.

Ashlynn nodded, drying her cheeks. Even though she knew it wasn't.

—

Briar, her arm in cast, entered the house. It was dark, so she flipped on the lights. She went upstairs and was greeted by a hug.

"Briar, where have you been! I've been so worried!" Hopper said. Suddenly, Briar felt a coldness. Hatred. Pain. Sadness. Grief.

Briar just stared at him. "Hopper, if you were paying attention to the doctor rather than Ginger's face, you'll realised that I was in a car crash, and they called you to come over but you were too…'busy'."

"What do you mean?" Hopper asked innocently.

"It's like you don't even care anymore!" Briar shouted. "I was involved in a freakin' car crash, out of all things…with Ashlynn and Hunter! And Ashlynn was pregnant and her water had broke…and Harmony isn't with us anymore!"

Hopper blinked. "Who's Harmony?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter! It never mattered, I never mattered! I bet you were just using me for my money all along! You never even got a job, it was always me! I did the housework, the cooking, and I helped you! And what do you do? You run away with our old schoolmate, because she's…prettier? I don't know, just…"

Briar stopped and shut her eyes. "Shoot, I'm going to cry again…"

"Briar, I really don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh yeah? Hopper, have you ever noticed, two weeks ago, I moved all my stuff into a seperate room? I slept in a different bed? Didn't you ever notice?" Briar snapped angrily.

"I thought you just needed some alone time…" Hopper replied.

"Some ALONE time? Hopper Croakington II, are you just acting stupid or what? I've been trying to get your attention _forever_! Whenever I try talk to you, and give you something, you ignore me!"

Briar took some deep breaths, silence filling the house.

"I'm sorry…" Hopper began.

"Shut up," Briar responded, and headed for her room, feeling lonelier and sadder than she ever had been in her entire life.


	2. Broken

**Chapter 2**

 **Broken**

 **Warning: Basically everyone in this chapter is a damn cheater. Sexual/suggestive content.**

 **Big big big thanks to Guest who commented :) Cheers to you! Here's a hug —( ^ω^ )— and another chap!**

Madeline was very concerned about Briar — the spunky brunette hadn't replied to her messages and calls ever since she had returned from the hospital. Maddie really hoped that Briar was mad at her. As far as Maddie could recall, she hadn't done anything offensive.

"I think she's giving me the silent treatment," she had explained to her father over dinner. "But I don't think I did anything."

"What's the silent treatment?" asked her father cheerily as she took a sip of his green tea.

"It's when married couples get into an argument, so they keep silent," Maddie answered.

"That's no fun," said Mr Hatter, "I think yelling at each other is a lot more fun." He paused to spoon a mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "So, are you and Briar married?"

"No."

"And have you had an argument?"

"No."

"So therefore, she is not giving you the silent treatment," Mr Hatter concluded wisely; despite the fact that he was not the brightest man.

"I wonder what they call it the Silent Treatment," Maddie pondered. "Shouldn't it be called the Silent Punishment?"

"Indeed," her father agreed, "because treatments are supposed to be a treat, while punishment are for punishing people." He chuckled. "It's right there in the name!" Maddie nodded in agreement.

"So, how's Raven?" Mr Hatter asked.

Madeline shrugged. "We haven't talked in a very long time."

"Well, that's sad." Her father frowned, then smiled again, because the happy Hatter family couldn't frown for more than two seconds.

"Oh, maybe I can take her to the new bar that opened!" Madeline shouted suddenly, and with the sudden leap, jumped onto the table.

"That's a good idea," replied Mr Hatter happily. "But don't get drunk," he added, although he knew Maddie would take care of herself.

"Okay!" Maddie replied, who was dancing, giddy with joy. Mr Hatter frowned for half a second before leaping up and dancing with his daughter.

—

Raven was washing the dishes, her hair in a messy bun. As the door opened, she ripped off her apron and hurriedly dried her hands before running into the living room to see her husband Dexter, who looked extremely tired.

"Babe," she breathed, taking his briefcase from him and dumping it on the couch. "How are you, sweetheart?"

Dexter collasped in the armchair, rubbing his eyes. His formal business suit was crumpled and his hair was in a mess.

"Tired," he replied. "My gosh, one of the protestors was such a pain."

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

Dexter shook his head. "I'm exhausted."

Raven sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. He nonachantly kissed her on the cheek, but it didn't feel loving.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in rushed Cupid, Dexter's secretary, wearing a chiffon pink dress that was oddly short, nearly showing her underwear. Her stilettos only added to the aesthetic longness of her legs.

"Dexter!" she shouted randomly, and Raven mentally shook her fist as the pink-haired beauty seated herself half-perched on Dexter's lap. Dexter laughed and turned his attention to Cupid. Raven suddenly felt very drab and lonely in her plain dark grey pantsuit.

Cupid grabbed Dexter's arm almost lustfully. "Come on, let's head to the cinema, I heard there's a new romantic comedy showing. Bowling and dinner after?" She giggled in a way that sounded both sweet and sickening, like an overly sugared tub of candy.

"Sure thing," Dexter smiled. "Just let me change." Raven stared in half-envy, half-contempt. Seconds later, Dexter returned with his hair perfectly brushed, in a blue polo shirt and white shorts.

"You look great," Cupid smiled sweetly, and grabbed his hand. The door slammed behind them. Raven went back to the kitchen, but she didn't feel like washing the dishes anymore.

Raven went into the room that she and Dexter shared. Stripping off, she had a hot shower and changed into her pyjamas.

Crawling into their queen-sized bed, Raven pulled the covers right up to her chin and cried herself to sleep. Little did she know, a certain Beauty in the next suburb had a very similar problem and was doing the same.

—

Cerise watched on the back of the audience, sipping a cup of apple cider. She checked her messages, but nothing was there. She was dressed in a sleeveless, collared red and black plaid dress, with brown ankle boots.

Gazing around the Strip Club, she sighed in embarrassment and exasperation. All the girls were busty and beautiful, with perfect glossamar curls and mini dresses. It smelt slightly of alcohol and cologne, along with perfume.

Cerise watched as the girls swooned at Daring, on the stage — HER Daring. Sweat dripped down his glistening bulged muscles, wearing a red slingshot thong as he waved a whip around. A weird top hat was perched on his perfect blonde hair as he danced sexily with a brown-haired stripper in a golden corset, thong, and garter belt with black fishnet stockings. Brown stilettos were on her feet. She was acting as a lion. The ringmaster's lion. Daring's lion.

The two danced erotically, Daring's hands planted firmly on his partner's shapely ass. Cerise tried not to gag as Lioness ran her hands all over Daring's perfectly toned chest and dreamy face. Strangely sexual circus music played in the background as they continued this. Sounds of masculine and feminine cheers erupted from the crowd as they finished their dance. Then the real excitement (to the audience)/disgusting display (to Cerise) started.

Lioness got down on all fours on stop of a circular podium and gave a mock growl to the crowd. Then came a highly M-rated scene in which there was a lot of dry-humping, screaming, and whip cracking. The audience cheered as loud as they could, while Cerise did her best to cover her ears and eyes at the same time. Lioness erupted into moans again, as the crowd whopped as loud as they could. The curtain closed with Daring still dry humping her.

"And that's the end of the Sexy Circus Act, with Ringmaster Daring and our very own Lioness!" the announcer, Reece, said, trying to sound perky, although he looked visibly disturbed. "Next up is Erotic India, starring Princess Yasmin and Sultan Vinegar!"

As Bollywood music played from the usually large speakers, Cerise noticed Reece making his way towards her. Reece was very good-looking in a ruggedly handsome way - black hair and light stubble, dark skin, tall and toned.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Cerise replied.

He sat down in the vacant seat. "You look thoroughly disturbed," he chuckled.

Cerise smiled slyly. "Well, when you've just watched your fiancé dry hump a lion in front of thirty people, you have a knack of looking disturbed."

Reece chuckled. "Same. I'm glad I'm the announcer, not the actual stripper…"

The two shivered in disgust.

"So," Reece said. "When did Daring propose?"

"Last week," Cerise quipped.

"Romantic? Sexy? Both?"

"None of the above."

"That's sad."

Cerise shrugged. She wasn't exactly a thoughtful romantic.

"Details?"

"So we were just at his house in his room, and he just asked it casually," Cerise explained, taking another sip of cider.

"Oh, so like this?" Reece said. He leaned back. "So, uh, Cerise," he began in Daring's macho voice. "Just wondering if you wanna get married this weekend? Nothing personal, just a question. There's gonna be food and stuff."

Cerise laughed. "Actually, Daring," she said, playing along. "I have a doctor's appointment on Saturday and church on Sunday."

"Oh, that's fine," Reece-Daring replied lazily. "I'll just ask Lioness instead."

The two laughed.

"I'll try that again," Cerise said. She cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry Daring," she smiled. "Actually, I've got my eye on someone else."

"Oh, that's fine," Reece answered, again in Daring's voice. "Actually, Lioness rejected me as well, so I think I'll go ask that cute shop assistant."

They laughed again before Reece leaned in.

"So, who is this 'someone' that you have an eye on?" he grinned.

"You don't know them," Cerise replied quickly.

"Ah," Reece replied, leaning back.

"I've got to go see Daring," she added swiftly. Snatching up her phone, she quickly left for Daring's private dressing room. She silently opened the curtain, hoping to surprise Daring.

What she saw definetely was a surprise.

Daring was furiously making out with Lioness. This was definetely not an act. They didn't seem to notice her.

Cerise turned and sprinted. She heard Reece calling her name, but she didn't turn back. She ran far, far away.

—

Dexter was having a really good time with Cupid. The pink-haired secretary was bubbly and sweet. For the movie, they got front seats and watched one of the best movies Dexter had ever seen. He never really liked Raven's taste for dark movies with a lot of jump scares and unrealistic violence. Cupid liked movies that were just like her - romantic, funny, often a little cheesy, and very enjoyable.

For bowling, they went into a sort of competitiveness that was lighthearted and fun. Unlike Raven, who made sure that she HAD to win. In fact, Dexter often had to lose on purpose just to make Raven happy. In the end, Dexter won but Cupid didn't mind, she even offered to pay for dinner.

Dinner was at a new Greek restaraunt that opened up. Dexter loved Greek and so did Cupid, who was Greek herself. He frowned when he thought of Raven and her usual preference of fast-food places or donut shops. The Greek restaraunt, Eros, was elegant yet casual, with strawberry-scented candles on circular rosewood tables, and matching cushioned chairs. Strings of fairylights were strewn across the the glittering nightsky-like ceiling, the only source of lighting apart from the candles.

Dexter watched as Cupid savoured her frozen Greek yoghurt-covered fruit. Pineapple pieces, strawberries and apple chunks were lying on her plate.

As Dexter glanced at his own chocolate cake, he suddenly remembered how when he was tired or upset, Raven would bake him chocolate cake with vanilla icing, but he never ate it, instead going up to sleep early. Raven, not liking chocolate, would have to put it in the fridge, but Dexter never took it out to savour, the delicious dessert going to waste. And still, Raven kept baking him cakes whenever he felt under the weather, just a little hopeful.

Dexter looked up at Cupid again. Cupid, with her perfect looks, perfect personality, perfect mannerisms and perfect habits. And then thought about Raven. Raven, with her average looks and average personality, slightly rude mannerisms and sometimes annoying habits.

And yet, he couldn't decide who he liked more.

—

In the Charming-Queen household, the black-haired beauty lay in bed wondering what made her feel so sad.

In the Croakington-Beauty household, the brunette lay in bed wondering what made her feel so bad.

And in the Hood household, the plaid-dressed fianceé lay in bed wondering what made her feel so mad.


	3. Cheaters

**Chapter 3**

 **Cheaters**

"Hey Hopper…"

Hopper glanced up at his wife, who was dressed in one of her prettiest dresses, a knee-length, off-the-shoulder black gown with white beads threaded in elegant patterns. She wore tall white stilettos with a strap around her ankle and matching jewellery. Her hair was piled up into a stylish mess of a bun, despite the fact that strands of wavy brown hair were already falling in front of her face.

"Yes?" he asked, hoping that she had maybe dressed up specially for him.

"I'm going to the new bar that opened up with Mads, Raven and Cerise," Briar informed, fixing her dangling earrings in front of the mirror.

"Oh," Hopper said, deflating a little. "But it might be dangerous…can't you just stay home?"

Briar grabbed her mini white handbag and placed in her fold-up fire poker (that she carried everywhere).

"Haters gonna hate," she replied dismissively, and strode out of the room. That was probably all she was going to say.

"Bye," Hopper managed, and wondered if he should call Ginger over.

He heard the car revv off, and then got a text from none other then the one who just left:

Briar: _Call Ginger or something, I'll be getting too wasted for any romance_

—

Raven drove up her Toyota to Cerise's golden-brown subrubian house. Her bestie was waiting in front of the door, wearing the dress that Raven had bought her last Christmas - a simple black bodice and an elaborate lace red skirt, with black flats to match. Her hair was in a braid.

"Hey," Cerise greeted flatly as she plopped onto the seat next to Raven.

"Husband being a douche?"

"You bet."

"Must be something that runs in the family."

They chuckled for a few seconds, then Cerise averted her eyes to Raven's clothes. "Nice," she commented, referring to Raven's spaghetti-strap black jumpsuit.

"Thanks," Raven replied, before they sped off.

Raven parked in a busy carpark after ten minutes of silent driving. They followed glowing arrows to a…

….…

….

Hole in the ground.

"Huh," Cerise said, mystified.

Raven read the intructions on a lit-up chalkboard next to the hole. Shrugging, she stood at the mouth of the hole, gazed in, and jumped.

Raven cried out in fear as she seemed to slide down a very steep drop slide. Her arms dangled uselessly behind her as she sped faster and faster and faster. At last, she fell down on solid ground with a thump, landing on her face.

"Oh dear…"

Straightening her high ponytail, she looked around and spotted a light before a loud scream came from above.

"Uh, Cerise…?"

As if answering her question, aforementioned girl crashed onto her friend. They lay in a tangled heap, both breathing deeply.

"Creative way of getting down here, I suppose," Cerise panted.

Raven nodded. They stood up and walked towards the light. Immediately, they were engulfed in flashing lights. Adjusting to the brightness, the two widened their eyes to see one of the most amazing things they ever saw.

How to explain it? The bar was a beautiful, organised, mess. It was huge, too, with ebony plank boarding along the walls and floor. The tables were huge mushrooms, the little stools likewise. Tucked against the back wall (which was lined with huge floor-length mirrors) was a set of tables of brown marble, with high-backed plushy red chairs to match. The dance floor was in glowing neon tiles that changed colour whenever someone walked on it. Disco lights and a huge silver disco ball hung above the colourful alcove, which was lined with built-in couches trimmed in gold. A giant chess set was propped up near the side, opposite to the further-away bar, which was lined with drinks and wine bottles as far as the eye could see.

"Hey, GUYS!"

Turning towards the sound of Briar's voice, Raven and Cerise spotted Briar, in a stylish black dress, and Maddie, her unusually curly hair in twin braids, wearing a white halter-neck midi dress with a golden sash across her middle. The two were seated at the high-backed chairs.

"Haven't seen you two in ages!" Briar greeted as they came over.

"You're all wearing black!" Maddie cried. "Oh dear, maybe I should have worn black to match."

"To be honest, Mads, I can't imagine you in black," Cerise observed.

Maddie laughed. "Indeed, indeed!" she agreed enthusiastically.

Just then, a waiter in an odd rabbit costume and red waistcoat came along. "Your orders, ladies?"

The four blinked.

"We don't have a menu," Raven said.

The waiter chuckled. "Ah, it's your first time at Wonderland's, I see. Here at Wonderland Grove, you don't have a menu — you tell us the name of something, anything — and we'll make it according to what it seems like."

"I love it!" Briar squealed. "Okay, I'll have a Green Tea, Rose, and Chocolate Martini with extra rose and sugar."

The others seemed happy.

"I will have a rhubarb-dragonsauce-chili-marshmallow-s'mores-barbecue-cracker-potato-tea cocktail," Maddie announced.

"Can you give me a Salted Caremal shake with some booze?" Raven inquired.

"Something that's called the Big Bad Wolf," Cerise said boldy.

As soon as the waiter left, the four lovely ladies slipped easily into conversation, what was going on, any news?

At last, they seemed to come to their problems.

"So, I think Hopper's cheating on me with Ginger," Briar explained. "Like, he totally ignores me and it seems like our love isn't real. Whenever Ginger comes over, I find it so annoying because I can't leave them alone for a minute!"

"Oh my GOSH, that is EXACTLY what's happening to me!" Raven exclaimed. "Dexter likes Cupid so much, I can totally tell!"

"Soul sisters!" Briar cheered.

"At least you guys only suspect your dudes of cheating, I actually saw Daring making out with Lioness!"

"Who's Lioness?"

"Uh…coworker…"

"What a sleaze!"

"What a douche!"

"He doesn't deserve you, Cerise!"

Finally, their drinks arrived, in medium-sized glass bottles with a cork stopper. A small silver label was attatched to each of their bottles with two words in elegant white cursive-

DRINK ME

"Gladly!" Cerise joked, and took a swig of her brown drink. Immediately, she jolted like she was struck by lightning. The taste was almost electric.

Raven had a sip of her own light brown drink, and smiled in satisfaction. Briar's drink was bubbly, like champagne, and very pink. Maddie's was aqua and it seemed to fumble and fume like smoke.

They enjoyed their beverages immesely. Later, they ordered some food - strawberry chocolate mousse for Briar, salted caremal cake for Raven, cherry coconut ice cream for Cerise, and a BLT for Maddie.

Soon, the four started getting a little tipsy.

"You-You know…" Briar slurred as she licked off her mousse-covered spoon. "Hopper doesn't even seem to realise that I-I hate him!"

"Oh my goooooosh!" Raven mumbled. "Yes! Same! Like, why is Cupid better than me anyway?" She sighed, taking a sip of her shake. "Curse you fringed, pink-haired s-sirens!"

"Curse you!" Briar agreed, raising her bottle. "L-Like, they're whores! Ho's! Magnetic things n' stuff…"

"Yeah, even Santa said it!" Cerise cried. "Three h-ho's…L-Lioness, and 'den Cupid and Ginger…Ho ho ho…" she ended with a hiccup.

"Who iiiiiiiis Lioness?" Maddie asked, perched on the table as she swung the pepper shaker around.

"Like, a ster-IPPER!" Cerise howled. "Such a s-slut! I saw her making out with Daring like he was an ice-cream!"

Cue stereotypical record-scratch.

"Wait, Daring's co-worker is a stripper?" Briar asked, apparantly sober now.

"Mmmm, I know…" Cerise replied, groggily. Suddenly, she straightened up, looking alert. "Wait, what?"

"You said that Daring was…OH MY GOOOOSH!" Raven shouted. "Daring's a stripper?"

"Yeah, and you guys don't tell a living soul."

The three nodded quickly.

"Tell a living soul about what?"

Four heads turned to see Reece, who was holding a jet-black drink and looking confused.

Briar gave a loud whistle. "Wow! Who's this?"

"Reece?" Cerise asked.

Briar turned to her friend. "You know him? Cerise, I'd leave Daring for this guy ANY time!" She nudged her suggestively.

"Be quiet," Cerise hissed, but Briar only giggled and took another swig of her champagne-like drink.

Reece only smiled amiably. "Hi, guys. I'm Reece."

"Raven," murmured a half-conscious Raven.

"Hello, I'm Maddie!" Maddie shouted hyperactively. Then again, she was always hyperactive.

"Bond. James Bond," Briar greeted, a little more than tipsy.

He shook their hands (well, tried to shake Raven's) and then left like nothing happened.

"You-You liiiike him…" Briar cooed, twisting a strand of dark brown hair around one finger. Cerise shook her head. "No, I'm faithful to Daring."

"Whhaaa?! Daring wasn't faithful to yoooouuuu, Cerisey," Raven pointed out as a downed another mouthful of her drink. "Why don't you pay h-him back?" She started playing with the hem of Briar's skirt.

"By having sex with Reece?" Cerise deadpanned.

"Yeeeeeesssssss!" her tablemates answered.

"Doesn't sound too bad…" she admitted, intoxicated by her Big Bad Wolf. "Do you think his…uh, junior…is bigger than Daring's?"

"Why don't you find out?" Briar replied, giggling.

Maddie and Raven cheered in agreement. "Yo! Reecey-Poo! Come over, would you?" Raven called. Reece, who was sitting alone two tables away, obidiently obliged and plopped himself down on the arm of Raven's chair.

"So, how's life?" he asked.

"Terrible," Briar, Cerise, and Raven moaned.

"Great!" said Maddie cheerfully as she sipped enthusiastically at her bottle.

"Do you think Cerise is preeeeetttttyyy?" Briar asked, stretching out the last word. Cerise turned the colour of her skirt.

"Yes?" Reece replied uncertainly.

"Say it with more confidence," Raven muttered, clucking her tongue like she was some fashion show judge.

"Yes, I think Cerise is pretty," Reece repeated, his ears turning red.

"He's bluuuuuushing!" Maddie teased, and then gave a sudden loud snort. "Do you think she's beautiful?"

Reece sighed and rubbed his temples. Although he was secretly enjoying it. Maybe. "Yes, I think Cerise is beautiful," he fumbled, practically turning into a tomato. Maddie snorted again.

"Cerise, do you think Reece is handsome?" Briar asked, nudging her friend.

"Maybe," she answered, trying (and failing) to hide her blush.

"Oh, Cerise, I'm hurt," Reece teased, holding his heart dramatically.

"You heard the guy. D'ya think he's handsome?" Briar repeated. "You know you do." She paused. "I know I do."

"Briar! You're married!" Raven scolded.

"So are you, and here you are getting wasted and flirting with Cerise's boyfriend," Briar retorted, stirring her straw in her drink. "This is a free country! I can proclaim who I think is handsome."

"Wow, four pretty girls who love me," Reece joked. "I'm flattered."

"I don't love you," Maddie answered. "I love Earl Grey. More than ANYONE!"

"She's in love with a cup of tea?"

"It's her pet mouse."

"Ah."

And then, suddenly, their night was ruined.

The large double doors that were now closed burst open and in rushed a dishevelled-looking blonde. Cerise stared and instantly buried her head in her hands. Next trailed Dexter, glasses askew; and Hopper, who was running around screaming because of some unrecongisable living thing on his head. Raven ran towards Dexter, who crashed into a table and passed out, and Briar watched unmercifully as her husband screamed for his life.

Daring, running towards his fianceé like his life was going to end (which would have made Cerise a little happier), slipped on a ham sandwich, skidded towards their table, and ended up on his knees in front of her.

"Cerise, my love!" he shouted a little too loudly, and Cerise winced. "I can explain!"


	4. Depression

**Chapter 4**

 **Depression**

When Hopper had gotten the text from Briar, he considered actually inviting Ginger over. But then his mind clicked to his buddies and how Briar had ranted at how he didn't pay attention to anyone he loved, so he decided to call Daring, Dexter, and Hunter up and head to a small bar up the street. All three had agreed. Hopper put on a clean red shirt and black shorts, and headed out the door.

—

Hunter sighed. The second Ashlynn had come home from the hospital, she had gathered all of the toys, books, and decorations intended for Harmony, sat them on the coffee table, and stared at them, like if she stared long enough her baby would return. He often found her rearranging them in order from smallest to largest, or setting them up in her own unknown way, or playing with the rattles and stroking the blankets and flipping through the books.

He felt so miserable seeing her like this. Her eyes were hollow and sad. She went to bed early and mostly ignored the alarm. Once Hunter found her with a pillow stuffed up her shirt as she stroked it, pretending her baby was okay. When they went shopping she lingered in the baby area, staring at the nappies and little clothes. Every night before she slept she coated her hands in baby oil and held them up to her face. Last night, he woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to find his wife. He eventually spotted her in Harmony's room, rocking her crib back and forth and humming a lullaby, like their baby was there. Today morning, he had found her curled up against the cot.

She had gotten a little better after her biweekly counselling sessions with Cedar Wood. She smiled a little more, but the emptiness was still there. She relied heavily on Hunter, who was anxious to help. But he knew that Ashlynn never, never wanted to get pregnant again. After a few weeks, she threw all the toys, clothes and books in a large bag and stuffed it in the attic along with all the old furniture. She disassembled the cot and put the wooden pieces in the cupboard. It was like Harmony never existed.

Hunter stared at the picture on his iPhone. Ashlynn, a beautiful and healthy looking girl, her stomach swollen. Her smile was radiant. If only she continued being like that. He jumped when his phone rang and quickly answered it.

"Hey, Hunter? It's Hopper."

"Hey there Hopper. You alright?"

"Yeah, just wondering if you wanted to get a drink and catch up on some stuff?" Hopper asked.

"There is a lot of stuff to catch up on," Hunter answered grimly.

"Oh, yeah. Um, you know who Harmony is? Coz Briar was saying that she passed away. She was really sad about it. Was she a friend or something?"

Hunter froze. He gulped.

"Hunter?"

"Look, I'm not really familiar with Harmony, and neither was Briar, but she was always part of the family, you know?"

"Yeah, man. Look, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to lose someone. How did she, uh, pass away?"

"Um, car crash."

"Oh. That sucks."

Pause.

"Well, tell Ash I said hi, okay? There's a bar I wanna head to, it's just near this counselling office. You need the address?"

"Nah, I'm alright." He knew very well where that counselling office was. "Will seven be okay?"

"Yep, I'm headed out now, actually."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye Hunter."

Hopper hung up. Hunter paused and thought. Ashlynn was at her counselling session, and it ended at nine. That gave him two hours to spend with his mates. He would pick up Ashlynn on the way back. Maybe they could spin to the cafe and get something to eat. That seemed like a good plan.

He threw on a brown hoodie and headed out. He stared at his Jeep. It was pretty battered. Shrugging, he hopped in and headed towards the bar.

The building was brightly lit. He stepped inside and spotted Hopper at a table with two glasses of beer. Dexter and Daring were also there with their own drinks. He smiled at Hopper, but was unsure what to think of the Charming brothers.

"Here's your beer," Hopper said. Hunter took it. He was pretty happy that Hopper had remembered what he liked best.

"Haven't seen you ages, Hunter!" Daring yelled, slinging an arm around Hunter's shoulder. The brunette flinched but said nothing. Dex nodded his greeting as he sipped at his wine.

"You know, I proposed to Cerise at last!" he shouted, and then came a jolly but dreadfully boring and conceited recount of the proposal. Hunter wondered how Cerise could stand the man.

"You know, last time I saw Ash moping about town," Dexter said seriously when Daring ended. "Are you treating her like a proper husband should?"

"Of course!" Hunter responded, offended. "If you should know, she's traumatised by the death of someone who was close to her and I."

"Harmony," Hopper nodded, drinking a mouthful of his own beer.

"Well, then you should be consoling her, not here with us," Dexter answered quietly. "That's not very good of you."

"She's at her counselling sessions," Hunter flared up.

"Counselling? Harmony must've been really close!" Hopper gaped.

"And if anyone should be a better husband, it might as well be you!" his brown-hoodied friend cried, thumping down his glass. "I see Raven crying in an alleyway, and she says it's because of you!"

"It can't!" Dexter answered, although he looked quite nervous. "I'm a perfectly good husband! It was definetely someone - or something else!"

"Really? Then tell me - who is abandoning their wife for a pretty pink-haired girl, and having dinner and a movie with them?" Hunter shouted back. Hopper instantly paled. His freckles almost disappeared.

"What, you too?" Hunter said. "Really, you should at least be faithful!"

"I didn't know," Hopper answered. "I don't really like Ginger, I swear. I love Briar. I always have. I just don't know anymore."

Daring barked out a laugh. "You two are simply horrible!" he proclaimed. "Doing this mean business to your ladies!"

"And you!" Hunter hissed, turning to the blonde. "You may be the worst of all. Tell me, was it you who was making out with a stripper, right in front of the girl who had supported you through everything, even your own idiocy? Because she was curvier and bustier? Was it you who made Cerise run away?"

Daring froze. "I did no such thing!" he lied, as Dexter and Hopper gawped.

"Then Cerise is a liar, and good at fake crying," Hunter answered. "And I don't think she is. All three of you, you should be ashamed of yourselves! Have you left your ladies at home to come here and get drunk?"

"Don't preach," Daring groaned. "I did no such thing. Cerise is having a girl's night out with her _besties foresties_."

"As is Raven."

"And Briar."

"I thought I had found some worthy friends. I thought Briar looked like she had been crying when she came to our house," Hunter glared.

"Briar never cries!" Dexter shouted.

"Would you cry if you found out Raven was falling for another man, and ignoring you?" Hunter answered solemnly. Dexter and Hopper squirmed.

"I can explain!" Daring shouted. "And I will!" He jumped up and ran towards the entrance of the building. Dexter and Hopper started to follow, but Hunter stopped them.

"Now, tell me the truth," he said seriously. "Do you love your wives?"

"Yes!" Hopper shouted immediately. "I don't know what came over me. Briar is all I wanted and more. I'm not throwing that away." He looked so determined that Hunter knew he was being sincere. They both looked at the bespectacled brunette.

"I don't know," Dexter whispered finally.

"Wrong answer. Let's go!"

—

 _Later_

"I can explain!" Daring shouted as he clasped Cerise's hand.

"Then please do," Cerise deadpanned, snatching her hand out of his. She chugged down her drink. "Go on, I'm ready."

"Lioness told me that she loved me, and desperately wanted to hurt you, my little wolf cub. I promised that I would pretend to be her lover in exchange that she didn't lay a hand on you," Daring explained.

"So, you basically cheated on me so some jealous stripper wouldn't trash talk my face? Gee thanks, Daring," Cerise answered sarcastically.

Suddenly, Briar stood up and thumped a hand on the table. "He's lying! Trust me, I know a lie when I see one."

Cerise looked Daring in the eye. "Daring," she sighed. "You're lying. And…I don't love you anymore. Go find another girl. I'm just not the one."

"Aren't you going to dramatically fling your engagement ring back at him?" Maddie suggested. Her entire small body was stretched out on the table like it was all hers.

"He didn't give me one," Cerise answered.

Maddie fainted.

Raven stumbled towards Dexter in her heels. She lightly shook him. "Dexie? Dexie, you alive?" she asked softly.

"C-Cupid?" Dexter mumbled. That did it.

Raven had no idea what came over her, but she slapped him. Hard.

Maybe it was because she was drunk. Or, more likely, that was the last straw.

"What! Raven!" Dexter shouted, sitting up and rubbing his cheek. Raven's cheeks were wet with angry tears. "You slapped me!"

"You hurt me!" Raven answered, wiping her tears. But new ones only replaced them. These were mournful tears now. "Do you know how much this hurts? Dexter, do you know how much it hurts to see the love of your life going to date another girl? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Dexter, I actually…my heart actually…I love you! Okay? I love you so hard! Why is it so hard to love me back?"

"Raven…"

"I get it! I get it! I'm pathetic! I'm not good enough! This is not good enough!" she shouted, pointing at her face, pulling at her hair, gesturing towards her entire body.

She gave another strangled sob. "Fine! Go to Cupid, okay? Leave me alone to who I'm supposed to be! A dirty criminal like my mother."

"What the flip?! You are nothing like your mother!" Briar shouted, but Raven didn't listen. In her eyes, Dexter was her whole world. She left the room crying, and mess of tears and fury.

"Raven!" Cerise cried. She growled and poked Daring hard in the chest. "We're through." She ran after her friend, calling her name. Daring just blinked and stared. Briar looked like she was ready to kick him hard in the guts.

"What kind of person do you call yourself?" Reece scowled, glaring at the stupid blonde. He took off after Cerise.

Briar stormed up to Dexter. "Just who do you think you are? You think I should deserve better cousins? Because trust me, I do! You go to your Cupid, alright?"

Dexter obeyed and fled, leaving Briar and Maddie with Daring and Hopper.

Briar took a deep breath and sat back down. Hopper walked up to her. "Briar?" he asked carefully, the creature finally off his head.

Briar squinted. "Who's this?"

"Are you drunk?" Hopper asked.

"Nope," Briar answered, although she clearly was. She eyed Hopper up and down. "You sure look handsome, mister. Do you wanna come back to my place?"

"Don't you have a husband?" Hopper asked nervously, playing along.

"He loves someone else, so oughtn't I do the same?" Briar replied.

"I have a wife, and I think she needs me right now," Hopper said quickly, before leaving.

"Let's go," Maddie said, threading her arm through Briar's.

—

"Raven! Raven!" Cerise called, but she couldn't find her friend anywhere. The streets were dark and she was panicking. Last time, Raven tried to overdose on medicine in a feeble attempt of suicide. Now she was drunk, broken, and depressed.

Cerise frantically searched for violet hair but found none.

"Cerise?"

She jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Cerise, are you looking for Raven?"

"Reece, I have to find her! She's going to try and hurt herself!" Cerise said. Reece did nothing else but grab her hand and run.

"From what I heard, Raven likes dark places. Let's check the alleyways."

Cerise was a dutiful runner. She sprinted like the wind. Reece quickly followed. They spotted a figure in the alleyway, slouched and slender.

"Raven?"

The figure turned, a skinny boy with a spray can.

"Wrong person. Never mind."

They ran everywhere, looking and yelling and screaming. Cerise couldn't think straight. They ran to the highway, where the bright lights and loud beeping did little else than confuse Cerise even more. She suddenly spotted her friend, on the skybridge, looking over the fast moving cars below.

"RAVEN!" Cerise shouted. She ran towards her friend, dragging Reece with her. She hadn't really noticed their hands had been linked this entire time except for now. They advanced towards the skybridge, swerving out of the way of bikers and skateboarders. Raven was staring cryptically at the rushing vehicles and tottered to the edge, leaning over.

"RAVEN!" Cerise cried again, starting to cry in fear. The two ran as fast as they could towards the purple-haired girl as she slowly bent herself forward, her feet starting to slip.

"RAVEN! NO!" Cerise screamed, thrusting out an arm - but it was too late.

Raven had plummeted into the speeding cars below.

 **Okay, that was intense. But fear not! The next chapter will be pretty fluffy and safe. Just curious, who do you feel most sorry for?**

 **\- Reade**


	5. Emptiness

**Chapter 5**

 **Emptiness**

 **Hey there! I know the last chap was pretty dark and intense, so here's something lighter. Just some Huntlynn fluff, with Cedar involved.**

Hunter watched as Hopper and Dexter rushed after Daring. He sighed. It was almost eight, but he headed to the counselling office anyway.

He opened the door and sat in one of the purple waiting room chairs. He could hear the faint dialogue of who he guessed was Ashlynn and Cedar. Suddenly, one of the office doors burst open and out walked Cedar, her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a white doctor's coat and a purple summer dress.

"Hunter! I didn't think you'd be here," she greeted. "Such a coincidence. I actually need you right now. Could I borrow you for a minute?"

Hunter followed Cedar into a small, cozy office, where Ashlynn was sitting on a couch, sipping on hot chocolate. She looked quite happy. Cedar gestured for Hunter to take a seat next to his wife, and he quickly did so. Cedar herself sat behind an oak desk, with a laptop.

"Mr and Mrs Huntsman…" she paused. "Why am I calling you that? We're old friends! Okay, Ash and Hunter, I know it pains you to explain it to me, but I want to know every detail of the incident, okay?"

Hunter grabbed Ashlynn's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back, weakly. Hunter cleared his throat. "Well, Ashlynn's water broke when Briar came to visit. And then we all went in my car and headed to the hospital."

Cedar was quickly typing down what Hunter had said.

"You didn't call the ambulance?" she asked gently.

Hunter shook his head. "It was all happening so quickly, I couldn't think. Only that I needed to get Ashlynn safely to the hospital." He smiled a little at his wife, who smiled slightly back.

"Continue," Cedar prompted quietly.

"We were driving, and I looked back to check on Ash, because Briar seemed really worried about her. And then I wasn't looking, and…we crashed." He glanced briefly at Ashlynn, but she didn't seem that affected.

"I want you both to know that this was neither your fault nor Briar's. The fault is to the driver of the car in which you crashed into, which I've tracked down with the help of Briar's recount and the police. What I know is that it was a black BMW with N, L, and 8 on its number plate. Here I have a small list of possible cars and owners. Now, do you have any further details which I could use?" Cedar said.

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows. All he remembered that it was black, huge, and had an N on its number plate, which Cedar already knew. He racked his brains hard but he couldn't remember much else.

Surprisingly, it was Ashlynn who spoke.

"I remember there was a B too, and a 5," she said at last.

Cedar stared at her list and bit her lip. "Was it LBN958?" she asked as she scribbled something down in a notebook.

Ashlynn nodded. "I believe so."

Cedar sighed. "Alright. We've got the car now, and it…belongs to…a man named Maurice Fallashe? Have you ever heard of him?"

The two shook their heads.

Cedar typed more things on her laptop. "Thank you. Now, I have his phone number here. If you would like to call him and hear his side of the story, you may."

She slid a piece of paper in front of the desk. Hunter and Ashlynn stared at the numbers until they blurred before their eyes. Cedar only continued typing on her laptop. Eventually, Ashlynn reached a shaky hand into her handbag and took out her phone. Hunter only grabbed her hand tighter than ever. She dialled the numbers but had to redo most of them because her hand was shaking so much she tapped the wrong ones. She put it on speaker and sat it on her lap.

"Hello?" a young man's voice asked. Ashlynn jumped. Hunter stared.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The couple could hear a faint female voice in the background, muttering odd nonsense.

Ashlynn took a deep breath. "Hello," she said quietly.

"Is anyone there? Is this a prank call, because-"

"Hello," Ashlynn repeated, louder this time. "My name is Ashlynn Huntsman. You must be Maurice Fallashe."

"That's me! May I help you, Miss Ashlynn?" Maurice asked. Ashlynn and Hunter were surprised how friendly he sounded. If anything, they would expect him to be a grouchy and rude sort of person.

"Do you happen to remember if you hit a Jeep on White Rabbit Road?" Ashlynn asked shakily. Hunter put an arm around her.

"Jeep…White Rabbit Road…I think?"

"Well, um, that was me. And uh, I was pregnant."

Ashlynn buried her head in Hunter's chest and stifled a sob.

"Oh my gosh…I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was, I was late to work…is the baby hurt, Miss Ashlynn? I can pay for medical expenses…"

"It was a still birth," Hunter explained, as Ashlynn gave a small strangled scream.

"Uh, is this still Miss Ashlynn?" Maurice asked, sounding confused.

"This is Hunter Huntsman. I'm Ashlynn's husband."

There was a pause.

"I'm so sorry what happened, but there's a huge thing I have to attend to right now, I will call you guys back. So sorry."

Maurice hung up, leaving Hunter staring at the phone. Cedar looked up. "Well, there you go," she said finally. "What did you learn from him?"

"That he's a douchebag and won't even attend to the people he hurt," Hunter flared angrily.

"Don't say that," Ashlynn answered. "He had his own problem. He was pretty friendly and sorry about what had happened."

Hunter exploded. "What! You call that sorry?! I bet-"

Ashlynn placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It will be okay," she said. "I'm over it now, thanks to Cedar and your support. Harmony is no more."

Hunter turned away. He didn't want to believe that. He felt Ashlynn's hand grab his. She took a deep breath.

"Hunter…" Ashlynn sighed. "I have to tell you something. And I need to tell you now. I can't have children anymore."

Hunter stopped. "What?"

"I can't have children anymore. I had a huge damage to my womb. The doctor said so. I'm sorry."

There was silence. Hunter blinked back tears. The only sound was Cedar's steady tapping of the keys.

"You are exused, Hunter," she said quietly. "Ashlynn is having her private counselling session now."

Hunter left, feeling angry. At Maurice for not caring, at Ashlynn for being ignorant, at Hopper and Daring and Dexter for being unfaithful to their women. Did Ashlynn care about how much he was pained? Or did she only care about herself? How was she so offhanded about this?

He sighed, pacing the room. But if anything, he shouldn't be angry. He should be happy for Ashlynn. And she probably hurt more than he did.

Half an hour later, Ashlynn emerged from the room. "Are you angry at me?" she asked, and Hunter wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go.

"Never," he said.

—

At the Hans Christian Anderson Orphanage, a small girl of five was sitting on a small bench. Her thin blonde hair hung around her dirty face like a halo. She was holding a stick of pink chalk that the staff had given out.

Crawling onto the concrete, she started to draw. Never being at school and having little talent, the drawing was not very good of quality. She drew a woman, with big eyes and a loving smile. At the top of the drawing, she wrote 'MUM' in scrawly handwriting.

She fell asleep in the chalk mother's arms.

 **Okay, that wasn't as light as I intended, but this is a pretty heavy fic. Hope it was at least a small break from the normally more intense problems the others have. Just curious, could you tell me who you feel most sorry for?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Reade**


	6. Fall

**Chapter 6**

 **Fall**

 _They were in Year 1._

 _Cerise was new at her primary school. She looked around and saw so many friend groups. They all stared at her, looking bland and small._

 _"Hello," she said to a black-haired girl standing in a dark corner. The other kids stared. Some backed away. Others whispered amongst themselves._

 _"I'm Cerise," Cerise said, holding out a hand. The girl stared. "Are you talking to me?" she asked, surprised. Cerise nodded._

 _The girl shook her hand slowly. "I'm Raven," she whispered, avoiding Cerise's gaze. Cerise smiled. "That's a pretty name," she said._

 _Raven suddenly smiled. She looked very pretty when she smiled, her eyes twinkling. Cerise wondered why she didn't smile more often._

 _"Can I be your friend?" she asked carefully._

 _Raven blinked her huge eyes up at her._

 _"Do you want to?"_

 _"Yes."_

—

 _They were in Year 5._

 _"Cerise!" Raven called, her hair blowing past her. She tackled her friend in a hug. "I haven't seen you in twenty years!"_

 _"It was two weeks," Cerise laughed, giving Raven a tight squeeze back. "How was Wales?"_

 _"Cold, but it was lovely. Have you got all the things for the fair?"_

 _Cerise nodded. She had her pocket money ready. They headed to the huge Spring Fair, a colourful commotion. There were rides of all sorts, stalls with toys and food and drinks and dart guns to shoot balloons, and people screaming and laughing, and the smell of fresh popcorn and sweet fairyfloss. There was a large petting zoo and a Haunted House and best of all, the biggest ferris wheel Raven had ever seen._

 _"Where to go first?" she wondered aloud._

 _"To the rides! I always wanted to go on the Super Scrambler, and now I'm old enough! Come on!" Cerise cheered._

 _Raven laughed as her best friend dragged to one of the biggest rides, a yellow machine with little blue and red carriages that swung you around and around. Cerise was bouncing on the spot as they waited in line._

 _They went on numerous rides, and the rollercoaster was Raven's favourite. Cerise promised to go on it again after they had visited the Haunted House and gotten something to eat._

 _The Haunted House was terrifying. Raven and Cerise clasped hands and giggled and screamed the entire time. When a skeleton jumped out of a trapdoor, they jumped and grabbed each other. Cerise screamed so loud that the man in the skeleton costume started laughing. Soon all three were laughing like crazy._

 _Raven and Cerise decided that they would split up to buy each other food. When they reunited, Raven got a salted caremal ice cream from Cerise and Cerise got a lamb kebab from Raven. They headed for popcorn, too, and in the petting zoo, Cerise was doting over a huge sheepdog while Raven was curiously gazing at a menagerie of crows._

 _The rollercoaster swooped and tumbled, throwing Cerise into Raven's lap and then vice versa. They were both squealing and laughing so hard they didn't notice the ride was over._

 _The sunset was beautiful, orange and coral and red, the last moments of day. They got some fairyfloss and sat on a hill overlooking the ocean, Raven's head on Cerise's shoulder. It was the best day ever._

—

 _They were in Year 8._

 _"Cerise, seriously?" Raven sighed. Cerise had, predictably, gotten a horrible cold and hadn't told anyone. Used tissues were littered around and on her bed. A vomit bag was perched on her bedside table in case._

 _"Sorry," her sick friend croaked. Raven sighed and went into the bathroom, wetted a towel with cold water, and placed it on Cerise's forehead. She picked up all the used tissues and threw them in the bin, and got out some Panadol._

 _Through the day, she stayed by her friend's side, rewetting the towel, handing her tissues, checking her temperature. By the end of the day, Cerise had gotten considerably better._

 _The next day, Raven skipped last period to head to Cerise's and attend further to her friend. She found Cerise stumbling to the bathroom, holding her mouth. She held her matted brown hair back as Cerise retched in the toilet. Raven mopped the sweat off Cerise's forehead and aided her back into the bed. She sung a song that her father used to sing._

 _"Don't be afraid, my love my love,_

 _I will be at your side always._

 _Flap your young wings my dove my dove,_

 _I will be with you through all your days._

 _Never be scared and never be sad,_

 _I will be here and keep by your side._

 _Please don't cry and don't be mad,_

 _It's never to late to say goodbye."_

—

 _They were in Year 11._

 _Raven smiled as Dexter came over and kissed her on the cheek. "How's your day going, my queen?" he asked as Raven threaded her arms around him._

 _"Better now that you're here," she answered._

 _"Get a room!" Daring hollered, walking up with his arm around Cerise. She chuckled and elbowed him. "Don't be rude," she scolded playfully. "They're only having their daily dose of public affection."_

 _"Why don't we have our's?" Daring smirked, and caught her lips in a kiss. She was a little breathless when he pulled away._

 _"I'm surprised you're dating so quickly," she said, quick to change the subject. Raven and Dexter blushed._

 _"We've always had a thing for each other," Raven mumbled shyly._

 _Daring's phone started to ring. "Sorry, guys," he said, and quickly left._

 _Cerise smiled, before suddenly lunging at Dexter and slamming him against a locker. He gulped as she grabbed his collar and stared into his eyes._

 _"Break her heart and I'll break your neck…" she hissed._

 _Dexter nodded profusely as Raven pulled Cerise off him. "Now now," she reprimanded. "He won't hurt me."_

How wrong she was.

—

 _They were graduating from university._

 _Cerise and Raven were wracking with sobs, their eyes and cheeks wet with tears._

 _"P-P-Promise you'll come back and v-visit!" Cerise said as they embraced for the umpteenth time._

 _"I swear on my life!" Raven sobbed as she tightened her grip on her bestie. She was moving to Wales with her father, and Dexter was coming along._

 _"Never will I forget you, Raven," Cerise swore._

 _Raven grabbed Cerise's hands. "Cerise, you are so beautiful and generous and funny. You will be so much more than just a girl."_

 _Cerise was too choked up to talk, so she smushed Raven in another hug. They parted ways with tears and smiles._

—

And now, with the screech of brakes and honking of horns and flashing of lights, Raven didn't know what hurt more - her heart shattering at the utter terror, fear, and heartbreak on Cerise's face, or the horrifying pain as her body crashed onto the unforgiving cement below.

 _Please don't cry and please don't be mad,_

 _It's never too late to say goodbye._

 **Welp, so much for fluff and happiness. Oh well. To be honest I am quite proud of this chapter. A lot of these flashbacks are related to some moments I've had with my best friends. Love you all, BFFs! *Blows kisses everywhere***

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Please please please review and if you do, I'd like you know who you feel most sorry for and who you'd like to see more of.**

 **\- Reade :)**


	7. Gullible

**Chapter 7**

 **Gullible**

 **Hey guys! Deepest apologies for such a short chapter, but I hope it was effective!**

 **Warning: A whole lot of swearing.**

 **Huge thanks to princess mh, who actually motivated me to write this chapter with her reviews. You are such a sweetie, princess mh! Thank you sooooooo much for following and favouriting also! You go, gurl! This chap is for you! Here's a hug —(＾∇＾** **)— and another chapter!**

 **-Reade :D**

Cerise couldn't even speak. She just stared, her mouth in a wide O, nonstop tears flowing down her cheeks like a rapid stream. She was frozen. Everything she cherised was gone. The world disappeared around her. The only thing she could see was Raven's body, lying in a ruined condition. Her blood pooled around her, and on her, like a crimson shroud. A shard of glass was lodged in her forehead. Various bones were stuck out, bloody and milky white in contrast to the blood.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," she whispered, over and over again. "No. This can't be happening!" She screamed again as a cargo truck slammed into Raven. She bit her lip so hard it drew blood. It was all happening so fast…one minute she was celebrating with her friends and now, Raven was…was…

She kept muttering to herself as she rushed down the skybridge. Tears were continuously falling. Raven was gone. Her best friend, her comforter, her nurse, the light of her life. Now that Daring and her were over, Raven was the only one she had left.

Well, not anymore.

She ignored all the screeching of brakes and curses from drivers as she ran across the speeding cars on the highway. All she thought about was Raven. Raven, Raven, Raven.

She collasped on her knees in front of her friend's body. Her body shook. Tears fell on crimson blood. Raven's lily-white face so calm and peaceful. She blocked out every noise. It was only her and Raven. Raven, Raven, Raven.

"Oh, Raven…" Cerise sobbed. She grabbed her lifeless, cold hand. Anything she would say right now to feel Raven's hand tighten over her's. Anything she would give to see Raven's eyes open. Anything she would do to hear her laugh again. Relive those beautiful moments when it was just them.

She was crying so much she couldn't think straight. Her tears blurred the world out. She only remembered loud, intrusive sirens, Raven being lifted onto a stretcher, Reece holding her close, and her crying and crying and crying until she had no tears left.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go," she wailed to herself. "I need you, Raven. Please don't leave me. Please please please…"

"She's gone now," Reece whispered. "Okay? She's gone."

"No! I don't believe that! I don't, I don't, I don't!"

"Then don't believe it. Now let's get you inside."

She stayed at Reece's house that night. She stayed up all night thinking about Raven. "I remember the way she used to laugh when I told a really bad joke," she whispered in the dark. "The way she smiled when she saw me, the way she cocked her head when she was confused." She even smiled a little. "And the time I bashed into a pole and she was so busy laughing she bashed into the same pole."

If only Cerise could remember every single detail about Raven. Beautiful, generous, funny, good-humored Raven.

"I don't believe it," she whispered defiantly as tears dropped on her hands.

But it was true.

—

Cerise sat on the hospital chair worriedly. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. Her breaths were deep and shaky. The world seemed to spin. Nothing seemed right. She felt sick. So sick. Nothing was okay anymore. Not without Raven…

"Is anyone here?" a voice asked. Dexter poked his head through the door.

Immediately, Cerise's mind clicked to Raven. Her heartbreak.

"This is all your fault, you dickhead!" Cerise shouted, jumping onto her feet. She was full of fury. Dexter did this. He made Raven suicide. She was even more surprised when Cupid came through the door.

"What the actual fuck?! You brought along that bitch?! So you could show Cupid that she could go fuck you now, because Raven was gone?! You're a lying, manupulative bastard, you know that?!" Cerise flared.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Cupid scolded as she led Dexter to a chair. "Dexie is horribly depressed."

"DEPRESSED MY ASS! You killed her! You killed her, you killed her, you killed her!" Cerise shouted. "And you, Cupid! You killed her too, you sex-craved slut! ALL YOU WANTED IS TO FUCK YOUR DARLING DEXIE! WELL, AT LEAST YOU CAN NOW!" she screamed. Cerise wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. The tears just came again.

"Cerise! How dare you say such a thing! That is rude!" Cupid shouted back pathetically. Cerise stormed up to her.

"You wanna feel how much I hurt?" she whispered. Without waiting for an answer, she striked Cupid hard in the face. Then she walked up to Dexter.

"You break her heart, I break your neck," she said seriously. Dexter went pale. Cerise grabbed at Dexter's throat. He cried out in pain.

"Cerise!"

Cerise yelped as Reece grabbed her and pulled away as she scrabbled helplessly for Dexter's neck. "I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM!" she screeched. "BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! DOUCHEBAG! ASSHOLE!"

The next thing Cerise knew, she was crying again. Her heart actually hurt. So bad. It ached for Raven. For her laugh. Her smile. And the way she cocked her head.

And then minutes later, Briar came in. She was looking so pale, it felt fake.

"Is she…?" she breathed.

"Yes," Cupid answered.

"SHUT UP, YOU CUNT!"

"CERISE!"

Briar's entire body started shaking like she was freezing. It was her own odd way of crying. She sat down and stared at the wall for what seemed like ages. Finally, she said something.

"I am so ashamed of my family," she said, her voice hollow. "Of Daring and Dexter. But at least Daring didn't kill Cerise." She stared stonily at Dexter, who tried to avoid her steady, angry gaze.

"Don't glare at him like that," Cupid said.

Briar slowly reached into her bag and took out her fold-up fire poker. She slowly unfolded it and held it warningly in her hand.

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"Get you and your Dexie-Wexie out of here."

Cupid slowly stood up, holding Dexter's hand tightly. Briar walked up to Dexter and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"From now on," she said quietly. "I am not your cousin anymore."

She released him, sending him crashing against the wall. She sat back down again and resumed staring at the wall.

Seconds later, Maddie stumbled in. Maddie had never cried in her entire life. She couldn't even frown for two seconds straight. But today, she wasn't Maddie anymore. She was Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen's good friend.

"I saw her," she gasped as she slammed the door behind her. "She wasn't Raven. She wasn't."

"No one is themselves anymore," Briar answered plainly, and then suddenly burst into tears. Briar, who laughed when she broke both her legs when she attempted to skydive. Briar, who stayed dry-eyed at her father's funeral.

"Is every alright between you and Hopper?" Cerise asked gently.

Briar only cried harder at this.

"I think I'm going to get a divorce."

—

A doctor emerged from the operation room, looking upset. Immediately, three teens crowded him.

"Is she okay?"

"Will she make it?"

"What are her chief injuries?"

He took a deep breath. "So far, Mrs Charming—"

"Miss Queen," Cerise corrected hardly.

"—Miss Queen has a heavily damaged lung, multiple spine injuries, a dislocated shoulder and leg, twenty broken bones, thirteen split veins, and a bruised kidney," the doctor listed. "Our surgeons are trying our best, but I'm afraid that may not be enough."

"N-Not enough?" Cerise repeated. She felt faint. Her legs buckled underneath her. It was one thing to know that your friend might die. Another thing to hear a serious doctor confirm it.

"There has to be something! I'll do anything, just please save her!" she pleaded. Her entire body felt weak. This wasn't happening. Please, please please.

Briar and Madeline each put an arm around her. "Cerise," Briar whispered. "She's gone, okay? Nothing can change that now."

"No…"

"But she is still with us," Madeline added. "In our hearts."

Cerise nodded. She couldn't talk. She couldn't walk. She couldn't think. All she could was cry and cry and cry so hard. She closed her eyes and remembered Raven's face, smiling down at her.

 _Please don't cry and please don't be mad…_

" _It's never too late to say goodbye_ ," Cerise sang under her breath.

Oh, she was so gullible to think that Dexter and Daring were good guys, that everything would be okay, that Raven - lovely, beautiful, kind hearted Raven - would come back to her.

She was so, so, gullible.


	8. Hatred

**Chapter 8**

 **Hatred**

 **Here's another chap! Didn't want to make Emma8916 & princeness mh impatient!**

Briar let Cerise lean into her as she sobbed. She was hysterical. Everyone was. Briar squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She couldn't believe the stress that was piled on to Cerise. Seeing Daring cheat on her. Breaking up with him. Her best friend passing away. It was all too much…

"Briar?"

"Hopper, go away."

"I need to talk to you."

Briar opened one eye, and then the other.

"I'm in mourning," she answered.

"Please? For a few minutes."

Briar looked at her friend unsurely. Madeline gave an encouraging nod. Briar sighed and stood up, wiping away her tears. She followed Hopper out of the hospital corridors and into a small courtyard. She folded her arms defiantly as Hopper stood facing her.

"Briar…I heard…about the divorce," he began.

"Mm-hm," she replied.

"And…I don't want to go through with it."

Briar paused. She was definetely surprised, but her hate at Hopper and Ginger bit into her again. "Well, too bad, because I do."

"Briar, you know I still love you," Hopper pleaded.

"Oh, you do? Surprise, surprise," Briar responded coldly. "Terrific to know you express your love by kissing up to Ginger."

"About that…" Hopper awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I broke off bonds with her."

"You did what?!" his wife yelled. "Seriously?! Why?!"

"Because…I love you," Hopper answered sincerely.

Briar sighed and stared at her black stilettos. "I need to think about this."

"You…you don't love me?"

Briar sighed again. "Do you want to know the truth?"

Hopper nodded a little.

"Hopper, you are a disgustingly infuriating little swine who ran away with Ginger because you felt like it. And for that, I really really hate you."

"I can understand that."

"And for hating you, I really, really love you." Hopper blinked. "Okay! It's complicated! But from now, I just don't know, alright? You just broke the connection between us and now you're trying to re-mend it! How do I know whether you're going to rip it apart again, huh?" Briar shouted.

They stood staring at each other, Briar furious, Hopper confused.

"Fine. I'll call off the divorce. But if you happen to do anything remotely like this again, we're through."

Hopper couldn't even help smiling.

—

Ashlynn walked hand in hand with her husband down their neighbourhood. The birds were singing chirpily, which made the mood seem a little lighter, but not much. The couple felt still upset about the entire baby incident. But they had each other, and that was more than enough. Ashlynn couldn't imagine life without her husband, and Hunter likewise.

Suddenly, their mood was changed when a loud scream, followed by a yell of "WHAT THE FUCK?!" rang across the street.

"That sounded like Hopper!" Hunter realised. "Come on, we gotta see what's wrong." Ashlynn picked up her pace and followed him into Hopper and Briar's house, just a few blocks away.

"Briar may have screamed," she told Hunter as they searched for the two. They eventually found Hopper and Briar upstairs. By then, it was apparant that it wasn't Briar who screamed, it was…

"Ginger?!" Hunter and Ashlynn asked simultaneously. It wasn't so much the fact that Ginger had gotten into the Beauty-Croakington household without anyone at home (although that was disturbing). It was the fact that Ginger's pockets and fists were chock-full of Briar's gold.

Briar was holding both of Ginger's wrists tightly with one hand. With the other, she had Ginger pinned to the wall by holding her shoulder. One knee was pushing against Ginger's stomach.

They stared. And stared. And stared.

Hopper's mouth hung open as he stared at Ginger's pockets and hands.

He slowly made his way towards her. She was still in a state of shock. He reached into Ginger's right pocket and took out Briar's silver bangles, diamond earrings, rose-gold necklace and many gold rings, as well as a large silver wristwatch.

"So that's where it went…" he muttered angrily. He then reached into Ginger's left pocket. Inside were wads of one hundred dollar notes, a rose-quatrz chain, and Briar's silver bejewelled barette.

"I knew someone took that," she spat as Hopper put the jewellery on the bed. He then attempted to loosen her fists' hold over whatever other treasures she had stolen. "Let go," he grunted as he pulled at her fingers. Hunter went over and tried to pull a necklace from Ginger's grasp, but the petite girl was stronger then expected.

Briar removed one hand from Ginger's shoulder to try and pry Ginger's fingers apart. The thief took this as a chance. Whipping out her leg, she whacked Briar in the stomach, taking the tall brunette by surprise.

"Ow!" Briar shouted, falling onto the floor. "You bitch!"

Ginger made a run for the door. Ashlynn, who was standing there, looked panicked. She screamed as Ginger shoved her aside, banging her head on the doorframe. Seeing this, Hunter and Briar gave enraged chase, as Hopper led Ashlynn to the armchair, her head dizzy.

Hunter leapt and gave a tackle that would have made any rugby coach proud. Ginger squirmed under his grip as they rolled about the floor, each attempting to strike out at the other. Ginger shot a gold-filled fist at Hunter's jaw, making him cry out in pain. She took this moment to wiggle out of his grip and run out of the door.

Briar, angered with hatred, in the spur of the moment, grabbed her fold-up fire poker and ran out behind Ginger. She gave a loud cry and slammed the thing on Ginger's ear. Ginger scowled and turned around to make a hit. Luckily for Briar, Ginger's moves were uncoordinated thanks to the strike on the ear.

"I love you," she smirked to the fire poker, and bashed Ginger on the head with it. The small thief cried out and ran towards Briar. She crashed her entire body onto Briar, who struggled under Ginger's grip. Squirming, she felt dread as Ginger grabbed the fire poker from Briar's hand. Briar was furious now. She took off her stiletto and slammed the heel into Ginger's face.

Ginger tumbled off Briar, unconscious. Taking a few deep breaths, Briar loosened Ginger's hand to see a collection of jewellery with a rose-shaped black onyx on each of them. She quickly dialled the police, her breath shaking.

—

Last night was such a mess.

The five-star hotel's lobby was a glistening arrangement of alabaster pillars, marble floor, and glittering, golden, diamond chandeliers. Neatly dressed attendants in crisp monotone uniforms were scattered about, with trays of food and racks of suitcases. A shiny black velvet-lined reception sat in stark contrast to the ivory room. Rows of widely spaced spider ferns in pristine, ornate cream pots flanked each pillar. A mini artificial pond was full of tiny Chinese carp darting between fronds.

Dexter hadn't returned to he and Raven's house that night. It smelled too much of her perfume. A smell that he missed too much.

He had gently tried to push Cupid away, who became excessively clingy. He declined her offer for him to stay at her house.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered angrily to himself. The second Cupid - flawless, beautiful, talented, gentle Cupid - had come into his life, he had tossed Raven away like an old glove. Raven, who he had fought years to date. Raven, who he had waited ages to marry so she was ready. Raven, who was gone.

 _"This is all your fault."_

 _"Son of a bitch."_

 _"You're no longer my cousin anymore."_

 _"Dexie is horribly depressed."_

All those voices. Cerise, who was furious. Briar, who was ashamed. Reece, whose expression said everything. Cupid, who supported him by telling everyone lies. It all felt fake. So fake.

 _"I think Raven and I are falling apart."_

 _"Have you tried talking to her?"_

 _"Plenty."_

 _"Try seperating yourselves for a while. See what happens."_

 _"Alright. I'll do that."_

Cedar meant seperation. Not chasing after another girl. But when he explained the plan to Raven, she readily agreed. And then beautiful, realistic Cupid came into his life again, as a stand-in secretary when his old one went on a small holiday with her family. Cupid was changed - taller, more mature, prettier. And she was so excited to see him.

And then it branched off from there - he was drawn in by her. But now, knowing that Raven's desperate suicide was because of him, the memories of he and his secretary that would've felt sweet and pretty days back now felt disgusting and foul. It left a taste of bile in his mouth.

Dexter was so mad. His heart filled with hatred. At Cerise. At Cupid.

But most of all, at himself.

—

 **Sorry again for a short chapter! princess mh, thanks for all your supportive reviews! Feel a little intimidated with all the capitals. XD And about the little orphan…we'll see! *Wink wink* Poor girls, I know. And to bother you even further, out of all the girls, who do you feel sorry for THE MOST? You can't say all of them, sorry! ;)**

 **Big big big thank you to Emma8916, my best friend who suggested to do Dexter's POV, coz he was being an asshole. And also suggesting to begin it with 'last night was such a mess'. Friends are great!**

 **Anyway, deep chapter, huh. Now don't hate Dex now that you've heard his side of the story…hate CUPID! Kidding. But feel free to.**

 **Who's POV would you like to see next? I will NOT be doing Apple nor Duchess and Sparrow in this story. Now that I've planned out my mains I'd like to stick to my plot,** ** _Emma_** **…**

 **If u like Ever After High, please check out my new story, House of Twisted Ever Afters. I'm proud of it.**

 **Hope u enjoyed! If you'd like, you can send story ideas that you'd like to see. I will credit!**

 **\- Reade :)**


	9. Isolation

**Chapter 9**

 **Isolation**

 **Guys, first off:**

 **I AM SORRY. Don't beat me with sticks and stuff. I'm really sorry it took so long to post this new chapter. It's a bit longer than normal chapters so I hope that helps? Ish?**

 **Anyway, I was asked for a POV of Cerise, Dexter, Cupid, Ashlynn, and Hunter. I know Cupid's was a little short but the next chapter will be focused a bit more on her.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cerise stared and stared at the hospital wall. She was absolutely sure she had no tears left. She probably didn't. So Raven was gone. Dead. Kicked the bucket. Made an angel. She wasn't alive anymore. The words were right there, when the doctor confirmed it.

Why did she find it so hard to believe?

—

Dexter was surprised when he heard a knock at his hotel room door. For a split, euphoric second, he actually thought it was Raven come to forgive him. And then reality punched him hard in the gut, slapped his face and told him to get a grip because he was being pathetic.

Actually, then why did his gut hurt, his face hurt too, and hear Briar's voice telling him to get a grip?

Right.

Because Briar just walked right in and did just that.

"Dexter! Now please tell me why you're moping about in some dumb hotel your dad opened instead of staying by Raven's side, huh?" his cousin shouted. For once, Dexter was relieved he was an inch taller than the very tall girl, because at least it made her seem less intimidating.

"Because Raven is gone," Dexter answered, confused.

"Gone my ASS! Dexterous William Charming, you seriously want to shut your damn wife out of your life because she's passed away? You better go to Cerise and apologize NOW!"

"Apologize? Me? Why?"

"Because you damn near killed her, and Cerise needs someone other than Reece and us to lean on!" Briar shouted. A hotel attendant appeared at the door to quieten her down, but she only waved him off and yelled louder. "You're just sitting in some random five-star hotel, too scared to go back to your own damn house because Raven's smell is there?! You're frickin' scared of frickin' REALITY! What kind of damn coward are you?!"

Dexter felt awkward and ashamed. He had to admit that, like always, Briar was right. He sighed and headed for the door. "Okay," he answered at last, wondering if Cerise was going to murder him.

—

Cerise rubbed her arms and shivered. The air conditioner was really, really cold. What were they trying to do, freeze their patients to death? Reece had come in the afternoon, the only time he was able to take a break from his strip club job.

The doctors had said they would try one last operation on Raven, to help her lung. Cerise had thanked them over and over, but they had insisted it was basically nothing. She was hella grateful but really, really scared. This could be Raven's chance, or her final death.

Footsteps came in. Cerise's eyes flickered up and widened.

"DEXTER?! What the fuck?! I swear…"

"Not now, Cerise," Reece said quietly. Cerise miraculously shut up, but eyed Dexter like he was some disgusting trashy fool. Which he kind of was.

Awkward silence ensued as Dexter sat down five chairs away from Cerise. He fiddled with his shirt like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Cerise willed her entire body not to punch Dexter in the face. But only for Reece's sake.

The next ten minutes, Cerise stared at random things. She felt impatient and worried. And scared.

"I'm sorry," Dexter said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Mm?" Cerise answered, drawing her attention away from the wall.

"I'm sorry," Dexter repeated. "Because it was my fault that Raven died. It was all my fault that she decided to get drunk, that she was suicidal."

 _About time you noticed!_ Cerise wanted to say, but she figured it wouldn't be nice, so she kept quiet.

"And I did love her. I know it's hard to prove, but I did. She's so much better then Cupid. Cupid was great and all, but she wasn't Raven. And Raven's who I love. More than anyone in this world."

To Dexter's surprise, Cerise's face softened.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," she whispered.

Little did they know, Cupid was eavesdropping on the other side of the door, heart racing.

—

Ashlynn tried not to cry. She blinked back tears. She was being pathetic. Or at least, that was what she was calling herself.

Hunter put the last of his luggage into the trunk of the Jeep. Maurice had very generously paid the damage. He was a pretty good person, actually.

Hunter saw Ashlynn's deflated expression. He pulled her to his chest and squeezed her tight before planting a kiss on her lips. He was to leave to Tasmania for an animal emergency. Apparantly, these horrible poachers had failed their attempt of poaching and unleashed their anger by going on a deadly shooting spree. Platypuses, kangaroos, dingos, and Tasmanian devils were in horrible pain. Hunter's email said about one thousand animals. And the worst thing was, the Tasmanian devils were the only ones alive in the wild - and he had to save them.

"Sorry, Ash. Sorry, sorry, sorry," he repeated over and over.

"It's okay, Hunter. You've always been a terrific vet. Go for gold," Ashlynn answered quietly. Why? Why, out of all times when she needed Hunter the most, he had to leave? They stood there in an embrace for a little longer, before they unwillingly parted and the Jeep faded off into the distance.

One and a half hours later, Hunter was in Tasmania. The gum-tree forest was littered with stray bark, weeds, and animal blood. The smell of hot metal lingered in the air. He could hear various animal noises like mournful growls, whimpers, or moans. He felt so sad. His large medical kit was clutched in his hands.

"Hey, I'm at the entrance of the sanctuary. Over," he said into his walkie-talkie.

"Yep, I'll be there in a second. Over."

Hunter waited for about half a minute before a girl about his age walked over to him. She was a little chubby, with tanned legs from working in the hot Australian sun. Her blonde hair was streaked with black and brown, and her blue eyes were speckled in gold and ebony. She was wearing a green headband to match her EcoVet t-shirt that matched Hunter's.

"Hey there. You must be Hunter," she said, holding out a hand to shake. Hunter shook it firmly. "That's me. What's your name?"

The girl only smiled. "Just call me Lollypop."

Hunter smiled too. This person was sure nice. She led him into a fenced area were there were many Tasmanian devils. "Alright, so over there is the clinic," Lollypop explained, pointing to a modern white building between two tall gum trees. I'm looking after Muffin, Daisy, and Fred." She pointed to three Tasmanian devils who then scuttled up to her.

Lollypop laughed as the biggest one stared up at her. She leaned down to pat it on the head. She took some raw meat out of a containar in her pocket and gave some to the three mammals. It was then when Hunter suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, Lollypop, are you autistic?"

Lollypop smiled. "Yeah. But that doesn't stop me from helping these fellows. I love animals, I do. I guess you could call me a Dr Doolittle."

Hunter silently agreed. "So what's my job?"

Lollypop stood up and dusted off her cargo shorts. "Do you reckon you could operate on five of these devils? They are all pregnant females and their babies need them. They have about six little ones in their pouches, so that makes thirty devils. If you do operate, I bet the devil population will rise soon enough."

Hunter watched for a while as Lollypop interacted with the Tasmanian devils like they were cute cats. She really was a pretty good person. The world needed more people like her. And he could be one of them.

And so he left for the operation room, as Lollypop quietly hummed a _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ song to herself.

—

Cupid balled her hands into fists. Dexter didn't like her anymore. She had tried to be clingy and sweet and symapathetic. Obviously, that hadn't worked.

How dare he? How dare Dexter betray her? Hadn't she been supportive and kind and loving? What made Raven so much better than she? Raven was gone! Couldn't anyone deal with it? Wasn't Cupid more important? Raven had decided to kill herself because she was silly and drunk and sad. It wasn't Dexter's fault and certainly not her's!

She paced her room. Oh, how she loathed that Raven. Attention-grabber! Suppose she wanted to make some stupid publicity stunt. That was why she decided to do such a big thing.

She ran a hand through her fringe. She frowned. If she were to win Dexter back, firstly she had to change her personality.

Cupid fished through a drawer and pulled out two clothes shop vouchers.

And secondly, she would have to change her looks.

—

Hunter wiped his brow and cleaned the scapel with some cloth. The last Tasmanian devil was done. Her womb had been heavily damaged, as were her eyes and nose. He had to gently saw off one paw that was infected badly. He was worried that perhaps this devil would not be able to return to the wild, but hopefully her babies could.

He packed the tools back in their case. Lollypop put the case back in the shelf and carried the devil into one of their special incubation rooms so her babies would be warm while she recovered. Hunter was exhausted and happy he was able to retire to his room after a long day. Lollypop was such a talented and considerate girl that she kept two especially sick wallabies in her room.

Hunter lay down on his small cabin bed and checked his phone. His heart dropped. Six missing calls. Five were from Ashlynn and one was from Briar. He felt worried. Luckily, Ash and Bri had left voice mails. He first listened to Ashlynn's.

 _Hunter, I'm so sorry, but I really really need you right now. Please Facetime me. I feel scared and alone. I don't have anyone to lean on. I feel so worried for you, I heard there was a bushfire in Tasmania._

He felt guilty. He listened to the next:

 _Hunter? Please please answer. I'm very sorry. I feel so pathetic and silly, but I do miss you already. The bed feels so cold and empty. I went to sleep at Briar's place. I'm so paranoid. I feel stupid._

The next three were no different. Hunter's heart hammered. He felt horrible for going away and leaving his poor wife. The one from Briar was as follows:

 _Hunter? Oh Goodness. Ashlynn's been crying herself to sleep. She's still very traumatised, I think. It's not your fault, okay? Just try come back sooner. She does seem to be most anxious. I'm very worried. She told me something about a bushfire. What was that about? Are you alright? Try calling me or Ashlynn back._

Hunter immediately dialled Briar.

"Hey, Briar?"

"Ergnmh," Briar snuffled, making some unintelligible sound. "Go back to sleep, Hopper, it's only Hunter." Pause. "Hey Hunter, you 'right?"

"As rain," Hunter answered. "Is Ashlynn? I heard all the voice mails…I'm a douche, I was operating on some Tazzie devils…"

"Oh, shut up, ye of little self-esteem," Briar responded. "Ashlynn's fine! Though I had to play a video of you two together over and over and over…Hunter, I get you. Two things you love: Ash and your job. And I know it's hard to be with her yet be a vet at the same time. And that isn't your fault. But do you know what day you'll be back? Don't rush, now."

"Um…next week?" Hunter estimated. "Because I still have to operate on a few devils that are coming in tomorrow, and then there's that bushfire…"

Pause. "That's understandable."

"Briar, I really appreciate it…"

"I'd appreciate it if you let me sleep!" Briar laughed. Hunter chuckled. "Goodnight, Hunter. You're a great dude, okay? Unlike some…" Hunter could almost hear Briar roll her eyes and glance towards Hopper. "Bye, man. Don't burn."

The call ended adruptly. Hunter laughed to himself. "I won't."

 **Heya guys! Hope this chapter was alright. I had to slot another problem in, so my very smart friend princess mh suggested that Hunter was vet and had to be called to an animal emergency. Cheers, girl!**

 **Now, Ashlynn may be overreacting, but remember she had lost Harmony through some pretty serious stuff. So she's in fear of losing Hunter. That, and the fact that he's her main support, as most husbands are.**

 **Just to clear things up, Hunter isn't in love with Lollypop. And he won't be. He just admires her talent, skill, and kindness. Now, Lollypop is based on one of my absolutely lovely friends. Mystery-Friend, if you know who you are, please don't tell anyone. Just PM me.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Reade :)**


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter 10**

 **Jealousy**

 **Of course, I had to include Poppy in this. She may only appear in one chapter, but I hope it was enough! I do love writing makeovers of any sort.**

 **Yay! Finally a chapter that targets Briar and Ashlynn's true friendship. I love those two!**

Cupid arrived at Poppy's Hair Tower in the afternoon. The busy shop was full of assistants, customers, and people rushing around with trays of hair curlers, dye, shampoo, and hairbrushes. The atmosphere was lively and happy, with pop music playing from speakers.

She strode up to the reception. "I'd like to see Miss Poppy O'Hair, please," she announced. The assistant nodded and disappeared among the shops. A few minutes later, a familiar face came into view, as well as a head of ginger and purple hair. Poppy stepped up to Cupid.

"Good to see you, C.A," she greeted, crossing her arms. "How can I help you?"

Cupid decided to play the innocent, nice girl. Poppy was soft-hearted and would fall for that.

"Well, Poppy, I've got my eye on someone, and I want to fancy myself up a bit," she began, twirling some pink hair around one finger. "I want to look refreshed and a little badass."

Poppy brightened up immediately. "Well, why didn't you say so?" she cried. "Frieda! Go set up my private salon. Jo and Becca, get all my equipment. Yes, all of it. Samantha and Kahla, you're helping me."

Cupid followed Poppy as they weaved through the customers. Poppy led her into a small and secluded room with mirrors lining all four walls, a hair dryer, and a single plushy chair.

Cupid sat down and Poppy started examining her hair. "Hmm. So what look are you exactly looking for?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," she answered. "Something trendy and darker. I want to add some purple and black. I'm sure you'll think of something." She smiled sweetly, and Poppy nodded. And then, as her equipment arrved, she took out a straightener and some scissors, and, wielding them jauntily, set to work.

—

Ashlynn sat on Briar's velvet armchair and watched her friend change. She wasn't about to be left alone for a second. Luckily, Briar didn't mind. Ashlynn was dressed in a cute spaghetti-strap teal summer dress lined with coral beads. She had put on Hunter's green hoodie as well, to feel more stable. She watched as Briar pulled on a flowery skirt and plain white t-shirt and belted it with a black sash.

"So, Hunter called me last night," Briar said. Ashlynn immediately perked up. "Really? Will he be coming back soon?"

Briar paused. "Well, he's very healthy and so are all the animals he's helping. But I don't think he'll be back until Wednesday."

Ashlynn's hope dropped right down. She deflated slightly. Briar went over and gave her a hug. "It will be alright, okay? Hunter will always be here for you, and he'll be back before you know it."

Ashlynn gave a weak smile and nodded. The two walked out of Briar's room and into their kitchen. Ashlynn started to make milkless porridge with blueberries. She always made it for Hunter, and she was stuck in the pattern now. Briar made herself some rose tea and toast. The two sat there, eating their respective food.

"So," Briar began after another sip of her tea. "I was thinking, do you just want to do some girly stuff today?"

Ashlynn would rather go woodchopping like Hunter did, but she pushed it out of her mind. And a day with Briar always turned out to be really great.

"Sure," she answered quietly as she rinsed her bowl in the sink.

"So I was thinking we could go shopping first at Faerie Mall, and then we could swing by Poppy's to get our hair and nails done," Briar explained as Ashlynn listened patiently. "Then we'll go to the haberdashery, and then the rose gardens and get some coffee, and then we'll come back and watch some movies. What do you think?"

Ashlynn admitted that it sounded really fun. After they had made their beds, brushed her hair and their teeth, Briar and Ashlynn headed downstairs again.

"Wait," Ashlynn said as Briar opened the front door. She ran upstairs and took off Hunter's hoodie. She put on a cream shawl and headed back.

As long she had Briar, she'd be okay without Hunter.

—

Cerise smiled as she looked at her hands. Then she started laughing.

Dexter and Reece turned to her, surprised. They stared as she started laughing even harder. When her giggles had died down, Dter asked why she was laughing.

"Oh, I just thought about that time when Raven and I were playing on her Samsung's Bixby. It's like Siri, but you can tell your Bixby what to say. So we changed it to this man's voice and made it say-" Cerise cleared her throat and continued in a deep man's voice. "I'm a smexy smexy beast and you should go eat your mum!"

Reece started laughing as well, and Dexter too.

"I miss her already," Cerise said, eyes shining. "But we still have hope."

"I remember the time where I had this backup plan for our first date," Dexter smiled. "I brought along a box of Kisses and I would ask her 'want a kiss?' And if she was all grossed out and stuff, I'd pull out the box of Kisses.

Cerise laughed. "That is a good backup plan," she agreed. "So did she kiss you?"

"Yeah," Dexter answered dreamily.

"Loverboy…" Reece teased. The three laughed.

As Cerise watched Reece, she wondered how she never noticed how nice his laugh sounded.

—

"Oh, this one would look good, right?" Briar asked. She showed the dress to Ashlynn. It was a black sleeveless with a flouncy tulle skirt and a white sash. Ashlynn, who was looking through some clothes, only nodded. She took out a baby blue bateau-necklined dress with an a-line skirt and faux diamonds scattered across the bodice.

"Gorgeous!" Briar squealed. She handed Ashlynn another dress. This one was a white bodice and a coral skirt, trimmed in lace. Ashlynn smiled. "Let's go try them on," she suggested.

The two girls descended into the dressing room. First Ashlynn tried on her coral-skirted dress and gave it an experimental twirl. She stepped out to see Briar in her black strapless.

"Ashlynn, you look so beautiful," Briar praised. Ashlynn told Briar she looked just as nice. "But it seems too…"

"Black swan?" Briar suggested. Ashlynn nodded. Briar paused and thought. "I think I have another one."

The two returned to their dressing rooms. Ashlynn tried on her baby-blue dress. It fit perfectly. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and gave a radiant smile. She really did look beautiful.

She came out of the dressing room and waited patiently for Briar to come out. And when she did, she looked amazing.

Briar was decked out in a sweetheart-necklined black wrap dress. There was a chain of fabric roses that wrapped around one shoulder, with tiny leaves peeking out and a black translucent elbow-length sleeve. She had pulled her hair onto the other shoulder. She looked absolutely stunning.

Ashlynn's look must've said it all. Briar sassily flicked her hair and struck and ridiculous pose, making Ashlynn laugh. Then Bruar went back to her changeroom and re-emerged in a pretty spaghetti-strap dress that reached to her knees. It was a metallic pink and was cinched at the waist. Ashlynn smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

They changed back to their normal clothes and paid at the counter.

"Now let's go back down Memory Lane!" Briar announced. Ashlynn raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Briar smiled and pulled out a $200 giftcard for Glass Slipper Shoe Store.

Ashlynn only responded by staring for two minutes before dragging Briar towards the shoe shop as the brunette laughed.

They entered inside and were both pleasantly surprised to see that most of the shoes were on Clearance Sale. Ashlynn immediately picked up a pair of black peep-toe stilettos with a strap around the ankle that was decorated by a large pink rose. She handed it to Briar, who quickly tried it on. Ashlynn wasn't sure how Briar did some crazy happy dance in such tottery shoes, but she did.

Next, Ashlynn selected a pair of white strappy wedged sandals for herself with tiny fake diamontes along the side of the sole. She also found coral kitten heels and cream slip-ons with tiny bows.

Briar bought a pair of hot-pink pumps, brown ankle boots, and silver stilettoed gladiator sandals. They paid quickly and made their way to the tea shoppe and haberdashery, where they ordered rose-tea with milk for Briar and some herbal tea for Ashlynn, as well as a plate of delicious pastries.

Next, Briar found a photo booth. The first photo was normal one of them smiling. The second was one of Briar pretending to strangle Ashlynn while she fake-screamed. The last was a funny faced one, with Ashlynn sticking oht her tongue and going cross-eyed, and Briar scrunching up her face like she was in excrutiating pain.

They couldn't stop laughing, though, so the last one was even worse then they had intended.

—

The ginger hairdresser had dyed, cut, washed, curled, and straightened Cupid's hair into oblivion.

Poppy spun Cupid around so she could see herself in the mirror. Cupid was gobsmacked. Poppy had dyed her hair a dark mauve, streaked with black and purple. She had straightened the waist-length strands and snipped her fringe to the side, making her look radiantly stylish and badass.

Cupid's lips were now coated in purple gloss. Her eyeshadow was a silvery-lavender. Poppy had darkened her eyebrows and painted her nails to match her eyeshadow. Cupid paid Poppy and added a tip, before heading out. She felt different.

Cupid froze as she saw Ashlynn and Briar. Poppy led Ashlynn to a room while Briar was fixing her hair. The brunette turned and stared at Cupid.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Cupid shook her head.

"Looking badass," Briar winked, before following Ash and Poppy back. Cupid smiled to herself. Briar, the queen of fashion, had complimented her. That meant Dexter would be amazed.

She entered a small shop and asked for whatever clothes went well with her hair. The shop assistant showed her plenty of shirts, shorts, dresses and tops. She bought the lot, alomg with some shoes.

When she came back to her house, Cupid braided her hair and slipped on some clothing - a tight tank top that was purple with dark pink straps, and a pair of black shorts that showed off her long legs. She put on some silver stilettos, purple bangles, and a nightingale necklace. She re-applied a layer of thick glossy lipstick and then left for White Rabbit Hospital, smiling almost maliciously.

—

Briar was having her highlights dyed black and white except for two, and then the top of her hair would be straightened, so it be be half-straight half-curly. Ashlynn just wanted to refresh her strawberry-blonde tendrils, but decided to get a teal highlight. Poppy straightened her hair and braided two small braids on either side, and then joined them up behind Ashlynn's head.

The three chatted endlessly about fashion, hair, and shoes. Briar had her nails done black with white patterns. Polka dots for her thumbs, zigzags for her pointers, zebra stripes for her ring fingers, and a single love heart for her pinkies. Her middle finger would be hot pink. Ashlynn was getting a glittery teal-coral ombre on each fingernail except for her left ring finger, which was painted rose-gold with a costume gem of aquamarine to match her wedding ring.

Ashlynn felt happy. She didn't need to lean on Hunter so heavily now, not when she was here. With her best friends.

—

Hunter smiled. The day's work was done. He returned to his cabin and pulled out his phone, smiling when he saw pictures from Ashlynn. It was of her hair and nails, with Briar and Poppy. Her text read:

 _Miss u sweetie XXX but i feel so happy_

He texted back:

 _I'm so glad u feel happy i'll be back in a couple of days_

Ashlynn:

 _I'll be waiting_

 **Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed! I thought it would be nice to see some true friendship between Ashlynn and Briar, and I love describing makeovers.**

 **So, you think the problem's resolved? NOPE!**

 **There's still Cupid's scheme, Raven's operation, and Briar's still considering divorce. And there's more problems to come! If you haven't, please vote in my poll.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Reade :D**


	11. Killjoy

**Chapter 11**

 **Killjoy**

 **Eternal thanks to my very good friend princess mh and real-life best friend Emma8916! Here's another chap that focuses a bit more on Cupid, and finally, a POV on Reece. I know he's an OC, but I like him! And so does Cerise…hehehehe…**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **—**

Reece chuckled as Dexter told them about the 'Kisses Scenario'. Suddenly, the door opened and in whisked a beautiful girl with mauve, purple, and black hair. She wasn't a spot next to Cerise, but still, DAMN.

Whoever this girl was, she was really pretty. Her makeup somehow announciated her green-blue eyes. Her eyes flickered over to them and sat down right next to Dexter, smiling with her purple lips.

"Hey. Do we know you?" Cerise asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl giggled and nodded. She turned to Dexter, who was surprised and unsure. He almost jumped out of his chair when the mystery girl grabbed his arm. "Don't you remember me, Dexie?" she crooned.

Reece wrinkled his nose. What an obnixious person. In fact, he almost felt reminded of Cupid.

"Wait, Cupid?" he shouted suddenly. Cerise jumped and Dexter stared.

"Congrats, you guessed correctly," Cupid smiled sarcastically. "Do you like it?" She stood up and twirled around, her braid flinging around and slapping Reece in the face. She tottered a little on her stilettos and sat back down, beaming like she had won.

Reece rubbed his cheek as Cupid smiled at Dexter. "So, do you think you'll ever get over it?"

"Over what?" Dexter asked, confused. Obviously, he was bemused as shit. Cupid sighed and batted her eyelashes fakely. That entire girl was fake.

"Raven's death, of course," she said in a false-sympathetic tone. She tutted lightly. "Raven was a wonderful girl. So lively and pretty. Not as much as me, of course, but—"

Reece put a hand on Cerise's shoulder that was shaking with fury. Angry tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Well, Cupid," Reece announced loudly. "Raven isn't dead, thank you very much. The doctors are conducting another operation. Isn't that _wonderful_ to have a simply _fabulous_ girl be saved? I know you're so _considerate,_ Cupid, but Dexter isn't a frickin' widower, so leave him alone."

Cupid flushed. "Well, that's great news," she smiled. "I admire Raven soooo much. She is very kind and sweet, you know. That's why I had a makeover to look her." She beamed and, with a swift motion, untied her braid and swished around her long, fabulpus hair. "Although, I must say I pull it off better."

"Wannabe," Cerise muttered angrily under her breath.

Cupid looked up. "What did you say?" she asked, a dangerous tone laced into her sickly-sweet voice.

"Uh, she said, 'Want to leave?' Which I do. Come on, Cerise, we'll go into the hallway," Reece answered, flustered. He gently grabbed Cerise's wrist and led her out of the room as she glared daggers at Cupid.

The second the door was shut, Cerise lunged over and threw a fist to Reece's face. He only expressionlessly caught it. It wasn't like she was angry at Reece, she just needed to unleash her anger. And she did so. On the wall.

"I," Cerise grunted as she slammed a fist into the innocent hospital wall. "Hate…" _SMASH_ "Her…" _SMASH_ "Bitching…" _SMASH_ "Guts!" _SMASH SMASH SMASH_

"Hey, hey, you stop that," Reece said gently, grabbing Cerise's bloody knuckles. Honestly, she looked like a wolf with rabies. "Punching the wall isn't gonna stop Cupid from being Cupid."

"Stupid Cupid," Cerise growled.

"Hey, that rhymes," Reece joked. Cerise punched him lightly on the arm, but at least she was smiling a little now. He only wished he could see her smile more often. First it was Daring. Then it was Raven. But if Raven could live, maybe Cerise would be a little happier.

"Hey, Cerise," Reece said. "Do you ever miss Daring?"

Cerise sighed and rubbed her arms. "Honestly, I don't think I really loved him that much. I mean, he was funny. Kinda nice. Really hot. But he wasn't…the one that suited me. He had all these expectations and would flirt with the girls. I was a jealous type and pretty rebellious. So we didn't really fit. And don't tell me all that 'opposites attract' shit, because it just isn't…wasn't…real."

"Do you think you'll ever want another boyfriend?" Reece inquired.

Cerise pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes and no. Yes because I want someone better than Daring, to show him how to treat me. And I'm kinda lonely. Like, Briar has Ashlynn and Maddie had her dad. And then it's just me, the lone wolf."

"You've got me," Reece teased.

"Well, I can't really talk to you about periods and sex," Cerise deadpanned. Reece chuckled.

"And then no because…I'm paranoid, you know? Reeeeaaaaaal paranoid. Because Daring's been a trashy douche, I feel like all men are like that. No offense."

"Much offense taken."

"Yeah…well, I feel like Daring's been my boyfriend experience, and it was shit. So, I don't really want a soul mate another, I guess," Cerise finished.

Reece only glanced at her. "What if I was that soul mate?"

Cerise just stared. And then smirked. "Then I'll consider."

—

"MUFFIN!"

Hunter screamed rather girlishy as the Tasmanian devil latched itself onto his face.

"Muffin! That's no way to treat a guest!" Lollypop shouted angrily as she grabbed Muffin off Hunter. "Sorry about that. He gets jealous if I don't give him enough attention."

Hunter laughed and rubbed his head. It didn't hurt too much but still felt kind of weird. "It's okay. He's the jealous type, huh?"

Lollypop nodded and set Muffin down with some beef mince to keep him preoccupied. Lollypop had invited Hunter over to her cabin to talk about the other animals. They ended up talking more about themselves.

"So you have a girl back home, huh?" Lollypop observed as Hunter scrolled through some photos of he and Ashlynn. She stared at one picture of her pregnant.

"She's pregnant? Congratulations!"

Hunter smiled sadly. "Well, not anymore."

Lollypop paused. "She gave birth?"

"Yeah. I guess. But, uh, Harmony died."

"What?! My goodness, that was probably really sad. I mean, I know you love your wife and—"

"Wait, no! The baby died. Ashlynn's still alive."

Lollypop blinked. "Well, that's not much of a difference." She paused. "Have you tried having another one?"

"Ash can't," Hunter explained forlornly.

"Have you considered adoption?" she suggested again as she threw some mincemeat to Daisy. Hunter knew they had both thought about it, but he doubted they would actually.

"No. Have you?"

Lollypop shrugged. "Nah. I have these three babies here, anyway," she said, gesturing to Muffin, Daisy, and Fred. She gave Fred a pat on the head. "You should. You guys seem to miss your baby very much."

Hunter knew Lollypop was right, but was still unsure. "I don't know. I'll ask Ash."

"Do," Lollypop agreed. "It would benefit all three of you very much.

—

Hopper was sitting at the couch with his glasses on and his laptop open, when a bundle of giggles and makeovery-ness bustled through the door.

"Hey, Hopps," Briar greeted as she sat down opposite him, Ashlynn following suit.

"Looking good, ladies," Hopper responded, waggling his eyebrows jokily. But they did look magnificent. Especially Briar. And Ashlynn looked more like her chirpy, bright self.

"What are do you doing?" the strawberry-blonde asked, pointing to Hopper's laptop.

"Oh," he paused. "I'm getting a job."

Immediately, it was silent. Briar stared. As did Ashlynn.

"Briar, when you were saying that I was using you because I never did any housework or got a job, I wanted to prove you wrong. So, I'm going to be Dexter's secretary. Because I fired Cupid."

Long pause.

" _You_ fired Cupid?" Briar repeated, gobsmacked.

"Well, I told Dexter to," Hopper shrugged. "Although she was basically trying to seduce him into leaving Raven, which was pretty horrible of her."

Even longer pause.

Suddenly, some pink and white creature attacked him and was basically strangling him.

Hopper struggled to breathe as Briar squealed like a fangirl. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted.

"Um, Briar…love you too, but…I can't breathe."

Briar willingly hopped off her husband, but she was still doing some odd happy dance. In stilettos.

—

Dexter, guility, was happy to see Cupid. And she looked so beautiful. A lot like Raven, actually.

"I haven't seen you for so long," Cupid cooed as she latched onto his arm. "It's sooooo sad." She paused and smiled. "But at least we'll be working together soon. I missed you, Dexie-Wexie-Bear."

—

"Dexie-Wexie-Bear?" Cerise winced as Cupid's loud, fairy-like voice reached her ears.

—

"Oh, um about that…" Dexter began awkwardly. Cupid blinked her enormous, beautiful eyes up at him. "…You got fired."

Cupid recoiled in shock and gave a loud gasp that even reached the ears of Cerise and Reece. "Who would do such a thing? I know _you_ like me, Dexie. I know _you_ want me to be your secretary. Who fired me? They must be jealous that I'm so close to you. But you _can't_ help liking _me_ , right?"

Cupid stopped and gave another unnessecarily loud gasp. "Was it Raven? I know she's jealous of me. A lot of people are, you know. Because _I'm_ selfless and kind and beautiful and strong, she shouldn't fire me! She should tell me! Then we could finally be together." She nuzzled up to Dexter.

"Actually," the bespectacled brunette frowned. "I was the one who fired you."

Cupid gasped. For real. She gaped. She stared. "Y-Y-You? I thought you liked me!"

And then she burst into tears.

Of course.

Dexter was getting horribly flustered. He didn't like seeing girls cry. "I _do_ —"

"Not like you," Cerise finished for him, entering. "If anything, C.A., you deserve to be kicked out of your job. All you've done is flirt with him and steal him away from Raven, who might as well be dead right now. And here you are, sobbing like some hysterical idiot because your chance of breaking Raven's damn heart is gone!"

Cupid only opened and closed her mouth like fish.

"You'll pay," she mumbled in a wobbly voice. "You'll pay, you see that! I'll get my way, but your life will be ruined!"

And with that, she left, slamming the door behind her.

 **Dun dun DUUUUNNNN! Hah, I left you guys on a cliffhanger! I am an evil person, ya know. I hope I'll finish this story soon. I do like it. So, please review and read my other stories. And also please vote on my poll!**

 **Toots, Reade**


	12. Live a Little

**Chapter 12**

 **Live a little**

 **Okay, first off -**

 **princess mh, thank you again for being a supportive friend! :)**

 **And Guest, just so you know, I'm very strongly religious so I can't write any of that stuff. If you don't like my ships, don't read it. I'm not trying to be rude, but I am the author here so you take it as I write it or just don't read it at all. I get your jist because I'm also very possessive about my ships when it comes to reading other fanfics, but I've got an entire story planned out so I can't tweak anything too drastic, like couples.**

 **Thank you, hope you understand. You don't have to read if you don't want to.**

There was an awkward silence as Cupid ran off. Dexter stared at Cerise as the brunette calmly seated herself down next to him, while Reece followed suit.

"Well, aren't you scared?" Dexter asked worriedly.

"What more can she do?" Cerise replied, shrugging her shoulders. "She doesn't seem much of a criminal mastermind."

"Cerise, she killed Raven," Reece pointed out. Cerise flinched. "Well, tried to."

But deep down, Cerise was actually nervous. She had seen that crazed look in Cupid's eyes, and it looked all too familiar.

—

Hunter was ready to head back. He was excited to see Ashlynn again, but really sad to leave all the Tasmanian devils, kangaroos, and wombats behind, as well as his new friend, Lollypop.

"Bye, Muffin, Daisy, Fred, Snuffler, Peachy, Mary, Emma, Rachel, Siddhi, Anthony, Sugar, Pizza, Pepper, Ally, Mia, Fanny, Bert, Tomato, Lucas, David, Stephen, Michael, King…"

"Okay, okay," Lollypop laughed as she pushed Hunter into the car. "I think they all know you're leaving now. Say goodbye to Hunter, animals!"

There came a chorus of grunts, snuffles, and snarls. Hunter and Lollypop laughed as they got into the car.

"I'm really going to miss Tasmania," Hunter sighed as he glanced back at the forest.

"Not for long!" Lollypop laughed. "Be glad to leave behind the poisonous snakes, spiders, bushfires, flies, mosquitoes, and the heat…"

Hunter chuckled. "Yeah, but there's all the animals, and my cabin."

Lollypop hummed in agreement. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they facetime you."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. When they reached the airport, Lollypop bade him goodbye and left, back to her cottage. On the plane back to Ever After, Hunter dreamed of wombats, Tasmanian devils, fire, and Ashlynn.

—

Briar and Ashlynn were giggling over some girl talk when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Briar said, and hopped up from her beanbag to open the door. Ashlynn waited patiently and heard some footsteps. Then, Hunter appeared in the doorway.

"Hunter!" Ashlynn shouted and ran up to kiss him. Briar only watched as the couple complimented each other to no end and kept gushing how they missed each other and all that mushy stuff.

"Ashlynn, you look so happy," Hunter observed.

"You're welcome…" Briar laughed. "Who was it that suggested a shopping spree and makeover? Was it not I?"

"It was," Ashlynn beamed. "You two are the best!"

"But I'm slightly better!" Briar called as they laughed. Hopper entered, carrying a briefcase. "Wow, guys. Is it Valentine's Day already?" he joked as he put the case down. "Hunter, guess what? I got a job?"

Hunter grinned at his friends. "Things are looking up after all!"

—

"Things don't seem to be looking up, huh?" Cerise frowned as she got yet another anonymus email. Although it was clearly from Cupid. First, because the sender's email was Cute&PrettyCaCupid . Secondly, because they were a whole bunch of meaningless threats.

Some included _I'm going to kill you_ , _You're going to pay_ , _You'll be sorry_ , _Seven days_ , etc.

The one that she just got read: _I'm going to destroy all your relationships until I'm satisfied_. Hah. Like Cerise had any relationships right now. She rolled her eyes and blocked Cute&PrettyCaCupid from her email.

—

Madeline was with her dad at the shops. He had insisted on coming with her in case they had any of those tea samples again. Mr. Hatter picked up a bar of chocolate. It was the good kind that you probably ate when you were upset. Or, in Mr. Hatter's case, the kind that you grated with the cheese grater and mixed with your Black tea.

Madeline heaved a watermelon into the shopping trolley, as it tasted magnificent with Ginger and Mint tea. Next, she selected a variety of cheeses to display in her father's Cheese Cabinet.

Mr Hatter calmly checked his watch and jumped so high he hit his head on one of the low-stooping ceiling lights. "My dear daughter, I must go home at once! I think I may have left the hand-towel in the freezer, and who knows what could have happened to it?" And in a rush, he ran out of the store. Maddie knew this was a normal thing he usually did, so she waved goodbye and continued browsing for good food.

When she had finished her shopping, she put it all in the wheelbarrow she had brought along, and continued her way home.

Suddenly, she heard a honking of horns, some colourful language, and a loud bang. Immediately curious, Madeline turned to see a white car upturned on its side.

Leaving the wheelbarrow, Maddie walked to it, having a look. She jumped when a head popped out, followed by a body.

"This is why I failed my driving test…" he mumbled to himself. The boy stood up. "Hello there. I seem to have crashed my car."

"I can see that," Madeline answered. "I am Madeline Hatter, at your service. Car service, in this case. I think I can fix it."

"Humphrey Dumpty," said the boy as Maddie shoved the car back on its wheels.

Madeline nodded. "Nice to meet you." She gave a shout. "Wait! How about I call you Dump, and you call me Hat?"

"Um, no thanks," Humphrey answered, who looked like he didn't want to be calld Dump.

"What about, you call me Mad, and I call you Humph!" she smiled. "Humph is a fun word to say. Although it makes me sound very spoilt and sulky, you know."

"Wait, how about you call me Humphrey, and I call you Madeline?" Humphrey said at last.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Maddie answered. "Now, luckily I bought a tool kit today at the shops."

"Why's that?" Humphrey asked.

"Because I'm going to fix your car."

And she did. Humphrey wasn't sure how, but the petite girl screwed, hammered, and replaced bits of metal here and there. Ther came sounds of scraping and banging and clinking, and at last Maddie was done.

"There you go!" she announced proudly with a face streaked in black. "Dear old dad taught me to fix a car when I was twelve! Hopefully he'll teach me how to hack an iPad tomorrow…he promised, you know."

Humphrey stared as Maddie dumped her tool kit back in her wheelbarrow and wheeled away, singing songs about cabbages and kings, and sealing-wax and whether pigs have wings.

"What a woman!" he muttered.

—

 **Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get it over with. All the boring-ish stuff was crammed into here. I'm glad the story's getting a lot less dark then the previous chapters.**

 **I just was reading through my other chapters and realised that I hadn't given Maddie a second POV yet when everyone's on her fourth or fifth. So here it is. It's halfly Humphrey's POV but there's enough Maddieness to sustain it. So, am I being crazy enough to ship Maddie and Humphrey?**

 **Yes.**

 **Why not? He's an insecure, shy and bumbling dude, and then there's outgoing, friendly, crazy Maddie. So, yeah. Just felt like it!**

 **\- Reade :D**


	13. Mine

**Chapter 13**

 **Mine**

 **Again, thank you to princess mh for always being supportive :)**

 **That's fine Guest. And don't worry. Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. And worry not! I know a joke when I see one.**

 **So, I hope I'll finish this soon. I have plenty planned ahead but if you have any minor story ideas you would like to see, feel free to say so. I will credit!**

 **Without further ado, here's the thirteenth chapter!**

—

Cerise rubbed her eyes. It was…what, 2am? The doctors had insisted she go home and rest up, but Cerise was stubborn and intended to stay. Reece stayed with her, currently curled up snoring on the bench.

Cerise fidgeted as she waited. The operation was sure taking long - Raven's lung was seriously busted. There was a lot of work to do. Cerise had insisted on paying them, but Dexter jumped in and paid instead. So, good for him.

The night air drifted in through a window. It smelled like rosemary and just plain…cleanliness. Cerise closed her eyes and counted to one hundred slowly.

 _One, Raven will live…two, Raven will live…three Raven will live…_

As she continued,

 _Forty-three, Raven will live…forty-four, Raven will live…_

When Cerise had counted to one hundred, she opened her eyes again and yawned. She hadn't slept for…a day? Two? She wasn't sure.

Giving in to her tiredness, Cerise promptly collasped on top of Reece's sleeping form.

—

 _I'M GONNA SWING BY THE CHANDELIE-EEERRR! **BY THE CHANDELIE-EERRR! IIIIII'MM…**_

"Shit! Sorry!" Briar shouted, scrabbling for her phone.

"Irndhsbbhcjshssjd," Hopper mumbled something unintelligible and threw a pillow over his head. "It's like 3 in the morning."

"Hello?" Briar asked quietly, as not to disturb Hopper.

"Hi Briar," came Dexter's voice.

"Dexter? Seriously? It's 3 in the morning!" Briar fumed.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"That's no excuse to ruin my beauty sleep! I was dreaming that I was solving a murder on the Orient Express…"

"Right," Dexter chuckled. "Um, can you come over?"

"No," Briar replied, hopping back into bed.

"I have a $100 gift card for Siren Spa…"

Briar gave a yell. Hopper winced. "Why didn't you say so?!" she shouted as Hopper covered his ears and prayed for mercy.

Briar pulled on the metallic pink dress, and, tottering in her white stilettos, bade her husband goodbye and left.

—

"I did it," Dexter sighed as Cupid watched, smiling oddly.

"Good for you! Now, she should be tottering along…now!"

The door flung open. Before Cupid could jump out and pull Briar in a headlock, a ceramic plate came flying and bashed her in the head, followed by a fold-up fire poker.

Briar grabbed the hapless pink-haired girl. "Aha! State your name!"

"C.A. Cupid!" Cupid responded, confused.

"Really? Oh, that's cool. I had a high school friend who was called…wait, CUPID?!" Briar shouted. The girl in her grip sniffled and glared. "How did you know I was here?"

Briar smiled. "Easy peasy! 'I have a $100 gift card for Siren Spa' is the code sentence for I'm getting molested slash killed slash kidnapped slashed ransomed slashed in big trouble," she explained. "Cousin Code."

Cupid only glared even more.

"Now, explain yourself," Briar said sternly. Cupid shook her head. "I won't!"

Before Briar could do anything else, Cupid kneed her in the stomach and ran for it. Briar keeled over, clutching her middle. "Dang it! What's wrong with her?" she cursed.

—

Cupid ran from the hotel, peach kitten heels clicking on her marble as she dashed out into the foyer. She ran out the door and sat there, breathing in chilling night air. The city was beginning to awaken - alarms rang softly from afar, horns of cars beeped. Birds chirped jovially.

Cupid ran back to her house. She couldn't stop thinking. She loved Dexter, didn't she? And Dexter loved her, easy peasy. Then why did he want to chase after Raven now?

She couldn't do anything now. Briar was in the way, and Cerise was ready for near murder. She needed to get to more drastic measures. She slammed the kitchen door behind her and rummaged in a cupboard, fishing out a small glass bottle encased in plastic wrapping. She pulled on some thick vinyl gloves and slowly removed the wrapping.

"Soon, Dex will be mine," she muttered under her breath as she set to work.

—

Maddie was glad to hear the tea towel in the freezer was still tea-towelable. She towed in the wheelbarrow and sat it in the corner of the kitchen.

"Hello, Dad!" she announced cheerily. "Today I met a boy named Dump! Or perhaps it was Humph…but I honestly can not remember!"

"Hello, Maddie," said Mr. Hatter. "I'm up in the ceiling!"

"Don't you mean on the roof?" Madeline asked as she rolled the watermelon into the oven. But when she looked up, there was a hole in the ceiling and her father seemed to be roaming about in the rafters.

Maddie clapped her hands excitedly, climbed onto the table, and scrambled up into the boarding. The rafters were moist and dark. It smelled like cinnamon and honey buns, like the ones Maddie's mum used to cook for her.

"Dad?" she asked loudly. There was no answer. Just some odd snuffling sounds. She followed the sounds to find her dad kneeling over an old book of sorts. For a minute, Maddie thought that her dad was laughing or shivering because of the cold. But when she came closer, it became apparant that he was…

"Dad, you're leaking!" she shouted. (Her dad was crying, but let Maddie be Maddie.)

"Oh. Oh dear, am I?" Mr Hatter snivelled. A tear dropped on his hand. "Oh, I am. I had this leak some time ago. I just forgot to fix it, you see."

"Then _I'll_ fix it, because I fixed a car today!" Maddie proclaimed, and she shuffled over and gave her dad the best hug she could manage.

"Is the leak fixed?" she asked after a while.

"I think so," her father answered. Maddie continued hugging him for a while. They just sat there.

"What caused the leak, Dad?" she asked tentatively. Her father nudged the book. Maddie picked it up. It was a leather-bound photo album, brown and crumbly with age. She curiously opened it and peered inside.

There were multiple photographs inside. Maddie found lots of a young man. And then she saw a woman, with straight aqua hair with a violet streak. She was wearing a big floppy sunhat and a summer dress with red and orange beads, riding in some sort of carriage. Then another photo of the woman and the man, at their wedding. The groom was in a purple tux with a teal bowtie. The bride had a teal strapless dress that was ridiculously flouncy and ended around the knees, with a purple sash.

Maddie carefully turned the page. Next was pictures of a baby, only a few months old. She turned the page, but the rest of the book was blank.

"What happened to them?" she asked, scooting closer to her dad.

"That was your mother," Mr Hatter explained sadly. "She died shortly after your birth."

"Oh," Maddie answered. She felt that she had a leak too. "How?"

"Your mother…" Mr Hatter began.

"It wasn't me, was it?" Maddie asked. For the first time in her life, she felt scared. It wasn't a very good feeling. She felt like her heart was beating too fast. Her brain was running so hard she couldn't stop and think. "Did she die because she gave birth to me?"

Her father bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs. Madeline had never seen him do that (only when the sausages didn't absorb enough of the dishwashing liquid).

"Madeline," he began slowly. "She didn't die from giving birth to you, because…" he sighed slowly and took a deep breath. Maddie felt hot and dangerous. She didn't like this feeling.

"Because…she _didn't_ give birth to you."

—

Reece woke up with some heavy thing on his back. He nudged whatever it was, but it stayed put.

"Five more minutes, Daaaaaaaaaaaad…" the thing mumbled.

And so, Reece suddenly shot up, causing Cerise to bash her face on the ever-unforgiving hospital chair.

"Reece!" she grumbled, rubbing her head.

"Cerise! They're finishing Raven's operation today!" Reece exclaimed. Cerise sat up like a bullet. "Oh my gosh! I forgot!" Immediately she stood up and started pacing. "When are they finishing?"

"I have no idea," Reece admitted.

As if on cue, the operation room door opened and a doctor stepped outside expressionlessly.

Cerise scrambled up. "Well? Is she gonna make it?"

The doctor paused. "Well…Miss Queen…"

 **And yeah. That's it.**

 **This entire chapter's a cliffhanger! Will Raven make it? What's with Maddie's backstory? What is Cupid up to?**

 **So, here's some questions for you:**

 **• Who do you want to see more of?**

 **• Who is your favourite and least favourite character?**

 **• Are there any more problems you want to see or suggest? If so, feel free to suggest MINOR ideas.**

 **Toodles! Reade**


	14. Never

**Chapter 14**

 **Never**

 **Hey guys! Here's the fourteenth chapter, but first here are answers to reviews:**

 **Guest: Okay, there's been lots of guests commenting and I'm not sure whether it's one person or multiple people! For everyone's benefit, maybe you can use a name other than Guest, or else I'll be confused!**

 **GUEST THAT REVIEWED ABOUT RAVEN: Well, will Raven live? We'll see in this chapter! *Wink wink nudge nudge***

 **GUEST THAT REVIEWED ABOUT ASHLYNN AND HUNTER: I know miracles happen, but this ain't Disney. This is REAL LIFE. But please don't worry: Ash and Hunter will be having a child, just not in that sense.**

 **Rosana Doodles: I meant your favourite character in this fic! XD Sorry if I wasn't very clear. Why does everyone hate Faybelle so much? I think Faybelle's badass. Even though she's evil and all, I still like her.**

 **princess mh: Thank you too, girl!**

 **Please don't forget to review. If you favourite or follow, I'd be like, 'Okay, or they favouriting coz they like my story or they think it's so bad it makes them laugh?!'**

 **So, yeah. Please leave a review. A colon and a bracket :) will do, even. So, yeah. Pretty pretty please?**

 **I've rambled enough, guys. Onward ho!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD PROSTITUTION, ABUSE, AND RAPE. SOME SUGGESTIVE SCENES.**

—

Humphrey was just minding his own business when he heard a really weird sound. Like, it sounded like a seal wailing quietly while toads sang to a pop song.

He rounded the corner to find the source of the noise and was surprised to see it was Mad. Or Hat. Or whatever she was called. For a second, Humphrey was going to turn on his heel and leave, and then Mad (or Hat) let out a sound like she was being strangled. So he went to check.

"Hello," he greeted after a while. Are you okay?"

The girl pulled her hands away from her face. Humphrey was so shocked he wondered if he had mistaken the wrong person. But it was Mad (or Hat).

"I am leaking," she answered firmly, and Humphrey wondered how he was going to even communicate with her.

—

Briar wasn't exactly sure of the extent of physical possibility, but she had somehow kneed her nose, or nosed her knee.

She had been walking around the city when she somehow tripped on a small bottle, and therefore her knee jolted up for whatever reason and kneed her nose.

Her first instinct was to smash the bottle and curse it.

So she picked it up and was ready to swear like a sailor when she saw the skull sign on the glass.

It was ricin.

—

Briar flung open the front door, looking extremely pale. Hopper looked up from his work. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I nosed my knee on ricin!" Briar exploded.

"What?"

Wringing her hands, she paced the room. "I was walking on the street, and then I tripped on a bottle and kneed my nose and the bottle was ricin!"

Hopper widened his eyes. "Did you call the police?"

"Yeah," Briar answered. "They couldn't detect a fingerprint. I'm worried, Hopper."

Hopper couldn't exactly blame her. Briar knew most of the people in the neighbourhood, so it wasn't surprisingly that she was concerned about everyone. He chewed his lower lip.

"I mean, the forensic team is undergoing more research but I honestly don't know…"

Briar jumped as her handbag vibrated. She pulled out her phone and tapped to answer. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, uh, is this Briar Beauty?" a voice she didn't recongise asked.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, confused. "Who is this?"

"I'm Humphrey Dumpty, and your friend here is currently sobbing on a street corner," he explained. Briar furrowed her eyebrows. "Who, Ashlynn? Cerise? Um, Apple?"

"I think she's called Mad. Or Hat. I don't really know, but she's asking for you."

"Wait, you mean Madeline Hatter?" Briar asked. "The Madeline Hatter with the curly violet and aqua hair?"

"Yeah," Humphrey answered. Briar furrowed her eyebrows. Maddie never cried. Was there anyone else called Maddie who just happened to have a friend called Briar Beauty? Chances were thin.

"She says she's leaking," Humphrey added. "Like, is she on her menstrual cycle or something?"

Briar rushed for the door. Yep, this was Maddie. "Where are you guys?" she asked as she thrusted her key in the control.

"Outside Faerie Mall," Humphrey responded. Briar immediately hung up and drove towards the mall. She couldn't imagine Maddie crying. What had happened? Hopefully nothing had happened to her father. After five painstakingly slow minutes of driving, she parked her car and hoppe out. She wove her way through the people and headed near the back of the shopping centre, where she heard a most peculiar sound. Like a seal laughing with toads in its throat.

He followed the sound to see Maddie, face rather red and wet, and a blonde, neat-looking man next to her in a light blue shirt and beige shorts looking empathetic but extremely confused.

"Maddie!" Briar cried, sitting down next to the weeping girl. She wrapped both arms around her friend. Maddie only sobbed louder and leaned into Briar.

"What happened, sweetie?" Briar asked, handing her a tissue.

"The-fickle-tree-seal-will-die!" Maddie harrumphed. "It-was-all-a-big-fat-aLIIIEE!" Briar met the eyes of the man, who she assumed was Humphrey. "How can you understand her?" he asked quietly.

"Maddie speaks riddlish," Briar explained, brushing some violet bangs out of Maddie's eyes. "She lived in Wonderland, where people had different meanings for words." Humphrey nodded.

"Now Maddie, what do you mean you were adopted? Are you sure you're not confused?" Briar asked, turning her gaze back to the smaller girl.

"Dad never lies," Maddie sniffled. "Not if I wanted him not to."

"Now tell me what happened," Briar goaded quietly. Maddie sighed.

"I was with Dad in the ceiling, and he started leaking, so I tried to fix it," she started. "But then he told me that I wasn't his daughter, and I asked why. And I'm adopted…but that's not the worst part! I don't mind if I'm adopted! He still loves me! But…I killed my mother!"

"You did what?!" Humphrey exploded. Briar shot him a glare.

"Maddie, I'm sure you didn't," she soothed, but Maddie shook her head. "I did! It was all because of that man, and then he sold me to…"

And then she stopped, because she was crying so hard. Briar had never seen Maddie cry in her entire life. They both were strict non-cryers. Briar didn't cry because she was tough. Maddie didn't cry because she was enthusiastic about everything. But it was different now.

"I'll start from the beginning," Maddie hiccuped. "I was an orphan. I knew that. And then I ran away from the orphanage and got lost. A man found me and he…I thought he looked nice so I followed him home. But he wasn't! He forced himself on me and…"

Maddie was interrupted.

"THAT DAMN FUCKING BASTARD!" Briar downright screeched. "I SWEAR I'LL CUT OFF HIS FUCKING DICK AND MAKE HIM FUCKING EAT IT! I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN HIS FUCKING THROAT AND CHOKE HIM AND BREAK HIS BACK AND SHOVE HIS FUCKING HEAD UP HIS FUCKING ASS AND—"

"Briar," Humphrey whispered. Briar took a deep breath.

"Um, yeah. He kind of molested me," Maddie said, trying to sound perky. It obviously didn't work, because she started crying again. "I'm glad they gave me a Memory Shot afterwards," she mumbled.

"They drugged you?!" Briar screamed, getting angrier and angrier at the second.

"They wanted to help," Maddie protested. "But that's not all."

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO UNLEASH FIRE AND HELL ON EVERYONE ONCE YOU'RE DONE!" Briar shouted. "But continue."

"He then sold me to a brothel," Maddie continued, voice shaking. Godmother, she was so brave. "Then I got whipped and made into a child prostitute. Sometimes they forced me to do…blowjobs."

"Oh Godmother…"

"And then Dad saved me," Maddie said finally. "He heard some men talking about child prostitution. And then he looked up the brothel and went there. He found me and took we away. Dad said that I was scared at first. I thought he was one of those men who wanted me to do all those things with me. But he was so kind…and then I got my Memory Shot. And then Dad met…her."

"Who's her?" Humphrey asked gently.

"My mum," Maddie said. "Dad said I really liked mum, but I killed her!" She stiftled another wail.

"Maddie, slow down," Briar soothed. "How?"

"I gave her tea with milk in it," Maddie sobbed. "And she was anaphylactic!"

"I'm so sorry…"

"She died! She was probably choking and going blue in the face!" Maddie cried. "And then I got a second Memory Shot."

Humphrey widened his eyes. "But…don't you know what happens if you get two?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," Maddie responded. "That's why I'm so sick in the head. And that's why I used to talk to voices that weren't there."

The three sat in silence for a good while. For all of them, this was a lot to take in. Especially Maddie's gruesome history at the brothel.

Briar ran her hands through her friend's bright curls, smiling a little. "Maddie, you know what my dad used to say? He used to say that the past doesn't define you. You define yourself. And Maddie, believe me when I say you are a miracle. For going through all this, for having two Memory Shots and have survived them, for always smiling, because Maddie…you are _Maddie_. You're not a child prostitute, or someone who's mentally disabled. You are Madeline Hatter, Matthew Hatter's daughter, and the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"You really think so?" Maddie asked after a while.

"Yeah," Briar smiled. "Fuck those bastards. You're Fearless Maddie."

—

Dexter rushed into the hospital, still in his suit and carrying his briefcase. He flung open the door and dumped his case down at one of the benches. Cerise and Reece were standing in front of a middle-aged surgeon.

"…she'll make it. She's alive," the doctor smiled.

Those five beautiful, rare words Dexter had wanted so badly to hear.

Cerise turned to him, smiling wide, eyes glistening with tears. Eyes that said, 'thank you'. "Can we see her?" she asked, turning back to the doctor.

The surgeon nodded. "One at a time, though. She's still in a state of shock, and we'll try work on her bones. But Miss Queen—"

"Mrs Charming," Reece corrected, giving Dexter a wink.

"—Mrs Charming is a very lucky woman. Not only was one of our most professional travelling surgeons here on the night she had arrived, but also for the love and support of her friends and family. Now, who would like to see her first?"

Cerise turned breathlessly to Dexter, as if asking for permission. "You deserve it," Dexter coaxed. Without a word, the brunette wiped at tears in her eyes and ran into Raven's ward.

Dexter neared the door and heard the faint murmuring of female voices, Cerise's barely stifled squeal, and a few sobby, wet hiccups. He smiled to himself and felt tears prickle at his own eyes. Raven was going to live. It was all going to be okay.

Reece smiled at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Raven deserves you, man," he grinned. "I wouldn't think of a better guy."

"Same with you and Cerise," Dexter responded.

Reece reddened. "What?"

"She looks at you the same way I look at Raven," Dexter explained, as Reece blushed like a tomato. It was funny. Adorable, really.

"Really?" he squeaked. He cleared his throat as Dexter laughed. "Really?" he asked again in a louder and clearer voice.

Dexter grinned and nodded. Cerise reappeared, tears falling down her cheeks. "She's alive," she whispered to herself. "She's alive."

Reece nudged the bespectacled man. "Go on. Your turn."

Dexter took a deep breath and slowly treaded in the hospital room. Raven was lying on a white, crinkly bed with all sorts of tubes and cords connected to her and out of her nose to stimulate her breathing. There was a quietly beeping heart monitor attatched to the wall, as well as various machines delivering liquid food and oxygen to Raven. There were casts on both her legs and some bandages, as well as an odd contraption secured around her chest.

"Raven?" Dexter asked, as not to disturb the peace.

Raven's eyes fluttered open. She let out a pained breath and gave a weak smile. "Hi," she whispered in a croaky voice. Dexter smiled back, reaching over to brush away some hair that clung to her face. He held one of her fragile hands in his. So many things he wanted to say, to apologise. He could have written an entire essay about how dumb he was and how he wanted to change. He opened his mouth to pour all the words out, but only two came.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Raven's eyes sparkled. "I've already forgiven you long ago."

—

Hunter sat with Ashlynn as they watched a wildlife documentary on some native birds. He wanted to ask his wife about considering adoption but he wasn't entirely sure how. He didn't want to disrupt any peace.

Clearing his throat, he sighed. It was now or never.

"Hey, Ash," he started. "Do you ever…want more children?"

Ashlynn was silent for a while. Eventually she turned down the volume and shifted around in the sofa to face him.

"Why do you say that? We're fine the way we are, just the two of us," she objected, looking worried.

Hunter paused. "It's just…don't you miss Harmony?"

Ashlynn stiffened and stared at the television screen. "Hunter-" she exhaled. "It's…hard."

"I know."

"No, I don't…know. I miss Harmony, but I feel like another baby is just going to break the spirit. And besides, I can't even have children anymore, remember? And adoption takes so long…I need to think about it," she sighed.

"It's okay," Hunter reassured. "We don't… we don't need to rush. We can take our time, have think about it. We can adopt! It can benefit us and the orphan, and—"

"Hunter, stop," Ashlynn objected firmly. "I don't want to talk about it, alright? Not tonight."

Her brunette husband nodded to himself slowly. But for once, he didn't agree.

—

Humphrey's life was supposed to be ORDINARY and NORMAL.

Those were not words to describe what was happening right now.

He was in the Mercedes of a stranger - or close to. The brunette girl had dragged him along for support and evidence to a brothel. There was a long and heavy-looking case in the boot. Humphrey had no idea what was in the case. Then again, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Briar's eyes screamed bloody murder. Her ringed fingers clenched the sterring wheel like she was trying to suffocate it. She was dressed in a pair of excercise shorts and a pink tee. Not the usual dresses he had seen her wear. He was a little worried about what would happen.

They pulled up in a dirt-floored carpark. Briar hopped out and grabbed the case before heading to the building, a dodgy looking wood shack with overly sexual noises coming from inside.

Briar flung the door open. Humphrey winced to see prostitutes in various state of undress, making out and dry humping some seriously horrific people. The youngest couldn't be older than fourteen. Or thirteen. Humphrey gulped and felt queasy. Briar strode up to a counter with a fat man behind it.

"I need to see the manager," she announced.

"That's me, darling," the fat man grinned. "You looking for a job? You'd make a delicious prostitute…"

Briar responded by slamming her stiletto heel into the man's face. " ** _YOU DIRTY MAN WHORE! NOT ONLY DO YOU RUN A BROTHEL FULL OF FRICKIN' CHILDREN, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKING RAPED MY BEST FRIEND WHEN SHE WAS FUCKING SIX, YOU PERVERTED, DISGUSTING SICK SON OF A BITCH!_** "

Humphrey jumped. That was unexpected.

Briar threw an impressive kick between his legs. The manager howled in pain. "I'm suing this ridiculous slut house! I'm pretty sure the prostitutes here were raped and sold here, like Maddie was!"

"Hell yeah!" one of the prostitutes shouted, shoving a man off her body. "We've been molested by that fatso twenty times a day!"

"Exactly!" another shouted as she kicked another guy off her. "And all these gross people we're forced to fuck!"

Briar smiled. "Thanks, girls. Now…" She unclasped the case and opened it to reveal fire pokers, baseball bats, cricket bats, tennis rackets and whatnot. "Let's unleash fire and hell down on this miserable place!"

The women cheered, grabbed a makeshift weapon each, and proceeded to beat the shit out of the perverts and manager in the brothel. Briar only grabbed her trusty fold up fire poker and joined in, smiling.

—

"You didn't tell me you led thirty five prostitutes to war with a perverted rapist," Hopper said as Briar sat down next to him with a bucket of popcorn.

"You're right, I didn't," Briar answered as she watched the news reporter gesture to a blurrily filmed rampage of weapon wielding prostitutes.

"Briar Beauty, CEO and manager of infamous fashion company Rozez as well as multiple airlines such as BB Bye, has sued a brothel that has been accused of child prostitution, abuse, and sexual violence. Miss Beauty has employed thirty prostitutes to work in her business and helped the five child prostitutes ranging from thirteen to fifteen find their families. As the interview with Miss Beauty reports:" the news announcer said. The screen showed a young female reporter with Briar.

"Miss Beauty, what made you so thirsty for justice against Victor Cunningham, the owner of the brothel?"

On-screen Briar smiled. "Well, he molested my best friend when she was six and forced her to work as a child prostitute. He's also a [beep] full of [beep] and he should go [beep] himself. As a strong feminist, I believe that women should have the right to be who they want to be. And women shouldn't be targeted for sexual abuse. That's sexist [beep]."

"I knew I should have taken that Public Speaking course," Briar said proudly as she watched her TV self converse with the interviewer.

—

 **Hope you liked. I've been away for a realy long time. I hope this longer chapter will suffice. School's a pain.**

 **Yeah, I know. I'm evil. Who knew Maddie had such a dark past? And yeah, RAVEN'S ALIVE! Lol, I couldn't kill her off with Guest's reviews begging me not to. But: THERE WILL BE A REAL CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS STORY. Sorry, I'm really really really mean, guys.**

 **Please review and see how you think!**


	15. (Everything's) Okay

**Chapter 15**

 **(Everything's) Okay**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, again. My internet has been playing up and I'm writing on a different iPad now.**

 **I'm making this chapter less dark than the others. Because I'm preparing you for mega sad stuff ahead…**

 **I'm not sure how many Guests there are, but here are some answers:**

 **GUEST WHO SAID 'WOW': Was that sarcastic or genuine?**

 **GUEST WHO ASKED ME TO PLEEEEEAAAAASE CONTINUE: My dear, no need to beg me. I will definetely continue. Even if I haven't updated in ages, it's simply because I'm trying to think out as good a plot as possible.**

 **princess mh: Briar thanks you, sweetie.**

 **GUEST WHO ORIGINALLY REVIEWED ABOUT RAVEN'S SEXUALITY: This was about ten chapters ago when you reviewed; and this chapter is some friendly Briar/Raven - I know that's not what you asked for and with my religion and all I can't write what you asked - but it's the closest I could get and I haven't really had any of Friendly Braven in here: so here's some!**

 **Happy reading!**

—

Raven stared at the plain white ceiling above her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Not that she really had a choice not to.

On her bedside table lay a vase of lavender and purple crocuses, from Cerise and Dexter. It did make the room seem less gloomy. She wasn't exactly sure when she could get out of the hospital, because godmother did she want to. But Raven herself wasn't exactly prepared to go out yet, not until she was completely okay.

Footsteps sounded from the corridor. Raven lay still and listened. It wasn't Dexter's dress shoes, Cerise's flappy flats, or the doctor's scuffling. It sounded quite sharp and loud, actually. In fact it sounded like…

"Hey Raven!" Briar greeted. Or at least, her voice greeted. Raven couldn't exactly move her head yet, but it was Briar. Or someone who sounded like Briar.

"Briar?" Raven murmured, her throat still in ghastly condition. She cleared her throat. It helped a little.

"Look, I got you some flowers!"

Raven was temporarily blinded by a bouquet of soft white roses being waved maniacally in front of her face like Briar was trying to whack her with them.

"Do you want me to scatter them around your bed so it looks beautiful and tragic like those sad romance movies?" she asked.

Well, this was Briar alright.

"That's fine," Raven managed. "Just put them in with the crocuses and lavender."

There was a shuffling and some splashing, and then Briar's face appeared over Raven's as the brunette bent over the bed railings. Raven only wondered what had happened.

"Briar, are you okay?" she asked gingerly. Briar had some dried blood on her face, a gash on one cheek and a bruise on her forehead. But she was smiling happily, so Raven was utterly bemused.

"Never been better!" Briar answered giddily. "I led thirty enraged prositutes to war with twenty sleazes and a brothel owner! We wielded fire pokers and baseball bats and cricket bats and parasols! And I got plenty of new employees!"

"That's…" _Violent. Odd. Deranged. Totally Briar._ "…great," Raven responded.

Briar nodded. "I know right? Excuse me, now. I'll go pull up a chair. My back is starting to hurt. You know, when Mr Brackenschmit shoved me into that table when I attempted to knee his groin, it left a bit of a bruise so I really shouldn't lean over too much."

Then there was the unmistakeable scraping sound of Briar pulling up a chair.

"What did the police say about the, uh, attack?" the ebony-haired young woman questioned. "You weren't in trouble, were you?"

"Nah, Faybelle was cool about it. So, when are you gonna get out of here?" the brunette asked. The way she said it honestly made it sound like she was bailing Raven out of jail or something.

Her hospitalised friend frowned and carefully moved her right arm. It hurt. "I don't know. I mean, I'm still in pretty battered condition."

"I'll go ask the doctor, if you want," Briar suggested as she moved a piece of purple hair out of her friend's face.

As if on cue, a doctor walked in with a clipboard. "Good morning, Mrs Charming. And Miss, uh…"

"Call me Briar," Briar quipped. "Now, when can Raven come out of the hospital? I know her husband is especially excited for her to recover, you know." Raven flushed red at the mention of Dexter.

"Well, Mrs Charming has seen better days," the doctor responded.

"Obviously!" Briar shrugged. "If you've toppelled over a skybridge and smashed onto concrete and then had a truck get rammed into you, you would have seen better days. Don't beat around the bush, please."

"Well, I'd say in a few weeks time, if she's very desperate. But she'll still need a back brace and casts."

Raven smiled. Finally, she could see Cerise and Dexter…

"And one more question, sir," Briar said.

"Yes?"

"Is Raven allowed champagne?"

"What?!" Raven cried, before coughing loudly. The doctor tutted disapprovingly at Briar.

"Don't tut at me," Briar answered. "I bought a bottle of champagne for her! And you know how they say champagne heals all wounds."

"I thought time healed all wounds," Raven pointed out.

"That is entirely beside the point!" responded the brunette. "But if she isn't… I'll graciously drink it for her."

Raven laughed.

—

"Have you ever considered adoption?" Cedar asked finally, tapping her pencil on her table.

"I want to," Hunter answered. "But she always changes the subject. I know it's a sensitive subject for her, but… yeah. I just want a child, that's all."

The counsellor opposite him considered for a bit and noted something down.

"It's best not to rush Ashlynn," Cedar concluded. "Patience is a virtue. And I'm not trying to be cheesy or unhelpful, but the only thing you can do in this situation is to wait until she is ready. Ashlynn has lost a child. And I know it's your child too, and I know she's recovered because it's been around a month or so… but it was Ashlynn's womb in which Harmony passed, and so she feels the most pressured. Understand?"

Hunter nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get it. I know I should be supportive."

"You already are very much so," Cedar answered warmly. "You can leave now, if you wish."

Hunter thanked his old friend and departed from the counselling office. He did very badly want to have a child. But he wasn't sure how, and he certainly didn't want to rush Ashlynn. He was glad there were people like Briar in this world to help Ashlynn and people like Cedar to help him; at least the burden wasn't as big.

He parked his Jeep in the garage and opened the back door. Ashlynn was sitting in the living room, reading a gardening magazine with a cup of chamomile tea on the coffee table, in her plushy, but teasingly short, mesh aqua robe.

"Hey, honey," she greeted, sending Hunter a smile. Hunter responded likewise and sat down beside his wife, putting an arm around her. "How was work?"

"Good, but not as amazing as your company…" he teased, playing with a lock of her strawberry blonde bangs.

Ashlynn giggled. "Charming, Hunter," she responded sarcastically.

Hunter grinned and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips that was readily accepted. They hadn't really done anything that had their lips in contact for a while; Ashlynn had only resolved to cuddles on the sofa. But it seemed she had changed her mind.

He grabbed her lower back to push his wife closer to him. Ash quickly obliged and wrapped both arms around his neck. They drew apart briefly for breath before he reattached his mouth to her's. They edged closer until Ashlynn was practically straddling his lap. Hunter slowly trailed kisses down her face and neck. She smelled like strawberry and mint.

"Hunter…" Ashlynn murmured. "We…should…"

Although, she promptly stopped talking as her brunette husband slowly slid off the shoulders of her gown.

It was a good thing, too.

—

 _ **ANNNNNNDDDD IIII'MMMMM…**_

" _ **Gonna swing by the chandelier-eeeer! By the chandelier-eeeeeerrr!**_ " Briar sang at the top of her lungs.

"Briar… you sing like an angel… but answer the damn phone already…" Hopper mumbled as he snuffled deeper into his fluffy pillow. At least it wasn't three in the morning, but he still regretted suggesting Briar to put her number one favourite song as her ringtone…

"Someone's feisty," Briar laughed, ruffling Hopper's hair.

"Hmm… you're talking," Hopper bantered, smiling a little. Briar seized up her phone and immediately recongised Ashlynn's panicked voice.

" _Briar! I don't know what to do! What I going to do?_ " her best friend wailed.

"Woah, calm down, Ash," Briar answered, immediately alert. "What's going on?"

" _It's about Hunter and I,_ " Ashlynn explained, sounding quite miserable.

Briar quickly jumped to conclusions. "Oh my goodness! You haven't divorced, have you? Is Hunter dead? Is he angry? Is he gay?" Hopper shot her a bemused expression. "Is…"

" _No, no!_ " Ashlynn interrupted. " _It's just…we were making out last night, he took off my robe, and things escalated from there._ "

"So he divorced you because of your robe?" Briar asked, confused.

" _No! We had, you know, **it**_!"

"What's _it_? Oh, oh! You guys had really good sex? And now you're worried that he hates you because you think there's no point in having sex when you can't, you know, bear children?"

There was a short period of silence.

" _Yes…_ " answered Ashlynn, almost begrudgingly.

The brunette prodded: "Well, did it feel good?"

" _What?_ "

"You know, having his penis in you."

Hopper groaned. "You're saying that really loud, sweetie…"

" _Well, it felt really really good_."

Briar giggled. "Did he use an ecologically friendly condom?"

" _Bri!_ " Ashlynn whined. " _I am not having a sex talk with you!_ "

"Of course, of course; where was I? Right, it felt good. So therefore it wasn't useless. You felt euphoric, he probably felt euphoric. I feel euphoric because you had sex and that's fine. Hopper isn't feeling euphoric but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you guys did the nasty, the doodla, whatever you wanna call it, and that's reality," she quipped.

"Inspirational," Hopper mumbled from underneath the duvet.

" _Okay. Thanks, Briar,_ " Ashlynn answered, and it sounded genuine. " _Bye._ "

"Bye, sweetie."

Briar happily placed the phone back on the nightstand before hopping out of bed. And Hopper wondered how he still managed to sleep with her around, and how he really really loved her for it.

—

 **Not ideal, I guess, but I'm unashamedly proud of this chapter.**

 **Raven is coming along well. I love writing Briar, she's always been my favourite.**

 **This is the first ever kiss scene I'm done, and it's probably cringy AF… I don't usually write kiss scenes. 3**

 **Hehe, the little sex convo between Ash and Bri made me laugh… Briar is so straightforward. To be honest I like writing Hopper like this; witty, sarcastic, strong. But sweet and shy nonetheless. He would have gotten used to Bri anyway, and wouldn't be nervous around her anymore.**

 **Don't forget to review, guys!**

 **\- Reade :)**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELP!

Hi everyone, I am so sorry for being a bitch, but I don't have much ideas for the story and I need some! And I am NOT going to quit this story! I love it too much!

Currently I am working on other one-shots and have not very much ideas for this fic. You can channel them to me via a Private Message, or a review if you are a Guest.

Please don't hate me, guys. I'm sure you guys have all experienced this before at least once in your life? Anyway, thanks to princess mh for her constant reviewing, Guest (however many guests there are), and everyone reading this and willing to give me an idea.

Any idea! It can be silly. It can be sad. It can be funny. You say it, I'll write it. There can be cameos. There can be flashbacks. Anything that pops into your head.

The only thing I cannot write is smut and anything homosexual. I am strongly religious and therefore I'm not allowed to write things like those. I'm sorry if you're offended by this.

If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I will credit you. However, it would be great if everyone can answer these questions for me:

Do you want Reece and Cerise to end up together?

Do you want Maddie and Humphrey to end up together?

Whose POV do you really want to see?

What do you want to know about the events that happened?

Which character in my story do you dislike the most; either the way I portray them or the way they are?

Is there anything you want me to change?

Thanks again for everything, guys. And I'm so sorry Writer's Block had to grab the hammer of Eternal No-Ideas and smash my head with it.

If you guys can help, I'll make it up to you with an extra long chapter.

But only if I have enough ideas!

\- A very distraught Reade-Queen-of-Versailles


	17. Peculiarities

**Chapter 16**

 **Peculiarities**

 **Hey everyone so I'm kind of baaaaaack… thanks to the amazing reviews and ideas! My brain has now started pumping some good plots!**

 **Huge huge thanks to my theory-bud, salty nap princess, who has pulled me back into the Ever After High fandom. If you love angst, definetely read her stories! They will either make you spontaneously combust or ache your heart…maybe both?**

 **Here's to reviewers:**

 **Ciel: Wow! Your review was long, but I love long reviews so good for us all! Having really nice and supportive reviews like that really help people, so thank you so much for all your kind words. For someone who doesn¡t really know english, your writing was very good and clear…that sounds so strange haha. I really like your ideas, especially about Raven having amnesia and Cupid finding someone who loves her. In fact, I will use both of those ideas. I don't think your comments are too critical at all! I do think that my stories are dramatic, and I had writer's block for the last few chapter so they were kind of bad. I have never been to Versailles, but I would love to go one day! Glad to know it's beautiful.**

 **Guest: Again, I have no idea how many Guests there are…anyway, I also adore the fairy godmther idea, however you must remember this is a Modern AU! No magic allowed! Nevertheless, I have managed to Modernise it and I will be using that idea.**

 **And here's the story, guys!**

 **P.S. And disclaimer - I know absolutely nothing about medical stuff and adoption. So I just winged it and this is the most inaccurate thing I've ever written, probs.**

 **—**

Call Dexter a geek, but he thought today would be perfect. The birds were chirping, the sky was almost insanely blue, and the sun was shining a warm glow on the city. It was also the day that Raven would finally be able to leave the hospital, which made it even more perfect than it already was.

He stopped himself from skipping and dancing down the street before he could make a fool of himself. He felt very calm and happy. If Darling had seen him, she would have laughed. Dexter remembered that his twin was halfway across the world from him, but he had his wife and his friends here in Everafter, so it was alright.

Being ridiculous, he decided to walk to the hospital because of what a beautiful day it was (apparantly). It wasn't extremely stupid, but just not what Dexter usually did.

He walked in the sliding doors of the medical centre and into the elevator, until he reached the floor desired and got off. He turned down a hallway and saw a throng of his friends - Maddie holding balloons, Cerise looking like she had won the lottery, and Briar with an ice tub full of champagne. Ashlynn and Hunter were there, but looking very awkward with each other.

"Hereth lie the day that He, the LORD hath made. We shall all rejoice according, and be grateful," Maddie said solemnly.

"Hear, hear," Briar and Cerise chorused.

Dexter wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he didn't mind because today was the day of days. The glorious day when heaven descended upon his humble abode! Feeling very lucky and sappy, he sat himself down beside Hunter, waiting patiently.

Almost two minutes after he sat down, the doors open and a nurse walked out, wheeling a back-braced Raven.

The waiting room descended into chaos. Briar started singing an off-tune version of 'Hallelujah'. Maddie scattered painted tea leaves around the bewildered Raven like it was confetti, and draped streamers and bunting across her shoulders and lap. Cerise promptly burst into tears and dampered Raven's shoulder. Ashlynn and Hunter, unsure what to do, just watched, looking slightly amused. Dexter was grabbed by an off-tune-singing Briar to initiate the Can-can.

When Briar, Maddie and Cerise had considerably sobered, they thanked an eternally-scarred nurse, offered Raven their congratulations, and asked nonstop about how she was feeling. The nurse left in a hurry, probably looking for someone sane she could tend to.

"How are you, Raven? Not too hurt?" Cerise flustered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You know, my back aches a little and…" Raven stopped as Briar thrust a bottle of champagne into her hands. "Oh, alright. Um, yeah, I'm fine. A little sore, kind of uncomfortable in my leg."

"You made it! You're alive!" Maddie exclaimed, hugging her friend joyously. She tied several of the balloons to the arms of the wheelchair. What with the balloons, bunting, streamers, champagne, and slightly deranged entourage, Raven feared the amount of stares she would recieve when she was wheeled back.

"There's nothing wrong except for her back. What a miracle! WHAT JOY!" Briar cried.

Raven was wheeled down to the street outside.

"Au revoir!" Maddie called to the hospital. "Thank you for nursing our Raven." She bowed like a Japanese warrior and skipped alongside Raven, who was being wheeled by Dexter, who was flanked by Briar and Hunter on either side. Cerise stood holding Raven's hand and Ashlynn sort of hung out near the back.

They walked silently like this for some time. Suddenly, Raven gave a sharp cry.

"Raven?" four voices said simultaneously. Briar, Maddie, Cerise and Dexter knelt in front of the pained woman.

"Aah…" she held her head and winced. After a while, she stopped and looked up, blinking.

Dexter sighed in relief, grateful her head didn't…implode or something.

"Wait…" Raven's eyes widened as she studied each of their faces. "Wh-Who are you all?"

—

Blondie woke up to a bright morning and the smell of a honey mocha latte on her bedside table. Early to rise, she sat up straight away and took a sip of the beverage placed there by her housemate, Cedar.

She slipped into a pair of high-waisted denim shorts and a frilly cream-coloured tee. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she walked down the stairs, checking her schedule of her laptop balanced on her arm. Tucked under the other arm was paperwork for her journalist and reporter job. She held her mug, sipping at it. Today was her day off - once in a fortnight.

Downstairs, Cedar was in the kitchen at the counter with her cinnamon and apple smoothie, sipping while writing down paperwork. Her hair was messily piled on top of her head.

"Morning, Dee," the therapist greeted.

"Hey, Cedar, how's it going?"

"Don't know. Marie's coming in for another session after her eating disorder has generally subsided - don't want to test it though. I was thinking about offering some more help to Marlo, his pyrophobia is shocking…"

"You work too hard."

"I'm helping people, I might as well work hard while I'm at it."

"You're too good for the world," Blondie said, sitting down on the tall bar chair beside Cedar.

"No, I'm just too practical for people to manage. Gotta be there at eight. I need to go."

Bundling up her belongings, Blondie's housemate left, making said blonde chuckle. After making herself some bacon, honey on toast and eggs, she sat down in front of the flatscreen and turned it on. She switched to the news channel to see Michelle, her stand-in on off days, doing a poor excuse of a job with her snotty voice and equally annoying face.

Usually at seven thirty, Michelle was replaced with a much easier to tolerate Stephen. Blondie awaited the latest dramatic gossip. As the brunette started talking, the news he had to deliver made the breakfasting head reporter freeze.

Blondie gasped, dropped her fork with a clatter, and immediately started to cry.

—

"Who are you all?" Raven repeated, blinking up at four astonished faces. "Why am I in a wheelchair?"

She looked around at the people around her. She saw a man, a brunette woman, another red-dressed one and one more that looked cute and quite strange.

"You don't know me?" the man asked. He looked quite hurt, on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry, no. I don't mean to make you all upset," they seemed like nice fellows, from their looks, Raven thought. She did feel guilty, although she did not know these people. The brunette girl who was wearing the red dress burst into tears.

"Oh! Please don't cry! I'm sorry if I've said something bad," Raven apologised. "I'm not intending to offend you. But please, tell me who you all are. I assume you are my…helpers?" She looked around again. All of them looked terrified and upset.

"Briar Beauty?" the tallest woman said slowly.

"Is that your name?"

"Yes, it is."

Raven nodded. The others introduced themselves as Cerise Hood (the crying girl), Madeline (the short one), and Dexter Charming.

"Dexter Charming," Raven repeated. "What a familiar name…oh!"

Another pained yell came from the wheelchaired woman as she winced. "Oh, my head…"

Raven shook her aching head and looked up to see the miserable faces of her closest friends.

"Hey, is everyone okay? You guys all look like someone got hit by a meteor or something," she laughed before turning to her husband, whose eyes were filled with tears. "Dex, honey, you alright?"

There was a long period of silence that made Raven uncomfortable. Out of the blue, Dexter embraced her tightly. While she enjoyed the sudden hug immensely, she could not think of why she deserved such an act, nor why everyone looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. She returned the gesture, yet could not remember what happened that seemed to have scarred the four friends. She only remembered head pain, some confusion and little dialogue. Some questions she asked? She hoped she hadn't asked anything rude.

"You know who I am, right?" Briar asked after Dexter had let go.

The question's oddness startled Raven. "Briar Cadice Beauty, party thrower, lover of naps and champagne, loves pink and roses and black onyx, married to Hopper Croakington, led a group of vengeful prostitutes to abuse perverts?" Raven recounted, a query in her voice.

"Thank the croquet!" Maddie said, who had been speechless since Raven had asked what was wrong. Cerise, who still had tears streaming thickly down her cheeks, seemed too overwhelmed to talk.

"I-I have to go. I can't take this…"

Raven watched, concerned, as her best friend left, sniffling. "What did I say? Did I say something terrible? Dex, what did I say?"

He rubbed her arm soothingly. "It's alright, Rae. She's just overwhelmed with all the hospital stuff…you know…"

Raven doubted it as Dexter continued wheeling her through. She looked around to see Briar chewing her lip, Maddie occassionally glancing at Dexter pitifully, and noticed that all the happiness had gone. And yet she could not figure out why.

—

Cerise arrived home sobbing hysterically. Red, upon seeing her daughter's distressed state, offered her a bowl of bacon and a blanket. Cerise was grateful that her mother asked nothing about what had happened, in case she offended her daughter - her father would have interrogated her until he couldn't think of any more questions.

Cerise sat on the couch stuffing bacon in her mouth. Red only approached to refill the bowl and stroke her hair.

Fat chance for Raven to arrive out of hospital with no brain damage! It was all that blasted Cupid's fault. If Dex hadn't fallen for her, Raven wouldn't have gotten drunk and attempted to suicide!

"No, it's my fault!" Cerise muttered to herself. "I couldn't stop her, I didn't run fast enough…I didn't try to help her and Dexter's relationship…"

Red could no longer contain her concern. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Raven doesn't remember me! She probably does, but who's to say it won't happen again…" sobbing remorsefully into her mother's lap, Cerise felt pathetic. No, she was pathetic, for not supporting her amnesia-ridden friend instead of running back home and having an idiotic self pity party.

Anyone else would have found Cerise's blubbering incomprehensive, but Red seemed to understand almost immediately.

"Sweetie, there are some things in life you can't change. It's no one's fault that Raven decided to take her life but her own. And she must suffer her own consequences, and there's nothing anyone can do about it," she soothed.

"Well, there's - there's always something you can do!" Cerise scoffed. "But-but I didn't freaking do anything! Godmother! Why does she have to be so…so selfish!"

"Who? Raven or Cupid?"

"I don't even know at this point! I'm just…blabbering nonsense…until I…I can find someone t-to blame…" her voice became softer with every word.

"What you need is a nice warm bubble bath."

Cerise sighed. "Yeah. That sounds good."

—

Cedar sat down at her table. Marie seemed very stable, plump even. It was good to see some meat around those bones. She had looked very healthy, pink cheeks and pretty curls. Marie was one of Cedar's successes.

It was a little late for anyone else to come - lunch hour. Cedar took out her pasta, microwaved it with the microwave in the waiting room, and returned to her office to eat while sorting through some digital files.

A knock came at her door. Before she could answer, a head of curly pink highlights protuded from the door, followed by a curvy body.

"Briar," Cedar greeted. "Hi, what brings you here?"

"I have something to talk about that's been bugging me since I got married," Briar said, always to the point.

Cedar perked up, interested. She pulled up a blank file and started typing Briar's name and details. "Go ahead."

"Well, it all started when Hopper asked me a question…"

—

Cerise emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. She internally thanked her mother for suggesting the bubble bath. She changed into black denim shorts, a white t-shirt and a plaid hoodie.

She sat on her bed and scanned her laptop to see if she had gotten any emails. She had gotten one from her boss: asking if she could take a shift tomorrow from six to nine in the evening.

Cerise immediately answered that she didn't mind. A distraction to return working as a waitress was exactly what she needed.

The doorbell rang. The brunette heard her mother open the door and some muffled dialogue.

"Cerise?" Red knocked gently on her daughter's bedroom door. "There's a handsome young man here to see you."

Reece! she thought immediately. Exactly who I want to talk to.

She scurried down the hall to open the front door, smiling. However, her grin dropped as soon as she let eyes on the man.

"Daring?!" Cerise spluttered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The blonde looked dashing as always - naturally perfect golden hair, wearing a business suit.

"Cerise, I have broken up with Victoria," he announced.

"Who?"

"You know, the, uh…"

"The slut you cheated on me with?" Cerise deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like a businessman instead of a stripper?" The question was offensive, but she couldn't care less.

"I've changed jobs as well as my heart," Daring said, flashing a grin. "And all for one reason, my love…"

"Better publicity?" she guessed.

"…You!" the cocky man shouted. "I love you, Cerise, and I can't believe I was stupid enough to give up what I had with you, a beautiful relationship, to pursue a disgusting stripper."

The brunette, afte holding back for so long, finally let hell break loose.

"Our relationship? Beautiful? Daring, the only thing fucking beautiful was your face. Which was why I was drawn in! I thought you were a good, kind, sincere person. The way you talked to me at the first date we ever had made me think you were a-a great guy! But then you still flirt with other girls. Do you think I don't notice! Well, I do! It fucking hurts, you know, to see your boyfriend who you dedicate all your love and attention to chase after a prettier girl! I was the lowest rung on the popularity ladder, and yet you still chose me…"

"Cerise-"

"JUST LET ME TALK! And when you did choose me over all the girls fighting over each other to freaking see you, I felt like somebody actually cared about me, like I actually belonged in this crazy mess! You took me to meet all your popular friends, and I actually felt privileged! You know, everyone wants to be Daring Charming's girlfriend! You know what, Charming? Briar told me that she had never seen you be so faithful to someone, which meant I was made by the heavens for you. Let me tell you that your cousin was wrong. She may be the smartest girl I've known but for some reason no one can see past your egotistical ways!"

At this point, angry tears were streaming down Cerise's face. But she wasn't done.

"When I saw you flirt with other girls with better backgrounds than me, I felt like trash again! You never knew, but I relied on you to feel special. The fact that I can't believe in myself without having someone else is ridiculous! Which is why I always followed you around like a dog! Do you know what fucking hurts more than you loving someone higher than me? Someone lower than me! That - that Victoria chick, she's a disgusting woman who is looked down upon by everyone! I have a good job! I'm a waitress, I run marathons to earn money for charity! I'm in a higher position than her! But you choosing her over me means that you believe I'm worse than her. And trust me, that just destroyed my self esteem!"

"Cerise, please…"

"The fact that you can turn up at my door and pretend you did nothing that hurt me just because you dumped a girlfriend and got a new job isn't going to erase what happened! I know you had a picture perfect life, but that doesn't mean every mistake you did can be rubbed out and forgotten. Everything perfect is filled with flaws, and let me tell you, you are the most flawed object of perfection on this planet!"

Cerise slammed the door and curled up into a ball, crying silently, wondering how much worse her life could possibly get.

—

"Are you sure about this?" Hunter whispered gently. Ashlynn, staring at the orphanage in front of them, nodded and took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon," the lady at the front desk greeted. The two echoed the greeting and looked around the lobby. The walls were covered in drawings made by children and photographs, and a box of toys was sitting in the corner beside a couch.

Hunter explained that they wanted to have a look at the children because they were considering adoption. The lady (whose name was Maureen) led them to a room full of children.

"Have fun!" she smiled, before pushing them in and closing the door.

"I guess we'll just look around, then," Hunter mumbled, unsure of what to do. The couple strolled around the room.

"Hii!" a little boy greeted, staring up at them.

"Oh, hey there," Hunter smiled. "What's your name?"

The little boy scratched his head. "My name is…is…Batman!" He jumped around, singing, "nananananananananananana BATMAN!" at the top of his lungs. Hunter chuckled and Ashlynn supressed a smile.

They continued looking at the children. Ashlynn felt something pull at her skirt. She looked down to two little girls who seemed very young, maybe three.

"Are you gonna addop us?" one of them asked. "Coz I'm Emmie and this is Samaffa and we are very good girls."

Ashlynn and Hunter knelt down. "Very good girls?" Ashlynn repeated, smiling. "That's good, because I was a very bad girl when I was a kid."

"Really?" Samantha questioned, wide eyed. "Did you steal cookies?"

"Yes, I stole lots of cookies," Ashlynn smiled.

"Oh," Emmie whispered. "Effyone, this lady stealed lots of cookies!"

The room erupted in laughter for no reason, but the couple felt happy seeing these children.

"What's your name?" Samantha asked.

"Ashlynn," the strawberry-blonde replied.

"Ohhhh…that's a pretty name. What's the big man called?"

"I'm Hunter," the brunette chuckled.

"I don't like that name," Emmie said. "But I like Ashlynn." The two girls laughed again and ran off. Ashlynn stared after them wistfully.

After an afternoon of playing, talking, and hanging out with the kids, Maureen finally let them leave. The two walked towards Hunter's car.

"Any thoughts?" Hunter asked his wife.

Ashlynn sighed. "Oh, I love all of them. So hyper, so happy…one would never guess they were orphans."

He smiled, seeing his spouse happy for once. "I have to say, I really loved Emmie and Samantha."

Ashlynn nodded in agreement. "Yes, but I feel we can't really adopt one without the other, can we? I don't really want two children…it may get a little noisy and messy. Perhaps when one of them is older we can adopt a second."

"We'll see, won't we? Tomorrow we'll go back to the orphanage and see who we like best. You can take as long as you like to decide, as long you're happy."

—

Maddie, after having walked Raven and Dexter back to their house, immediately walked back to her house, marched in, and made herself a cup of strong peppermint-daffodil-ginger-clover-sausage-corn bread-bauguette-maple syrup tea, and sat in the kitchen solemnly drinking it. She thought for a few minutes about Dexter's situation, then picked up the 80's telephone (which was once shattered to pieces and was now being held up by washi tape) and called the White Rabbit Hospital.

"Good morning, this is the White—"

"Do you happen to know the doctor who tended to Mrs Raven Charming?" Maddie interrupted.

"Oh, yes, I-I can look through the files," the woman stammered. "Yes, here we are…Dr. Lindsay Sial…"

"I want to talk to him," said Maddie.

"Um, okay. Sure."

There was a series of clicks.

"Good morning," a man's voice came. Maddie returned the greeting then inquired about Raven.

"She's got amnesia or something," she explained, and recounted the details to him.

"Well, this is very upsetting, but not unexpected," Dr Sial answered. "She had some serious damage to brain cells. They can regenerate, of course, but perhaps they aren't as strong as before, which means she might get some shocks of amnesia. They can wear off over time, but further damage to the head area can make it permanent."

If Maddie told this to Dexter, he would probably wrap bubblewrap and cushions around Raven's head.

"Is there any way to fix it?" she inquired.

"Not that we know of," responded the surgeon. "Her body is still very weak. Surgery could make it worse because of her delicate immune system. Medicine can backfire, so any kind of medication could be potentially fatal. The best solution is time. Her body needs to heal herself to get her immune system kicking back into gear, or else it might slowly vanish."

Maddie knew nothing about medical science, but she listened carefully.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor," she said. "Have a good weekend."

"You too…"

"Maddie."

"…Miss Maddie."

Madeline put down the reciever and sighed. She knew happiness wouldn't last for long.

 **Here, guys. Hope you're happy…**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been here for so long, but if you guys have more ideas please please pump them in!**

 **Thanks!**


	18. Quintessential

**Chapter 17**

 **Quintessential**

"Blondie? I'm back!" Cedar called after a long day of work. Briar's case was certainly interesting - she'd have to do some research later.

She listened for a reply.

"I'm upstairs," came a dull response. Cedar frowned. Blondie's bedroom was downstairs, and the blonde reporter scarcely ever wandered upstairs unless she was in Cedar's room.

Cedar put down her belongings on the couch and walked up the stairs to find Blondie. When she did, the therapist was surprised to see her in the guest room, fluffing out the pillows.

"We're having a guest over?" she asked. Truth to be told, Cedar disliked uninvited guests, and Blondie always alerted her two weeks before.

"That's right," Blondie said. She sounded chokey and overwhelmed as she dusted the drawers.

"Oh really? And who might this guest be?"

The blonde paused her cleaning. She turned to Cedar with wide and worried eyes.

"My twin brother. He's been missing for twenty years. But now they've found him."

—

Humphrey Dumpty was sitting on his couch and reading a book on coding when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up, opened it, and was surprised to be met with the curly-haired short girl with the disturbing past. He had forgotten her name.

"Good day," said the young lady.

"Hello," said Humphrey, who was confused why she turned up at his doorstep (or indeed, knew where he lived). (?! Stalker?)

There was a long period of silence. "Sorry, I've forgotten your name. Uh…Is it Mary? Millie? Maudie?"

"What kind of name is Maudie? What an unfortunate soul to be christened with such a label," the girl answered. "It's Madeline. Maddie, if you will." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I must thank you for accompanying me to go bunjee jumping.

"What now?"

Maddie didn't explain anything about why she had picked him or known where he lived. "I can't drive, so we must take your car. I unicycled here." Sure enough, there was a large bright pink unicycle whose wheel looked like a huge chocolate iced donut.

"How do you know I have a car?"

"I fixed it, remember?"

Oh…right. She had.

Maddie opened the door and climbed in. Humphrey sat in the driver's seat. She gave him a map. Sighing, he followed the directions down roads and highways as Maddie started to create a poem. It went like this:

" _There once were two explorers,_

 _And one was very crazy._

 _The other one wore glasses,_

 _Because his sight was hazy._

 _The hazy one very disliked_

 _Adventure of all sorts,_

 _And the crazy one was trying_

 _To change his preconcieved thoughts._

 _She had once fixed his car,_

 _The task wasn't very small._

 _And now she endeavoured to change his mind,_

 _Once and for all._

 _So she did the weirdest things_

 _That she could possibly find,_

 _In hope that he would leave_

 _All his stupid fears behind._

 _Because the moment she met him_

 _She knew he was that kind,_

 _Of person who would hold back_

 _For he listened to his mind._

 _And now you see, all listeners,_

 _You do not have to fear!_

 _For Madeline will try to fix_ — OH, HUMPHREY, LOOK, WE'RE HERE!" And indeed they were. It was a large-ish clearing, green with grass. There were some benches and sturdy trees. Maddie jumped out immediately and took some equipment out of a backpack that was shaped as a blob of paint. She secured thick ropes around the sturdiest tree with complicated knots and put on a harness around her geometrically patterned t-shirt and matching leggings. She attatched on her curly head a helmet shaped like a top hat that was seemingly made out of playing cards.

"Do you have a license?" Humphrey inquired, although he was certain what the answer was.

"Of course not! But Briar ran through all the basics with me," Maddie responded cheerfully. She clipped the harness to the thick ropes, then passed Humphrey one. He was too polite to refuse.

The poor blonde sighed again and wondered why he was such a target for crazy adventure-seeking curly-haired woman.

—

Raven giggled as Dexter wheeled her into another room. Which room she wasn't sure, as she was blindfolded with one of his ties (because he didn't have a blindfold).

"Okay," Dexter said, taking off the tie-blindfold.

Raven grinned and looked around. "Woah…" she breathed.

Dex had somehow turned the left wall of their bedroom into a photo album and the right wall into a bucket list. On the left wall lay black and white wooden photo frames hanging around a corkboard. Said corkboard which was strung with blue, purple, and white ribbon, with more photos pegged on the ribbon. Everything was in chronological order.

The bucket-list wall was a scrapbook of photos and brochures which were taped up in the shape of the word 'NEXT…' In the middle was a huge world map with a set of pins that were either blue, purple, or white. There was one golden pin in the state of Charmington, in Ever After.

"That's the past," Dexter explained, pointing to the left wall. "And that's—"

"—Our future," Raven finished in a whisper. "Why did you do all this?"

"Because I realised that before I was always too busy or too tired to go places with you. One day, we'll travel all across the world. Since you'll be out of your wheelchair in two weeks, I've planned and booked a trip to France. We're taking first class."

"No way!" Raven grinned. "Oh Dex, I can't believe…this is amazing and…I…I can't wait, honey!" She grabbed him and hugged him.

"Thank you…for everything," she whispered.

—

Blondie shifted on the couch, feeling restless and worried. She glanced at the clock over and over again. She wished Cedar was with her as some support. She hadn't seen her twin in years - too many years.

At ten-thirty sharp, the doorbell rang. Blondie mustered up all her hidden courage, stood up, and went and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a male replica of Blondie. However, he was much taller, he didn't have a fringe, and his arms and face were laced with scars. They stood staring at each other for the longest time. All the courage Blondie had gathered slowly faltered away. This was her twin brother…who had been missing for so long. Her heart beat wildly. She felt weak. It didn't feel right, yet she never felt more happy. He was back! Her childhood best friend was back!

"Blondie?" he asked finally. He smiled that familiar smile.

Blondie started crying. She leapt forward and hugged him. He still _felt_ the same. "Oh Xavier, I thought you were gone! Twenty years!" she sobbed.

"I missed you too, baby sis," Xavier smiled.

And then Blondie knew that despite the fact that he had been in an abusive family for twenty years, and that they hadn't seen each other since they were eight and he had disappeared, that he was the same old Xavier Lockes…the same old twin she loved.

"Come on, Xavier," Blondie said, leading him inside. "Welcome home."


	19. Recondite

**Chapter 18**

 **Recondite**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **I'm surprised no one has noticed so far, but has anyone realised there's a pattern with the chapter names?**

 **Whoever guesses…I may give you a scene like I did with the 'Lollypop' character…kindness is key! Or if you don't want a scene, you can name a prize through a PM.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **princess mh: Thanks for your support as always! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: Thank you so much for all the gorgeous reviews! I hope you like this chapter, as there shall be (as you call it) 'Haddie'-ness and weirdness from Briar, who I am unashamedly writing as a slightly crazy party girl. I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of sick of Huntlynn being Couple Goals, so I wrote a fiery argument. And trouble? Xavier? No way! In fact, I based his name after 'saviour' because he'll be like a guardian angel in this fic. Xavier and Reece are basically my two dream guys with added flaws that I smushed in…**

"So, Briar, what are you trying to do exactly?" Dexter asked, raising an eyebrow. They were seated in a fancy restaraunt with Raven and Briar on one side of the table and their husbands on the other. They were all wearing as elegant clothing as possible.

"I'm just saying, if Hopper married me, and you're my cousin, you're his cousin in-law, but if you married Raven…" Briar paused for effect. "Would that make Raven his in-law in-law?"

"You invited us to fancy restaraunt just to discuss this," Raven said, but it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Yes!…No!" Briar answered.

Dexter sighed. "Can you just get to the point?"

"Is Raven allowed alcohol?" the stilletoed brunette asked.

"How do you deal with her?" Dexter muttered to Hopper, who shrugged.

"Shut it, Mr Politician!" Briar snapped.

Raven was looking exasperated but amused. "Is that the point of inviting us out here? To ask if I can consume alcohol?"

"Part of it," Briar admitted. "Because I was thinking, next week on Thursday night we could invite everyone to this fancy bar and book a private room, as a celebration for Raven's department…"

"Departure," Hopper corrected.

"Same thing! Anyway, Raven's departure from the hospital _and_ her departure to _Deutschland_!"

"That means Germany in German," Dexter deadpanned.

"Ah, shit. You know I slept through all my language classes," Briar muttered. "Anyway!" She cheered up. "What do you say?"

Dexter shook his head. "I think that's a terrible—"

"I like it," Raven interrupted. "And besides, it is my party, Dex. Briar said so herself. I'm allowed alcohol in one week, and it's Wednesday, soo…that sounds great, Bri!"

"This is why I love my cousin in law," Briar said, hugging Raven and sticking her tongue out at the men.

"Who should we invite?" the wheelchaired woman asked her cousin in-law next to her.

"I was thinking you, me, Maddie, Cerise, and Ashlynn, and they can choose one guy to bring along. We want it to be a private thing, not announcing to the world that you're going to France," the (slightly crazy) brunette responded. "Maybe Cerise will bring along that hot maybe-boyfriend of her's!"

"I'm sitting right here," Hopper deadpanned.

Dexter was still looking skeptical. "I object. It's a lucrudious idea. If Raven gets drunk, she might injure herself around the skull area, which means she might get amnesia forever! It's dangerous, it's stupid, and it's irresponsible."

"Years of being a governmental-debater-guy has done its work on you," Briar observed, unfazed.

"Governmental-debater-guy IS NOT A—"

"Hush it. Raven will be fine. If anyone's going to get drunk, it will most likely be me," the curly-haired Beauty answered lightly. "And everything be will great. What's the worse that can happen?"

The bespectacled politician pouted like a sulky kid. "Fine," he muttered at the food arrived.

"Chin up, Dex. It will be alright," Raven smiled, patting his arm.

The four settled down to eat.

Hopper jumped as his phone rang. "Sorry, I'll be right back," he apologised, and walked out to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hunter," responded Hunter's voice. "Hey, uh, is Ashlynn at your place with Briar?"

"No?" Hopper frowned. "We're at a restaraunt…why? What happened?"

"She left a note saying she'd come back at seven, and I need to know where she is," Hunter explained.

"Why? You don't have to stalk your wife, man," the ginger chuckled.

"I know! It's just that…you know, you might be stupid and do something weird. That I don't want her to do."

"Okay then. Name five things she might be doing now that you don't her to do," Hopper answered.

"Uh, jump off a bridge…get a divorce…see someone else…"

"Do you think Ashlynn has the sanity and heart to do any of those things?"

"Admittedly not, but I'm going out to find her. She might be doing something crazy now! Hold on…wait, screw that, she's home now. Bye."

"Uh, okay…?" Hopper hung up and shrugged before walking back inside.

"Who was it?" Dexter asked.

"Hunter."

"What was he calling about?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Hopper admitted.

—

"Ash! Where have you been?" Hunter cried. He walked forward to hug Ashlynn, who just looked…worried.

"No, don't touch me!" Ashlynn shouted.

Hunter froze. "What?"

"Sorry, I just…I don't feel well," she responded meekly.

Hunter was confused. "Alright, but where have you been?"

"I…I…I haven't been doing anything bad, I promise. I swear," Ashlynn said, looking even more fretful by the second. "I just can't tell you about it. It's nothing that will hurt you or me. It's just private, alright?" Every sentence she spoke, she backed away one step at a time.

"Ash, you have to tell me! Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" the strawberry-blonde shouted. "Please stop asking! It's none of your business!"

"Everything's my damn business! You are my wife, and I need to make sure you don't get hurt. You've been an emotional wreck, and what if you…I dunno, jump off a bridge or try to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself?" Ashlynn repeated furiously. "I wouldn't do such a thing! I wouldn't be so selfish! I'm not an emotional wreck, and if you went through such a thing…having a dead baby you cared for for nine months get ripped out of your stomach…well, it's - it's - it's pretty traumatising! I am not one of your critters who needs saving!"

"I'm just trying to help you! The doctors said your body wasn't stable, so of course I need to watch over you and care for you! It hurts for me as a father as well, you know!"

"SHUT UP!" Ashlynn screamed. She stood there in silence breathing heavily. "Sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean…I wasn't thinking…" Shaking, she ran into their bedroom. Hunter stared after her. She re-emerged with a full backpack.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Ashlynn ignored him and slammed the front door after her.

—

Ashlynn hopped off her bicycle in front of a shiny modern villa made out of neat oak wood planks. She rang the doorbell and stood there, wondering what had happened with Hunter over the last two minutes.

The door opened and Ashlynn was surprised to see a blonde man standing there. "Oh, hello!" he greeted amiably.

"I'm so sorry…I thought this was my friend's house," Ashlynn apologized, shocked. "Good night, sir."

She turned to leave when she heard a voice coming from inside.

"Ash? Is that you?" Cedar called. Ashlynn turned around gratefully. "Cedar! Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure!" Blondie and her head of bouncy curls poked through the door. "Come in, come in! The more the merrier!"

"I had a fight with Hunter," the strawberry blonde whispered to Cedar when Blondie was out of earshot. "We've never had a fight before…I don't know what to do."

"It'll be fine," Cedar whispered back.

They headed in, where Ashlynn was seated on the couch. She was given a cup of warm tea, and the four people sat there.

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" the ever-polite guest asked the blonde man. Ashlynn felt that he looked incredibly familiar.

"I'm Blondie's twin, Xavier," he answered cheerfully.

Ashlynn nodded. "Cool! I didn't know that Blondie had a twin!"

"You probably wouldn't because I've been missing for twenty years but they just rescued me from my abusive kidnappers that I always thought were my extended family and they hit me a lot which is why I have all these scars," Xavied said in one breath.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry, Xavier."

"It's fine. The past's in the past, right?" he responded.

They chatted all night about news and personal lives. It was midnight, and they all retired to their bedrooms. Ashlynn made herself comfortable on the sofa bed, where Cedar and Blondie had arranged pillows, blankets, and a huge pale green quilt.

Ash pulled the blankets up to her chin and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

—

"…And that's how I got into an Yo Mama insult battle with the president's wife," Maddie finished proudly. "More tea?"

"No, thank you," Humphrey declined politely. They were seated in his house. To be honest, he was grateful for the company, although he would never admit it to anyone. He lived by himself and rarely had guests over.

"I must thank you deeply for coming bunjee-jumping with me. And skydiving," Maddie thanked. "I know you're really scared of heights, but you still did it anyway."

Humphrey sighed. "Yeah, well my dad fell off a cliff when I was seven, which is probably why I hate heights so much…"

"Oh," she responded. "I should go home now. Dad might have forgotten about not leaving the broken tub handle in the cheese display."

He stood up and walked with her to the front door. "Bye, Maddie."

"Silly boy," she laughed. "There is no such thing as goodbye." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before leaving and slamming the door in his face.

Humphrey blushed and sat back down, wondering if he had gone mad. That, or he was in love.

 **I loved writing this. The first part made me chuckle. I love using Briar as an unleash-ment (?!) of my inner bluntness. It was so satisfying with Hunter and Ash's argument, and even more satisfying that Ashlynn finally knows she doesn't need no man to feel safe!**

 **And Humphrey and Maddie! Ah! I loved the cuteness of them. I hope you guys kaughed at Maddie's first line. She is my fun and optimistic cute lil comic relief! The other couples may be great but they are the epitome of cuteness. She's crazy, he's too overprotective, and she wants to teach him to get over his ways. I will fangirl over them now!**

 **Have a great rest of the day/night!**


	20. Squabbles

**Chapter 19**

 **Squabbles**

 **Hello my dears! Enjoy this chapter, as it was written for purely laughs and cuteness! I hope this cheers up your day!**

 **PLEASE READ THIS FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!**

 **By the way, if you don't know, there's a pattern with the names of the chapters. Whoever guesses may earn a scene in this fanfic like I did with the character Lollypop, or any other prize you can name.**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **Guest - Thanks for your love, but begging will be unecessary and I will spend much of my spare time writing, no so need to worry! :) Enjoy!**

 **princess mh - Sorry sweetie, no clues! But remember it's the chapter NAMES, not the actual chapters.**

 **CreativeWritingSoul - Haha, good for Xavier then! He's just a straightfoward optimistic lil male reincarnation of Blondie. I'm happy that my writing makes people feel good!**

 **Here's the next installment, guys!**

"So, that's one vegetarian stir-fry, one tofu fried rice, and steamed red bean buns," Cerise recapped, tapping her notebook.

"Yep."

"Okay," she moved to enter the order in a screen imbedded in the wall, which would directly go to the kitchen.

The orient-inspired restaraunt was in one of its busy hours. The walls were crimson and lined with Japanese screen windows. Red paper lanterns dangled over sturdy bamboo tables and chairs. Cerise waved to Rosa as the other waitress draped the white tablecloths over the other tables.

"Cerise! Good to see you, hun!" Marcia, the large-bodied manager exclaimed in her ever-motherly tone. She leaned forward to give the girl a hug. "How's your week going?"

"Not too good," Cerise confessed, as no one ever beat around the bush with Marcia. "But I think it'll get better…"

"Let's hope so, darl," the manager responded sympathetically. "Excuse me, dearie. I must go." And she dashed off, waving her clipboard.

The brunette waitress smiled after her. Marcia did help her forget some of her worries, at least for now. Cerise heard the bell ring - which meant someone had arrived. She strolled to the door and welcomed them in. "Table for five? Right this way please."

It was a busy night. Most of the diners had disappeared after eight, and silence once again filled the homey building. Cerise's ears perked up as the bell jingled. It seemed odd that someone would arrive after eight, but she didn't complain. She only went to the door and welcomed them in.

"Cerise! Good to see you!" Reece grinned. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Me neither," she answered, and returned his smile.

"I'm only here to see my sister - she runs this restaraunt," he continued.

Cerise was surprised to hear Marcia was related to Reece, and wondered why she was stupid enough not to realise they had the same surname - Fallashe.

"You want a table?" she asked after a while.

"Eh, why the hell not."

So she sat him down at a table for one.

Marcia glided in and the siblings exchanged some dialouge. (Including Marcia's remark, "you look like a homeless loner in this restaraunt.") Then she glided away, and Reece stayed there to stare into space for a few minutes.

"I'd better go now. Sorry I couldn't talk with you, Cerise," he said, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Wait!"

He waited.

"Uh…I'll walk you out. I haven't seen you in ages," Cerise stammered, flustered. She would not admit she missed him.

Reece laughed. "Oh, how the tables have turned. A lady escorting a gentleman out…isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"That's sexism."

"That's chivalry."

"You're an idiot."

"Likewise."

Cerise rolled her eyes. "Hey, I need to ask you something," she added. When he waited for her to continue, she sighed. "Um…so Briar's holding a farewell party for Raven next Wednesday…"

"HOLY SHIT! Raven's dead?!" Reece shouted.

"Farewell party, not a funeral," Cerise answered. "And if you must know, it's because Rae and Dex and going off to Paris for some couple-y getaway."

"Oh, Paris! City of romance! City of dreams! City of fame and fortune! City of…pigeons! City of…lamp posts! City of baugettes!"

"Will you let me finish?" Cerise sighed. "Anyway, she said I could take a dude…so you wanna come?"

Reece contemplated for a couple of seconds. "Is it…a date? Are you asking me out? A girl to a guy? Oh, how the tables have turned."

"That's sexist - oh sorry, CHIVALRIC," she teased. "And no, it's not. Unless you want it be, because…I…I don't mind dating losers."

"Then I can't date you then, because 'loser' is far from the excellence that is me," he joked.

"Oh, hardee-har-har," the brunette said sarcastically. "If 'loser' is far from your personality, I'm guessing 'humble' is even further…so is that a yes?"

"Definetely. I mean…"

"CERISE, MY LOVE!" came an obnoxious voice from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was the self-absorbed ex-stripper. Reece looked quite unimpressed with the blonde's dramatic ordeal.

"Do you stalk me or what?" Cerise demanded, turning to the radiant man.

"No, my darling wolf cub! It's a mere coincidence!" Daring protested, looking reading to fall on his knees and beg if he needed.

"Then is it also a coincidence that you're holding red roses and a shirt that says, 'Forgive me'?" she deadpanned.

"Leave her alone, man," Reece frowned.

"What do you have to say about this, you son of a bitch?" Daring snarled.

Cerise huffed and stormed back in the restaraunt.

"Just you and me now, ex-stripper," Reece growled.

"Your number of good traits is the same as the number of girls who like you…that is, none," the blonde sneered.

"If your face was as hideous as your personality, you'd send people running for the hills!" the insulted man shot back.

"Your voice is like a drunk motivational speaker who's mother fucked a donkey to give birth to!"

"Well, your's is the one of a twelve-year-old pervert trying to hit puberty using autotune!"

"Everything about you is so disgusting that you almost got taken out with the rubbish!"

"Your hair is the colour of frozen centipede urine that has been licked by prostitutes!"

"You're actually quite pretty…pretty much a bastard, that is."

"The only reason why you passed your english classes is because you learnt vocab by reading Playboy magazines!"

"You're so ugly, you put Jabba the Hutt to shame!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to be him…dressing girls in skimpy outfits seems like your thing."

"You have no chance with Cerise when she sees the perfection of me!"

"She'd have to be blind or mentally disabled to see that…probably both!"

"You are a foolish, unthoughtful piece of scum that makes dog shit seem like the holiest thing on earth!"

"Everything about you screams 'idiot', which is why you ended up dry-humping a slut to live!"

"You have the personality of a brick wall…a brick wall that's been raised up by goose prostitutes, that is."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing…great minds think alike! Oh wait, you don't even have a mind, let alone a great one. And you seem to have a fair knowledge about prositutes!"

"Your mind is dirtier than a white dirt magnet!"

"Dirt magnets aren't a thing…well strip clubs, you mean…"

"You work at one, numb-headed toilet bowl!"

"I was only announcing the acts, you little fuckboy! Unlike you!"

"You have the heart of an abused warthog and the brain of a depressed elephant!"

"I'm guessing you abused the warthog, and made the elephant depressed? Seeing I hang around you for Cerise's sake I'm not surprised you described me like that…"

"You think you're so smart, but only because no one would dare correct you in case you look at them…they'd have nightmares for eternity!" Daring practically screamed.

They glared at each other for a long time because the blonde stomped to his Mercedes, slammed the door, and stuck his middle finger out at Reece while he drived away. Reece scoffed as he climbed into his own car, pretending Daring's insults didn't hurt that deep.

—

Briar and Hopper were having some 'Romantic Couple Time' - that is, watching romantic movies and dissing the cliche plotline.

Hopper was professional romantic (as announced by two people - Briar and himself) and commented heartlessly on the main characters' decisions. Briar liked offending Hollywood, and she took this chance to eat as much popcorn as she possibly could.

"He's adopted and he's avoiding Shirley? That's pretty freaking ridiculous! It's not like she killed his real parents or anything!" Hopper tsked. "Oh, and— oh! That relationship—that relationship's over." He flopped back as Briar nodded in agreement.

"But wait! I know this will happen! I know!" the brunette cried. "Listen…' _oh, Shirley, I didn't mean to cheat on you…_ ' Didn't mean it my ass! girls are getting dumber these days!" On-screen Shirley and Jack made out.

"Listen to your friends, idiot! Avoid that sick excuse of a boyfriend!" Hopper shouted, before mimicing on-screen Shirley's voice, "' _But I lurve him! You don't know him like I do!_ ' What a bozo. What a blind, batty, lovesick fool."

After another round of scolding more characters, they picked Grease to watch next…because Briar liked the songs and Hopper liked insulting Danny Zuko for being a "shitty excuse of a human being", among other things.

As Danny sang about Sandy getting 'friendly there, down in the sand', Hopper started to tut. "Friendly my ass! Not every girl just knows how to have sex, you know! And your haircut is absolutely disgusting!"

The film continued to be criticised by Hopper, while Briar sang along to every song she knew. Which was every song in the movie.

"No! You don't deserve a bag of bad-boy scum like him! Step away from him young lady! NOOOO!"

" _We go together like rama lama lama ka ding a da ding a dong! Remembered forever like shoo boop sha wada wada yippity boom de boom! Chang chang, changity chang shoo bop, that's the way it should be-e! Wah-ooh, YEAH!_ " Briar screamed at the top of her lungs. And nobody stopped her because this was what the two did on their 'Couple-y nights'.

—

"Humphrey, I want to ask you out on a date," Maddie said suddenly at one of their meetings. "Briar is holding a private party and she asked each of us to bring a guy along."

"Me? Why me?" he asked, startled.

Maddie took a step closer. "You're like water to my tea leaves, Humphrey. You complete me and make me clearer and easier to bear. Everything about you in warm, comforting, and you give me more energy. You seem boring at first but you're actually sweet if people get to know you better and concentrate on you. And also - I think you're really hot."

"Really?" Humphrey said. "Because…I think you're wonderful."

She cocked her head like she didn't understand.

"Okay…" he sighed and decided to speak in her language. "You're the tea leaves to my water. You make me and life so much more interesting and energising. You add flavour and passion to everything you say and do. You have so many wonderful and different traits. And I think you're the sweetest and most interesting person I've ever met."

"Oh. Thank you," Madeline said, and for the first time she actually blushed. It was nice feeling, she thought.

So then they realised that they were indeed perfect for each other.

 **There's some fluff for you! And weird jokes and insults! What was your favourite line(s)? Tell me in the reviews!**


	21. Tension

**Chapter 20**

 **Tension**

 **Hello everyone! I'm happy to announce our little chapter name competition has a winner - Jordycakes1203! The answer was simply that my chapter names are in alphabetical order!**

 **Response to reviews!**

 **CreativeWritingSoul - Well, cringe is Daring's middle name…glad you enjoyed the chapter! And let's let Hopper and Briar be Hopper and Briar, lol.**

 **princess mh - Yes, that's correct, they are! 3**

 **Guest - Thank you so much! I'm very happy you love this!**

 **Jordycakes1203 - Lol, thanks for all the nice compliments. I sent you a PM BTW, so you may wanna take a look!**

 **Enjoy this chapter, guys! :)**

Hopper followed as Briar, who was basically skipping in her heels, led him to the private room she had booked in a bar. Everything was very elegant, all dark chestnut wood panelling and chandeliers. The floor was echoey black marble and the bar itself was of the same material, with silver accents and dolphin-grey wine racks behind it.

Briar had organised the theme 'monochromatic' for the party, as it was, apparantly, very elegant and suitable. She had amused herself by getting Hopper to try on zebra and dalmation print suits, but then sobered up and let him choose himself. Which he did. Hopper was unsure if a tux was too formal for the occassion. But then he realised all the men were wearing tuxes, so he didn't mind.

The party girl herself was wearing something very flowy, very glittery, and very ombre. For once, she had chosen to wear a halter neck and had been forced (by Hopper) into a black belt, or else she would look like she had a nonexistent body shape, what with the flowiness of the dress.

Behind them, Raven (who was on crutches instead of in her wheelchair) was looking twenty levels of gorgeous in her off-the-shoulder black top, with a grey draped skirt and black ankle-strap peep toes. Dexter was looking quite worried, like Raven was a delicate little paper girl.

The four walked into the private room, which had a mini fridge and shiny silver bar seats.

"You excited to get trashed?" Briar asked as politely as the words could come out as. That is, not very.

"I haven't gotten drunk since that night Maddie took us out…and it didn't end very well…" Raven sighed, and everyone stiffened. Luckily, a dark grey illusion-necklined circle dress, which was connected to Cerise, decided to appear in the doorway, and Raven and Briar went to hug and greet her. Reece kind of stood there awkwardly because he didn't know anyone.

Then came Maddie and Humphrey, the first of the two in a white frilly scoop-necked frock with silver teapots all over it.

"I didn't know you two were an item," Cerise said.

"Good cups of tea are never obvious, my friend," Madeline answered in a wise-ish voice. No one knew exactly what she meant (but Humphrey seemed to).

The girls had some more discussions and Humphrey apparantly knew Reece so the latter wasn't a loner anymore. They all ordered their drinks and waited for Ashlynn and Hunter to arrive.

"They're taking a very long time," Maddie frowned, as she lifted up her silver kitten heel to gaze at the clock face hammered into the shoe. "I wonder when they'll come."

As if on cue, Ashlynn walked through the door in a very shiny silvery strapless and equally shiny and silvery half-transparent shoes.

"Speak of the devil," Raven smiled. "Hey Ash, where's Hunter?"

"A large beer, please," the strawberry blonde pleaded quite desperately to Briar (although no one really noticed how strange she sounded), who summoned a waiter to bring said drink.

"That's nice of you to order something for Hunter before he comes," Maddie said chirpily. "Anything for yourself, my dear?"

The beer arrived, and Ashlynn, to everyone's shock, picked up the huge glass mug and started gulping it down. The others' reactions were strong. Cerise's jaw dropped open, Raven albeit fainted, Maddie fell off her chair, and Briar just clapped politely but looked thoroughly disturbed.

"I'm fine," Ashlynn said, wiping her mouth. And then she burst out crying, so technically she wasn't.

"Oh dear," Briar tutted. All of the girls (who were by now very disturbed) wrapped their arms around Ash, who was now sobbing hysterically like her life depended on it.

"I shouldn't have had that beer. I'm such an idiot," she wept.

Briar patted her on the back sympathetically. "Now, now, sweetie. It doesn't hurt to have a bit of a drink now and then, does it?"

The very distraught strawberry blonde nestled in their arms only seemed to cry harder, which made Briar gulp. "You guys don't understand," she sighed quite wetly, if a voice could sound wet. "And I can't tell you why."

"That's not very helpful," quipped Cerise rather unhelpfully.

"I know…" Ashlynn groaned. "I-I…" And suddenly the four others knew exactly what would happen.

Maddie chucked an ice bucket under Ashlynn's head. Briar held her hair back. Raven rubbed her back. Cerise used a towel to mop off her sweat. And Ashlynn herself emptied the contents of her stomach into said ice bucket.

She had only had one cup of booze. Albeit it was a very large cup.

The girls tended to the poor strawberry-blonde, who was now once again wailing quite loudly into another towel.

Unsure what to do, Cerise edged towards the men, who were either extremely oblivious or extremely engrossed in their conversations, as they hadn't noticed the messed-up Ashlynn.

And then Hunter walked in, to add to the chaos. Luckily, the ladies were seated away as far from the door as possible to avoid any contact between Ash and Hunter. The girls were smart enough to realise that the two had probably fought.

"Hunter! Hey man!" Hopper greeted amiably. The brunette shuffled towards him, avoiding his crying wife (who still hadn't been noticed by the other men, being surrounded by a wall of doting and utterly confused friends).

"Hi. Medium beer, please," Hunter muttered, and his order was fetched. "How's life for you, Hopper?"

"All good, all good," the ginger responded. They exchanged some friendly dialogue before Hopper chose to introduce Reece.

"Hunter, this charming fellow here is Reece, and he's Cerise's maybe-boyfriend," he said.

"Good evening," Reece greeted, shaking Hunter's hand. "You must be Hunter Huntsman. I'm Reece Fallashe."

Hunter nodded, drinking his beer quickly. "Reece Fallashe. Where have I heard that name before?"

"I used to be a soccer player," Reece explained, earning a surprised look from Cerise. "My first name's actually Maurice, but you know…it's a pretty freaky name. Honestly I don't like it. So Reece is fine."

"Cool," answered Hunter, who was now on his second beer.

Reece smiled a little awkwardly, because the brunette was obviously showing no interest and attention, and then turned to Cerise and they started a conversation.

Back to the girls who were comforting Ashlynn, Madeline and Briar decided to start consuming their own drinks. Raven, who had more common sense, decided wisely against the idea. It seemed that since none of her friends could handle alcohol very much, there should be one to stay sober. She did not mind this in the least, but ordered a salted caremal shake for herself to sip on.

"Hunter and I argued," Ashlynn murmured between very gaspy-breathy sobs. "We've never ever argued before. It was…it was terrible."

"Oh boy, if I could tell you all the times Dex and I have argued," Raven sympathised. "Arguments always happen, Ash. It's part of relationships. There's no such thing as a perfect marriage."

"Agreed. And I've never married," Maddie mused.

"If you don't have arguments, then you guys most likely don't care about each other anymore," Briar added.

They continued to dish their sage advice to Ashlynn, who seemed to be recovering.

"I still shouldn't have drank that beer," she complained. "I can't tell you all why, but I just can't. I'm a terrible human being."

"Shh, shh, shh, no you're not," Briar soothed, slightly tipsy. "You're perfect compared to us. Me, especially."

"But Raven said no one could be perfect."

"I said no relationship could be perfect," Raven corrected. "But Ash, you're pretty close. A couple of disagreements now and then won't wreck what you've made."

Before Ashlynn could say anything else, they were all startled by a loud shattering crash from the other side of the room. Four heads turned - strawberry blonde, ebony, aqua, and brunette - towards the commotion. Raven screamed.

Hunter had somehow grabbed Reece by the neck against the wall and looked ready to choke him. A freaked-out Cerise was trying to pry him off.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven cried, and the four ran towards the seething man.

"Let him go, Hunter!" Cerise screamed, and seeing nothing else to help, promptly elbowed him in the stomach. Being let go, Reece stumbled a little and fell wince-worthily on his behind.

"What the hell, man?" he half-gasped, half-shouted. He was struggling a lot for breath and Cerise was unsure what to do to help him and just kneeled there watching him.

Ashlynn grabbed Hunter's shoulder. He stared stonily at Reece. She shoved him so he could look at her. "Hunter. Hunter! What's wrong? Why did you hurt him?" she cried.

"Ash…he killed our kid," Hunter growled.

Ashlynn's jade eyes widened. "What?" she whispered. Silence filled the room. She looked from Hunter, to Reece, and then to her friends who were in different levels of shock; Raven was plain confused, Briar was horrified, and Maddie just shook her head slowly, unsure what to say.

"What do you mean?" she once again whispered. When Hunter didn't reply, she shook him. "What do you mean?" she repeated, louder.

"You guys have a kid?" Dexter queried, shocked.

"He's a murderer! He killed Harmony!" Hunter spat.

It was Hopper's turn to borderline scream. "Holy shit! Harmony was your kid?" He turned wildly to his wife, who was freaking out. "Briar, why didn't you tell me? I thought Harmony was just a friend! You never even told me they had a kid! Holy shit!"

Briar was lost for words. "I-I…"

"Ashlynn was pregnant," Hunter said stonily, trembling. "We were rushing to the hospital with Briar."

Hopper shot her another look; Briar bit her lip guiltily.

"And then…this bastard didn't look where he was going, and he crashed into us. It was a still birth. He killed our child! He ruined Ashlynn! She can't even fucking have children anymore!" Hunter shouted.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Briar screamed. "Is this what you've been hiding, Ash?" She turned to the strawberry blonde, who had tears streaming down her cheeks but made no noise.

"Reece?" Cerise asked gingerly. "Is this true?"

Reece looked away.

"I don't believe it," Ashlynn said, shaking her head. "No. Reece is a good guy. He's good. He's kind. He wouldn't—"

"Ashlynn," Hunter interrupted with a coldness she rarely heard. "Reece's full name is Maurice. He is Maurice Fallashe."

If Ash's eyes could get any wider, they did. She looked like she had been hit by weight. She fell down, knees buckling under her. Briar knelt down and held her close. Ashlynn's eyes were glassy. "Oh my godmother…no, this can't…"

"You're a murderer! You're selfish, you're an idiot, and you don't even think before you do something. Your mother was probably ashamed you were born!" her husband lashed out.

"Hunter, stop—" Raven tried.

"Everything about you is a fucking disappointment! You not only killed our baby but all our babies to come! Do you ever wonder why people drive urgently to the hospital! Maybe it's because they fucking need to go! Get it into your head, you bastard!"

"Hunter!" the girl on crutches pleaded.

"You are the most disgusting, terrible—"

"Hunter!"

"Scum of the earth…"

"HUNTER!"

Reece suddenly looked up. "Fine! Fine! You wanna know why? You wanna know why I accidentally crashed into your car?" He stood up so he was Hunter's height.

"I was coming back from the hospital. No one was there to pick me up because all my relatives - get this into your mind - are fucking dead. Okay? One of your kids are dead, what about my entire family? I get you care about her, but I didn't mean it! And the only reason why…why I couldn't see where I was going because I just left an operation. And people can't drive after an operation! But like I said, no one was there to pick me up!"

"Operation? My ass!" Hunter scoffed.

"You shut up!" Reece shouted. "You say I'm inconsiderate. Have you ever looked in front of a mirror? I had an operation because I—" he faltered a little and looked down again, slumping, as if he felt shameful. "I…I have leukamia."

Cerise had, in her entire five years of knowing Reece, never ever seen him cry. Ever. But now, seeing that in this short period of time - two or three months - she had seen Briar, Maddie, Dexter, and Raven all cry. And herself as well.

Without another word, Reece exited the room.

The room was enveloped in silence.

Everyone stared rather accusingly at Hunter, with the exception of Hopper, who was staring rather accusingly at Briar.

Cerise left.

Ashlynn slowly got up and sat down again on a bar chair, shaking her head mournfully. Briar, seeing nothing else to do, joined her. Raven began to cry. Maddie emptied her cup, slammed it down on the floor, and walked out the door like nothing hapened, with Humphrey trailing behind.

—

Cerise was looking around for Reece. He didn't seem to be in the bar, so she brisk-walked outside. The night air hit her like a beacon. She looked around wildly and chose the left path. She followed the footwalk to a dark alley, where she heard the unmistakeable sound of a grown man sobbing.

"Reece?" she called tentatively.

He didn't answer, but she knew he was there. She knelt down beside a curled-up figure.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What are you apologising for?" she whispered.

"For making a scene."

She wasn't sure what to say, so Cerise sat down beside and put her arm around him.

"Can I ask you something?" Reece asked.

"Anything."

"Would you go on a date with me?" he said. "The doctors don't know how much longer I'll live. Maybe not very long. So I just wanna…you know…"

"Shh. I know. And yes, I will," Cerise reassured.

They sat there in silence, and Cerise let a tear roll down her cheek, for the third time this week.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me in the reviews how you feel about Reece's big secret and the newly created tension between Hopper to Briar to Ash to Hunter!**


	22. Unhappiness

**Chapter 21**

 **Unhappiness**

 **Hello my dears! I am back!**

 **Response to reviews:**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: Well, fair enough. XD I know nothing about guys but remember in one of the first couple of chapters Hunter wanted to keep Harmony a secret in case he offended Ashlynn? Well there you go.**

 **princess mh: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, feel sorry for Reece, my poor disaster OC.**

 **Guest: I don't know! We shall see about Ash's secret…*wiggles eyebrows suggestively* And Reece would probably rather cry in an empty alleyway than in the back of a stranger's car…yeah, IDK. XD**

 **LaurenRiverSister: Oh hoho, Plot Twists is my middle name! Will Reece live? We'll see.**

 **micheel1: Aye aye, captain.**

 **JORDYCAKES1203 (this is in caps for a reason) I HAVE WRITTEN YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT YOU WILL APPEAR IN OTHER CHAPTERS!**

 **Enjoy, dear readers! :)**

 **—**

Blondie woke up early, at seven am, ready for her leap into work. That miserable stand-in crew was a crime against reporting, and despite needing to stay with Xavier, she also needed to work so she could report news in the proper way, if you please.

Speaking of jobs, she and Xavier had discussed whether it was right or not for him to get one, so he could earn money. He had decided to travel around the city for a while, and get a good look at what some of the jobs would be like. So that was settled.

Blondie arrived at the studio in no time. She looked very professional and unlike her bubbly casual self, as she had cleared away her fringe into a tight bun that she had wrestled with for a very long time, and had put on a grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. Grey was a very drab colour, she had thought.

"Good morning, Shayna," she greeted her coworker, who handled the paperwork and organised the big stories. "What's new today?" She sat down at her desk and opened her briefcase.

"Something terrible has happened," Shayna sighed.

Blondie gestured for her to continue.

"You know the orphanage? Well, it's the only one in the country…anyway. Overnight, the police have discovered…someone's set fire to it. And all the orphans are dead."

—

Cupid admired her reflection, looking gorgeous in her crisp black a-line skirt and pearly-grey button-up. Poppy had swirled her hair into a very neat and lovely bun. Cupid loved her work. Adored it. She was a guide for a Greek museum.

Her attention was drawn elsewhere when she spotted an almost insanely attractive man walk in.

"A Greek museum. Fancy," he said to himself, amusedly, as he walked into the beautiful sliding doors of the silver building. He had the naivety of a child and he spun around to look at the huge glass dome, carved with the goddesses and gods of Olympus.

"Good morning," Cupid greeted.

"Oh! Hello. Didn't see you there," he responded very cheerfully. She liked him almost immediately. "I am Xavier Lockes. I'm a bit autistic. I was missing for a very long time. My twon sister is Blondie Lockes. She's a news reporter."

She was take aback by his cheerful bluntness. So that's why he looked so familiar and so perfect.

"My name is…" she paused before saying 'Cupid'. Cupid was a psycho. Cupid was terrible. Cupid was terrifying. Cupid was fake.

"My name is Chariclo," she said slowly.

"Exotic," said Xavier.

He looked around again. "I love Greek mythology," he said, again with the naivety and bluntness of a loveable child. "And I like this museum too. I like museums. Did I tell you that? I think they're nice. They are clean and safe and pretty. They're everything my childhood home was not. My kidnapping home, I mean. My normal one was very clean. Because Blondie existed. You don't really understand, but she wants things to be…"

"Just right," Cupid smiled. "You sure talk a lot."

"That's right. I studied Greek mythology when I was kidnapped. I'm good at stealing books. I think it's very interesting. Greek mythology, I mean. Not stealing books."

Cupid laughed. "Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, thank you. I like to jog my memory. But not literal jogging. I am not very fit," he responded good-naturedly.

So that was what Cupid did.

She had never seen someone who was better than her at Greek mythology until now. Xavier was amusing to watch and listen to.

"I'm looking for a job," he said. "Do you think I can be a tour guide here?"

"Yes!" Cupid shouted, a little too eagerly.

"That's cool. I'll think about it," he replied, looking very distracted at the various statues in the building. "I have to go now. It was fun being here with you, Chariclo."

"Bye," she echoed. He left, and she stared after him. It was simple.

Cupid had fallen in love.

—

"Hopper?"

Briar knocked on her husband's door for the fifth time that day.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" he replied in a very forced and angry manner.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" Briar fumed, patience snapping.

"Because you didn't even tell me Ashlynn was pregnant!"

"Well, you never asked! You were so focused on that Ginger!"

"Just don't talk about that!"

Silence.

"How do you expect me to give you your food? Install a cat flap? You can't stay in there forever!"

"I have a stove in here, and a bunch of food supplies in the en suite!"

"Bloody hell! Are you serious?" Briar shouted. "Are you going to stay in there forever?"

"Who knows! You're not the only smart one here, Briar!" Hopper yelled back. "Like you always act like!"

Briar huffed. This was becoming too much of a chore. Trying to lure him out always ended with an argument, insults which were too blunt to stab into one another, and then ending with something too sharp and too insensitive.

There came a knocking from the front door. Briar trudged down and opened it to see Ashlynn, with a very large suitcase. She frowned and began to close the door, but decided against the idea.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Ashlynn responded.

Briar rolled her eyes. "Trust, it's all falling apart. Come on in."

Ashlynn somewhat reluctantly and very carefully stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"So…you can't have children," the brunette sighed.

"And you never told Hopper about my pregnacy, even before you argued," the strawberry blonde pointed out.

"You never answered my question. Why are you here?"

"Hunter wants some alone time. He's basically sobbing over Reece, saying he killed him or something."

"I'm pretty sure alone time means going out of the room, not out of the house. Or the street, for that matter," Briar said. "I'll take your stuff to the guest room. Make yourself at home."

Ashlynn sat down on the couch, where the news was playing on the television. She smiled, seeing Blondie, who she did miss quite a bit. However, her smile faded as she watched what the reporter was saying.

"The orphanage in Charmington has been found to have burnt down overnight. Police highly suspect this as an act of arson, after inspecting the building thoroughly. Much of the frames and bricks have been destroyed, and doctors have found many of the orphans dead," Blondie said somberly.

Ashlynn pressed a hand to her open mouth. She was surprised that she hadn't run out of tears already.

"The two orphans left alive are in a critical condition. The younger one, Samantha, is only five. Both children have suffered blows to the head and heavy damage to their muscles and bones. They are currently residing in White Rabbit Hospital under the care of several healthcare professionals. At this point, doctors have deemed it uncertain whether the orphans will be able to survive."

Ashlynn scrambled up, ran to the front door and quickly opened it, slamming it behind her. She drove back to her neat little house and barged in, where Hunter was sitting on the couch looking depressed and worn.

"Hunter! The orphanage has been burnt down overnight, and we have to go to the hospital. Please, Hunter!"

Her husband looked up, shocked, then grabbed the car keys and her hand and dashed to the Jeep. Following this was a series of panicked driving, and finding the right hospital room. The smell of the hospital overwhelmed them both. Their visits to this place had been too common.

"What are your relations to the patients?" asked a medical attendant outside the ward.

"They're orphans, how can we be related to them?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Sir, ma'am, I can't let you in without…"

"Let them in," ordered a voice from behind them. The three turned to see a dark-skinned young female doctor, with long black hair tied up with a purple scrunchie.

"Doctor Jordan, I—"

"You did your job well," Jordan responded. She turned to the two quivering adults. "I assume you're Ashlynn and Hunter. Samantha has been calling your names all day." She looked quite emotional herself. "Follow me."

They silently walked next to the doctor as she led them into the hospital room, where a familiar little girl was curled up in the hospital bed, with tubes and oxygen masks attatched. There were bandages around her head and her legs were both in casts.

"Samantha?" Ashlynn whispered.

The girl's eyes opened. "Ashlynn and Hunter," she said, quite muffedly. "Am I gonna die? Emmie died. She was my bestie. I don't wanna die. I wanna stay with you guys. I want you to adopp me."

"Shh. It's okay, baby," Ash soothed, brushing hair away from Samantha's forehead. "You're gonna do just fine."

"You're not going to die. You're going to be okay, and you're going to come live with us," Hunter added, holding her hand.

Samantha started to cry.

"I never had a mummy or a daddy. I think I'm gonna die. Emmie says when you die you'll be an angel. I-I wanna be an angel but I don't wanna die."

"Don't be silly, darling," Jordan smiled. "Look at Ash and Hunter. They are your parents. They love you, don't they?"

"You're already an angel, sweetheart," Hunter whispered. "You'll be okay. You can go sleep now, okay? Mummy and daddy will stay here with you."

"Okay. Okay. I have a mummy now. And a daddy," Samantha giggled. Within seconds, she was asleep, exhausted. Ashlynn and Hunter mourned silently for the child they wanted but could never had. Jordan stood behind them.

Twenty minutes later, Samantha's heart monitor went silent.

"She's gone," Ashlynn sobbed. They bowed their heads and looked at the perfect little child.

The little girl who would never be a woman.

"Don't worry," Jordan answered. "She is an angel now, remember? Just like she wanted. And remember that while she did die, she died surrounded by love." The dark-skinned woman reached over and slowly, carefully, unhooked and took off all the tubes connected to Samantha. She lifted up the peaceful child. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Ashlynn and Hunter both supported her weight. Samantha was too light to be a healthy child. If she had been healthier, and loved, and adopted, she would have survived.

"We love you," Hunter whispered. They both kissed her on the forehead. Their message would never come across to her. But in their hearts they knew that Samantha had always loved them back.


	23. Vexation

**Chapter 22**

 **Vexation**

 **Hello my dear readers! This is the next installment - but first, response to reviews!**

 **LaurenRiverSister: You got that right! I don't know why, but when you wrote, "unless he dies", it made me laugh so hard. I'm an angst-and-death writer, not a murderer [but then again, ain't it the same thing? ;)]**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: Writing tear-jerking fanfiction is my speciality, haha! Thank you for that wonderful review. Your favourite line is mine too.**

 **princess mh: That's right, I'm sure you two will!**

 **Guest: The face you sent reminds me of Koro Sensei's poker face in Assassination Classroom…anyway, fate works in mysterious ways. :)**

 **XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX: Love is always appreciated! Happy that you like 'Haddie', I think they're very cute too. I have many plans for them, so worry not!**

 **Warning - This chapter may require spare tissues. It's the saddest one yet. Sob all you want, but HATE COMMENTS ARE UNNECESSARY! THEY WILL NOT HELP THE CHAPTER!**

 **Enjoy (and cry?)!**

—

Hopper watched Grease by himself. He frowned at Danny and Sandy. He commented snidely on their bad decisions. He turned the volume up to listen to the music. He didn't really like it, but suddenly the world felt empty without Briar next to him singing at the top of her lungs. She may have been off-tune, but it amused him to no end.

Sighing, he switched off the television and sat there in the near darkness. He hadn't gone out in three days. Briar was pissed. He knew that his wife could pick the lock, as easily as he could unlock the door and go out. But he wanted desperately for Briar to break down first. She needed him. She loved him. He would wait for her to understand that.

In the living room somewhat below him, Briar was watching Grease too. She sang half-heartedly, but she missed the way Hopper would sit next to next to her and talk about the terrible examples Danny Zuko was setting. When there weren't any songs, the television seemed to quiet without her husband's annoyance next to her. She turned up the volume.

Briar could easily pick Hopper's lock and barge in whenever she liked. But she wanted to wait for him to do it. He should feel bad, not her. She would wait as long as she pleased. He would come out whenever he liked. She didn't care. But he was to be broken first, not her.

Back upstairs, Hopper had realised as he looked into his en suite (that he had stacked with food) that he had forgotten to stock up more on toilet paper. He prayed that Briar wasn't awake (it was midnight).

Stealthily, he unlocked the door and snuck out. Looking to the open-doored guest room, he wasn't surprised to see a lump that was most likely Ashlynn underneath the covers.

He tiptoed downstairs and heard the TV blasting Grease. He held his breath and peered over the banister. Briar was fast asleep on the couch. He relaxed and quietly walked down. He looked down at her, and then draped a blanket over her and left in the search of toilet paper.

—

Raven woke up to the smell of toast, sausages, frozen yorgurt, and eggs. She craned her neck to see Dexter holding a tray of breakfast foods, with a napkin and salted caremal shake and a jar of violets.

"Good morning," she muttered sleepily.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, as Dexter sat the tray in front of her.

"Good morning, sunshine," he teased.

"You sop," she laughed, blushing madly. "What's this for?"

"Can't I be a gentleman?"

"I didn't know you had it in you," his wife joked. They laughed and chatted as she ate her breakfast.

"Two days until Paris," he reminded, grinning, when she had done.

"Oh, shush. I've tried to forget it so I could sleep well. I can't now with all the butterflies in my stomach," Raven sighed. "I suppose it doesn't do any harm to look forward to it. What else is on our bucket list?"

"Milan, windsurfing, swimming with dolphins, pearl diving - a whole lot, really. You can help me plan. I've heard of so many great places. I've pinned some more photos up," Dexter smiled.

"Really? Oh, yes, you have…I can see. Can we add that famous chocolaterie to the list? I would love to go there!"

"Chocolaterie it is," he responded, kissing her on the cheek. "You should get up. I've planned a day out for us."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," he replied.

"I love you most," Raven continued.

"I love you more than most," he laughed.

"No such thing," she teased. "Okay, I'll change now. Out of the room for you."

Dexter just made himself comfortable on the bed. "No…I think I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself. Stubborn mule," Raven rolled her eyes and began to undress.

—

Briar had a dream last night that there was a golden-haired angel that sprinkled thousands of soft petals down on her. But then he kept sprinkling and sprinkling and sprinkling. Soon enough, she had drowned.

—

Cupid squeezed her eyes shut, begging her tears not to spill. What she was doing - going to do - wasn't right. It wasn't. She had to stop! But why did she desperately want to then, if she knew it was wrong?

"I saw them," the waitress told Cupid nervously, sticking her head out of the kitchen back door.

"Good. What did they order?" the pink-haired woman asked in a low voice.

"Just one salted caremal sundae," responded the waitress. She was mousy thing with very large circular glasses and a relatively long dark brown bob. "A-A-Are you sure?"

"Just do it," Cupid hissed, pushing the poison and the wad of money into the shaking girl's hands. Since Raven obviously had ordered the sundae, the poison would work. It would.

"O-O-O-Okay."

Cupid looked around, and seeing no one, walked away briskly. "What have I done?" she whispered, sinking down against a wall.

"Chariclo! Hi!" greeted a voice that could only be Xavier. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cupid lied. "Sorry, I need some alone time."

There was some silence.

"That's okay," he responded brightly, and left, as quickly as he had appeared, as if he was just a ghost. Cupid cursed herself for pulling the poor man into this. She stood up quickly, rubbing her eyes, and walked into the cafe - the same one where Raven and Dexter were sitting, and where a salted caremal shake was being delivered to the table - to see what would happen.

Cupid sat down at a reasonably distance and spied on the pair.

Raven smiled and thanked the waitress, who looked very anxious for whatever reason.

"That looks good," Dexter grinned. "Mind if I have some?"

"Sure," Raven replied. "It's so big, I probably couldn't eat it myself."

Dex smiled gratefully and took a bite. "Wow, that's good," he mumbled through a mouthful.

"I bet it is," she responded, taking out a spoon. She dug it into the sundae and was about to take a bite when Dexter put a hand to his head and groaned loudly.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly, dropping her spoon to feel his temperature. He flinched at her hand.

"Is it a brain freeze?" she coaxed, trying to get some words out of him. Raven suddenly gasped as she saw a trickle of crimson blood drip out of his mouth. Dexter fell back, chair clattering to the ground.

"Oh my godmother!" she shouted, running to her husband and cradling his head in her arms. "Someone, please! Call the ambulance!" Her heart thudded and her mind spun. What was going on? Everything was going so beautifully…she felt bile rise up to her throat. Her chest suddenly hur and she couldn't breathe.

"Dex, are you okay? Please be okay. Please, please. I need you. I-I love you," Raven sobbed, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Dexter groaned again. "Rae…just…don't…panic…" he muttered between breaths. "You'll…you'll be…fine…without me…"

In the background, someone had dialed the ambulance.

"No! Stop saying that!" Raven cried. "We're going to be fine! You're going to be fine! Everything's gonna be okay, okay?" When Dexter didn't answer, she cupped his cheek and cried more. He was her everything. Her life, her love, her only. "I love you, Dex. I love you so much. And I forgive you for all the things you've done. Come back to me, honey…"

"I'm…fine…" he winced, struggling for breath. "I…love…I love…you more."

Raven smiled through her tears. "I love you most."

"I…I love…you…more than…than most."

Dexter reached up a hand to touch her hair, smiling. but then he froze. A look of pain crossed through his features. To Raven's horror, his hand dropped to the ground and his body went limp.

She stifled a cry. And then, like that, Raven's sanity and life and happiness and hope was all sucked out of her.

"Dexter? Dexter, answer me!" Raven wailed, tears dropping one by one onto his shirt. "What happened to our bucket list? What happened to Paris? I can't do this without you! Remember when you-you promised to go to the chocolaterie and the Caribbean Islands and everywhere else? I love you! Don't leave! Please! P-Please…"

Dexter didn't answer. Raven checked his heartbeat and then his breathing. This time she didn't hold back. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she couldn't scream any more. Her entire body was numb, yet at the same time she felt like two million daggers and spears and arrows were stabbing into her, stabbing, stabbing…and she was bleeding terribly from open wounds.

When the ambulance arrived, it was much too late.

Crying hysterically, Raven mustered up jer gentleness and stillness to take off Dexter's glasses and stared into his beautiful, beautiful blue irises. She remembered when they were full of life. Trying to calm down, she gently closed his eyelids over his gorgeous eyes. She could miss seeing them, so full of love and hope and admiration, for her. Just for her.

She kissed him gently on the lips, and remembered when he would kiss her back and hug her and tell her how amazing and marvellous she was, how lucky he felt to be with her.

Raven cried. She cried and cried and cried.

She cried in anger. She cried in anguish. She sobbed and she teared up in sorrow and grief.

She cried in pain, because under her thick, seemingly uncaring skin, her beautiful and delicate heart had broken in two.


	24. Weeping

**Chapter 23**

 **Weeping**

 **Welcome to yet another depressing chapter everyone! Here's a reply to reviews!**

 **JordyCakes1203: Honey, that's the point of this fanfic. Expand your heart and rip it all up again.**

 **XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX: Raven is indeed going through some terrible events. Absolutely heartbreaking. However, she's too kind to torture Cupid, although it won't stop Cupid from torturing herself. Both of these girls are broken.**

 **princess mh: She's done something astonishing, for one.**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: Thanks love! And thanks** ** _for_** **love! :)**

 **LaurenRiverSister: Me neither. That's why it was so easy to kill him off XD lol**

 **Guest: Well…here we are.**

 **—**

Cupid let out a stifled, cracked scream.

The cold, sharp metal of the knife greeted her wrists with a unnaturally large amount of pain. She keeled over, still gripping the knife lodged in her wrist, before pulling it out sharply. Blood flowed out of the fresh wound and trickled over her arms.

Biting her lip, she plunged the weapon into her other wrist.

—

"What are you thinking about?" Xavier asked.

"Remember when we were eight and I saw you running just here, near the park? I thought you were just a ghost because you disappeared so quickly. I went back and told Mama and Papa, and they thought I did see a ghost. Your ghost. They thought you were dead," Blondie said.

"But I'm not, am I? I'm far from dying!" Xavier responded. "We're both twenty-five. That's a long life left to live."

"You should be a motivational speaker," his twin teased.

They continued on their stroll.

"I forgot to tell you, Blondie. I got a job!" he suddenly announced.

"Really?" Blondie grinned. "That's great! What as?"

"A tour guide for a Greek museum. It's really nice. All the walls are blue marble and there's a lot of statues and stained glass. I like it. And I made a friend who is also a tour guide. Her name's Chariclo, like the nymph Chariclo in Greek mythology, the daughter of Cycreus and Stilbe. I find her very nymph-like. She looks like a goddess sculpted like all the other deities."

Blondie listened attentively. The name Chariclo sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it.

"It sounds like you're in love," she mused, a little jokingly.

Xavier shrugged. "Maybe I am."

They walked along to a small corner cafe. Both were greatly perplexed when they saw hoards of news reporters, from Blondie's station, surrounding the building.

The youngest of the two confused twins shoved herself through the bubbling mass of cameramen and ladies wielding microphones. The older one simply walked through with ease.

"What's going on?" Blondie shouted, pushing past her colleagues. She was surprised to see Raven being the center of all the attention.

"Rae! What's going on?" she asked, and caught the sight of a body covered with a white sheet being carried off to an ambulance in the distance.

Raven, instead of answering, collasped into Blondie's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stop filming! And delete all the footage you have!" Blondie yelled at the reporters. Despite being a short, ponytailed woman in a rather childish frilly blue dress, her voice was so imposing that the reporters hurriedly packed up their equipment in fear that their leader (which indeed Blondie was) would bite their heads off.

Blondie tried to coax an answer out of the shaking girl, but to no avail. Xavier leaned down and asked Raven, very quietly.

"Who is it that's passed away?"

"How did you know?" Raven asked tiredly, lifting her head. Her face looked like one of a frightened child's, big watery eyes and a pale complexion.

Xavier only smiled empathetically and patted her on the shoulder.

Raven disappeared again into Blondie's arms. "It's Dexter," she mumbled wetly. "He's gone."

—

Hopper was sitting in his room when he heard the door rattling rather ominously. He stood up just in time for Briar to come hurtling through the now open door, where a hairpin was lodged in the keyhole.

If it weren't for Briar's unnaturally freaked-out expression, Hopper would have gloated over the fact that he had 'won' (about not opening the door).

"Hopper!" she borderline screeched, pulling at her unruly curls.

"What's wrong?" Hopper asked, immediately alert.

"Oh my godmother! He's dead!" Briar wailed.

Hopper freaked out likewise. "What? Who?"

Briar said nothing. She had fainted.

—

Meanwhile, in a nice little vintage cafe, Cerise and her leukamia-diagnosed now-boyfriend were sitting around an outdoor table.

In Cerise's handbag, there came a ringing sound. She apologised to Reece (who didn't mind) and took the call.

"Raven? Oh! What's up?" she greeted, but her face fell as the call continued, until it was the point when she was cradling her head in her spare hand and crying. Reece was patient but concerned. "How? How could this happen, Rae? Girl, you need to find out who poisoned him!"

"THE FUCK!?" Reece shouted.

When the call ended, Cerise turned to the very confused and panicked man. "Dex has been poisoned. It's too late, he's gone! Oh, my—I can't—" she covered her mouth with her hand, unable to finish her sentences. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

Reece slowly took her arm and they walked back to his car. Cerise cried into her hands as he drove to Briar's house on Cerise's request.

When they arrived at the large house, the shaken couple walked in just to see Hopper splashing a bucket of water over a blacked-out Briar, who coughed and sat up looking horrified.

"My cousin is dead!" she wailed. The two girls embraced and sobbed into each other's shoulders, muttering things about unfairness and 'poor Raven'. The men tried to stand there being manly and failed. They cried.

"Dex is such a great person," Cerise choked. "Why did this have to happen to him? It's not fair!"

"Please be quiet," Briar sobbed. "I'll cry even more if you talk about him."

They sat there choked up and crying. Briar was devastated, Cerise was angry (at whoever dared to even think about poisoning Dexter), and the two men were down breaking down.

"To make matters worse, Raven wants me to plan his funeral," Briar said, pulling away from Cerise. "She says I'm good at planning events. She wants his funeral to be absolutely private, just us few and his family."

"But…you don't plan funerals…" Cerise stammered.

"That's what I told her," Briar responded, wiping away her tears as best as she could. "Dex would have wanted an elegant funeral with lots of blue…I don't know if I can do it without freaking out. He wasn't my brother. But he was close." She stifled a shaky sob. "I loved him. He was my baby cousin."

"He was my best friend," Hopper added. "We were the two awkward guys who couldn't ask our crushes out." He smiled a little. "We'd always run to each other for advice, despite how bad we were with girls. He always joked that he would name his first child after me."

Cerise laughed quietly. They continued to sit there and continued to cry. No matter how much they laughed, no one could cover up their pain.

—

The day of Dexter's funeral had come.

For someone who wasn't very serious all the time, Briar had done an amazing job. While the skies were grey, there wasn't any rain. The funeral was held in Raven and Dexter's very very large backyard.

Tables draped in glittery golden, silver, and peacock-blue ribbons were lined with white beach-scented candles. There was another table with finger sandwiches and glass vases of bluebells and white lilies. Underneath a black wire arch strung with photographs lay a black shiny coffin lined with silver streaks. At the foot of the coffin were piles of daisies, blue roses, and assorted blue flowers.

Gently, Raven and Darling shakily lifted the lid of the coffin to reveal Dexter, looking beautiful and peaceful in a pressed slate grey suit and powder blue tie. Darling gasped sharply and sunk to her knees at the sight of her twin, shaking her head slowly, as if she didn't believe it was possible that he was gone. Chase sunk down next to her and cried into her silvery hair.

Cerise and Reece stood from a distance. Cerise was muffling her sobs into a handkerchief. She looked up and almost threw up when she saw Daring standing there, looking at the both of them with sorrow in his wet and teary eyes. He didn't look pretty now. He looked…broken.

"I…I'm so sorry," he managed, voice breaking. "I didn't know what heartache felt like, Cerise. But now I do. And…and I…"

Then Reece said, "we forgive you."

Those are three very powerful words. Almost as powerful as 'I love you'. If this was a happy situation, Daring would feel peaceful and lifted and reassured. But this was the funeral of his dearly loved brother.

"I've been so selfish," Daring sobbed. "I…I always thought I was amazing, that I was the greatest person on earth, because Dexter was always there being worse at me than anything. And then we…he…he's gone now, and I know that all this time I've been a terrible person. I really have. You're right, Cerise. The only thing beautiful about me is my appearance, and…well, look at me now." He paused and sucked in a shaky breath. "To be honest, he never was worse than me. He was better. He was selfless and kind and thoughtful. I was…nothing. The only thing that mattered was how I looked. I got so carried away with my image…"

Daring swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I really am. I just…I just want my brother back. I don't care if I get compared to him in a terrible way, that he's a hundred times the man he is. I just want him back."

He sighed, staring at the ground as tears dripped down his cheeks. He smiled a little at the pair then walked off, back inside the house.

Darling cradled Dexter's cheek. "Twins are supposed to be mentally connected, Dex," she said tearfully. "You're not going to be here to finish my sentences anymore." She tried to ignore the rapidly flowing tears trailing down her face and messing with her makeup.

"If you lived half a year longer, you could have seen your little niece or nephew," she continued, rubbing her baby bump under black fabric, so choked up she was gasping for air. "P-Please wake up, Dex. Wake up. Wake up!"

"Darling," Chase whispered, holding her tight. "He's gone, okay? Nothing can change that. This is no one's fault."

"This isn't fair…it isn't fair…" she wailed into Chase's shoulder.

Everywhere in the yard, the air was filled with sobs and pleads and stifled screams. Briar was murmuring things about her 'baby cousin' over and over; Darling was breaking down with Chase close behind; Raven was crying uncontrollably and trying to reach out for Dexter; and everyone else bowed their heads in mourning.

Next came the short photo ceremony, in which each of the guests placed a photo of themselves and Dexter into the coffin with him.

"He was an amazing husband," Raven whispered as she placed her's in.

"A hilarious twin."

"A beautiful little brother, inside and out."

"He was an idiot…and I love him for that. My baby cousin."

"A best friend who dished out terrible advice."

"A roommate always there to listen."

"He was a smartass classmate."

"A lab partner."

"A comic relief."

"A tech buddy."

When all the photos were put in, the coffin was closed and sent to a nearby cemetry.

Raven and Darling hugged and cried. Slowly, everyone surrounded them.

"He's up there with Harmony and Samantha now, love," Ashlynn soothed.

"And my adopted mother," Madeline added.

"And my dad," said Briar.

"And his g-grandpa th-that loved him s-so much," Darling sobbed.

When the day ended, they all came back to their houses a different person.

—

Cupid applied another bandage around her legs, where the knife had plunged its blade into her calves. She winced at the pain and washed her bloodied hands in the sink. She ran her hand across the sharp edge of the weapon, leaving a trail of broken skin. Cupid rolled more bandages across the wound before sitting down and wincing immediately, as it hit a sore spot that she had purposely crashed into the counter before.

She then picked up the telephone and called the police station.

—

The phone rang loudly in the police station. A perfectly manicured hand reached out and pressed the reciever to her ear.

"This is the Charmington Police Station, how may I help you?" she asked, sifting through files.

"I know who killed Dexter Charming," said the caller.

The files dropped to the floor. "What?! Who?!"

"I can't tell you, but in ten minutes, the murderer will be outside the police station waiting with no weapons. They are ready to surrender."

"Who is this?" A raised eyebrow, skeptical of the dubious origins.

"You can trust me. I-I've had experience."

The call suddenly ended. The head officer, perplexed but ready, called for the other police to come.

"Someone has found out the person who poisoned Dexterous Charming. In five minutes, I want you all outside with handcuffs and tasers."

"Yes, Miss Faybelle," came the chorused reply.

—

Cupid waited in front of the police station. It was dark.

"Chariclo?"

She turned, seeing Xavier looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I…I've made an appointment with the police," Cupid stammered. She thanked the darkness for hiding her bandaged limbs, as it would make Xavier ask.

As if on cue, a group of policemen and policewomen, led by a dazzlingly gorgeous Officer Faybelle, appeared in front of them. Faybelle eyed the two people standing there, as if unsure which one was the criminal.

"It's me," Cupid said loudly. "I'm the one you want."

"Chariclo? What's going on?" Xavier asked frantically. He jumped as one policewoman clicked a pair of handcuffs on Cupid. "Chariclo?"

"Xavier…I…I've been dishonest the whole time. My name isn't actually Chariclo," Cupid finally confessed.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Then what else have you hidden from me?"

"Stay away, young man," Faybelle ordered. "This criminal could be potentially dangerous."

"C-Criminal?" he stammered, staring at Cupid, who had tears streaming down her face. "I-I don't understand." He turned to the handcuffed girl. "D-Do you think you can take advantage of my autism? Doesn't mean I'm stupid even if I'm autistic!"

"Xavier, no!" Cupid cried. "I didn't—"

"I haven't gone to the outside world since I was eight," he continued angrily. "But I guess my preconcieved notions were right! All strangers _are_ evil."

"Xavier!" she sobbed, but he had disappeared. "I love you," Cupid whispered under her breath as she was shoved into the police station.

Cupid cried. She cried in heartbreak. She cried in pain.

She cried in deep, dark, aching regret.


	25. Xanthippes

**Chapter 24**

 **Xanthippes**

 **First off, let me explain the title of this chapter: 'Xanthippe' means 'an ill-tempered woman', which is what all our girls are feeling, as well as being the name of Socrates' wife (so shout out to Xavier and Cupid for Greek wisdom…?). Lemme tell you how hard it was to find a name for this chapter. It. Was. Hard. Originally I was just gonna name it 'Xavier' then I was like 'NAH BOI' so I didn't.**

 **ALSO FROM EVERYONE I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR, FROM NOW ON IN EVERY CHAPTER, YOUR FAVOURITE QUOTE OR PART FROM SAID CHAPTER…IT WOULD HELP IMMENSELY AS AN AUTHOR.**

 **Response to reviews!**

 **LaurenRiverSister: Not weird at all. If you didn't sympathise, you'd be a psychopath. Cupid is more broken than twisted. And her actions come with consequences!**

 **chica-flick: Dry out those tears and get ready for more angst! This chapter will target angst, angst, more angst, sprinkled with sadness and served with a side of tears. Good luck! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **princess mh: I have never gone through such a thing, and that is quite a private matter to be sharing on a review page available to the public eye, so I congratulate your bravery on getting through such a difficult stage! If you need to talk, I will be here!**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: Luckily for me, I have never lost a loved one and therefore never been to a funeral. I don't know what a funeral is like! But I am glad you liked it! Angst is my go-to, for sure!**

 **Guest: There is always more! There will be a few more chapters after this!**

 **JordyCakes1203: I understand where your hatred is coming from, but please allow me to steer the ship.**

 **XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX: Same as JordyCakes1203's review. Thanks for being a loyal review, favouriter and follower. It's always appreciated! :)**

 **Without further ado, I present you…**

 **—**

Cerise pressed her lips together and held Raven's hair back as the now-widow threw up into the toilet bowl. Raven shakily stood up and was fussed around by Maddie, Briar, and Cerise.

"I don't even understand why…" she muttered. "I've never been this sick."

"Grief does terrible things, love," Briar responded. "When my dad passed away, I got the stomach flu for two weeks!" Everyone winced at the thought.

"I miss him," Raven whispered, closing her eyes, looking helpless.

The three surrounding her were unsure what to say. Suddenly, Raven's eyes popped open, and Cerise helped her over to the toilet, where she continued puking.

"I feel terrible," she sobbed.

"Poor darling," Briar fussed. Cerise helped Raven to the couch downstairs. Maddie and Briar stayed to clean up.

"Why do terrible things always have to happen to us?" Raven murmured, turning her head to the ground. "It's like bad luck is following us everywhere." She sighed a long breathy sigh, and drank some nausea-curing tea that Madeline had brewed before.

"I agree," Cerise nodded. "Where's Ashlynn?"

"She went off to buy something from the chemist's," Raven responded. "I think she has a fever. She's also vomiting a lot. I hope I haven't spread anything nasty to her."

"The stomach flu is going around these months," Briar said, entering the room. "I'd be surprised if the rest of us didn't get sick either."

"I know," Maddie said, sounding deflated.

Ashlynn walked in through the door with a plastic bag. "Good morning, everyone," she greeted. "Raven, are you alright?"

Raven nodded. "What have you got there?"

"Some aspirin for all our headaches we've been getting…a new organic shampoo and some nausea-relieving pills, among other things," replied the strawberry blonde. "How is everyone feeling?"

"I feel like nothing in this world can make me happy, even Reece," Cerise groaned, sinking down on the couch. "It's like there's a big weight on me, that I can't lift off. I feel so sad all the time, and I'm not even sure why." She rubbed her temples and leant back on Raven, who stroked her hair.

"I suppose I'm okay," Briar said. "I think I've been through enough heartbreak. And, Raven, it's great of you to let us stay at your house for I don't know how long…"

Raven waved it off. "I need company. Without…" she paused. "Without…him, I feel so lonely all the time."

Maddie nodded. "I feel terrible and depressed. I feel like all the happiness is distributed to you from me, because I am so happy all the time. But now I'm not, so who will distribute the happiness now?" she sighed. "Sometimes I wish…I wish that when I went bunjee jumping with Humphrey, the rope could have snapped."

"Please don't say that, Maddie," Ashlynn begged. "Three deaths are bad enough. We can't lose you. You're our little ray of sunshine."

"Am I now?" Madeline asked. She paused, thinking this through. "No, I think I'd still like to be Humphrey's tea leaves."

"Maddie's right," Ash said. "If all else fails, we still have our men." She gasped, realising how insensitive she sounded to Raven's plight. "Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

"It's alright," the widow answered tiredly. "I think I'll go take a nap…I didn't sleep well last night." She trudged up to her bedroom. The others watched mournfully.

"Everything's changed now," Cerise said. "It's as if a big sad cloud of sadness decided to come rain on our picnic."

"Like we're in a wallowing deep pit that we can never climb out of," Ashlynn added, shaking her head slowly.

"What can ever help us?" Maddie muttered. "Look at all our problems. Dexter, your two daughters - or the closest you can get - [she gestured to Ashlynn] are all gone. Reece has been hospitalised, Raven and Ashlynn are sick, and everyone else has a terrible migraine." She sniffled. "Oh, dear. I think I am going to leak."

Everyone leaked then. Indeed, they did. Their eyes and hearts leaked out sorrow and despair and helplessness. They felt so very helpless.

"Whatever will we do?" Ashlynn sighed. "I'm pretty sure everyone here is nauseous and sick and terrible. I feel that not even money and love can help us now." She wiped away her tears and sat down beside Briar.

"What we need is hope," Briar said. She had not spoken until now, which was unusual. "Hope and peace. We need a sword to conquer all our inner demons. We need peace. Especially Raven."

They sat there in silence, each feeling their own pity and terror and maybe, just a little flutter of hope.

—

"Xavier?" Blondie asked, putting a hand on her twin's arm. "You've been quiet all morning."

Xavier turned to Blondie, eyes wet. "Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Because I'm autistic."

"That's ridiculous," she huffed, putting her arms around her brother. "Where did you get such an idea?"

He didn't answer. "Blondie…tomorrow…do you think I could visit the police station and ask to see a prisoner?"

"Xavier?" Blondie said, heart beating frantically. "Why? Who? Where? When? How?"

"I know a person…who I thought I knew…and…they are in prison now."

"Prison? What have they done?"

"That's what I would like to know."

They sat there in silence. "Blondie…do you think evil people exist?"

"Evil? There's no such thing as evil. Every terrible action has a reason behind it. Perhaps fueled by cruelty, but a reason nonetheless."

Xavier nodded. Blondie worried.

They sat there each thinking their own thoughts.

—

Cupid felt tears flood her eyes. Seeing her father, looking hurt, terrible, tired, messy, and disappointed on the other side of the glass made her heart ache. She picked up the reciever. "D-Dad?" she managed.

"Chariclo Arganthone Cupid…" Eros said, frowning. "What have you done to land yourself here? Didn't I always teach you that love should conquer anger and vengeance and hate? Eighteen years of bringing you up going to waste! Really, Chariclo Arganthone!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Cupid stammered, tears dripping down. "I was being foolish and stupid. I love you dad, I really do."

Eros softened. "I love you too, but…this is just unacceptable! What happened—wait, no, I don't want to hear it." He paused. "I need to go now. I'm late for a meeting." Cupid shook her head wildly. "Goodbye, my daughter."

"Dad!" Cupid screamed, watching him leave. "Dad! Please, Dad!" She banged on the glass until her knuckles bled. She sobbed again. "DAD!"

But no one was there to hear her.

She had never felt more helpless.

—

Reece woke up to see an angel staring down at him surrounded by white walls and white sheets. "Oh, man," he mumbled. "I'm dead."

"No you're not," sighed the angel, who was wearing a waitress's outfit and had a very messy ponytail. The angel was Cerise. Obviously.

"Cerise! Hi!" he greeted.

"Are you okay?" Cerise asked softly. Reece 'mm-hmm'-ed a yes and tried to turn his body, but thanks to the various tubes and wires and whatnot connected to him, he could not.

"How long do you have?" she asked, looking miserable and worried.

"Good question," said Reece.

"You can't leave me now, baby," said Marcia from the other side of the bed. "You're the only family I have left."

"Please don't get emotional, Cia. I'm going to be fine," Reece reassured, looking a little uncertain. He winced, feeling a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

"Reece, are you okay?" Cerise flurried.

"Yes," he half-lied.

Marcia wiped away a tear. "Oh, this is beautiful. The waitress and her leukamia-diagnosed employer's brother. A classic romance. Unless he dies. Then of course, that's more Shakespearian."

"Way to get my hopes up," said Reece.

"I'll leave you two to your coupley talk," Marcia grinned. "Don't get up to anything to nasty. As much as I would love a little niece or nephew…"

"Thank you! Bye!" Reece interrupted.

They were left alone.

"So," Cerise started.

They looked at one another.

"I…will you be able to live long enough?" she managed. At his blank face, she continued, "everyone is a broken shell of themselves, Reece. Everyone I know. I just want you to stay with me, because I don't have anyone else." She paused. "I feel like we've lost everyone. The happy Maddie is gone, the carefree Briar is gone, the loving Raven is gone. It's just…you know."

"Everyone will change, won't they?" Reece responded.

"Please don't," Cerise muttered.

Twenty minutes later, when Doctor Jordan walked back in, she saw Cerise curled up against Reece, both sound asleep. Yet she did not care to wake them. Maybe they could stay inside their beautiful dream world a bit longer, away from the harsh light of reality.

—

Daring, dressed in a clean black tuxedo and holding an armful of white liles, kneeled in front of his brother's gravestone.

"Dex?" he asked, crying quietly. He lay the flowers down and bowed his head.

"Dexter, I've disappointed you so much. I can't believe you even wanted to be related to me after what I've done. I've been a bastard, a brute, to Cerise and Briar and all the others. I'm just an idiot. I'm a pig." He sighed, brushing his hands across Dexter's gravestone.

"It's just…listen," he paused. "You're smart, witty, caring and generous. Everything I'm not. And I thought I could cover that up with my handsomeness. Let me tell you something. When I talked to Cerise, she told me that only thing beautiful about our relationship was my face. And she's right. You know Dex, it hurt. It really hurt to be compared to you all the time when we were younger. And I-I just thought that hurting other people would distract me from _my_ hurt. There's nothing special about me, Dexter. Nothing at all."

He wiped his face with his handkerchief. "Before you…passed…we had an argument. Dex, I didn't mean anything I said in that argument. I didn't. I was jealous of your perfect world and perfect job and perfect life. Everything you achieved, you achieved fairly through patience and hard work. Me? I'm just…a moron. I was so jealous I said all those dumb and hurtful things. I just want to take back all those things I said about you. I didn't intend to hurt you, Dexter. I…" he gave a loud sob, interrupting his own words.

"I didn't get to tell you before you left, Dex, but…I love you. More than I can say. Even though it doesn't seem like it. I know it's hard to believe, but I really adore you. You're my younger brother. You're my best friend." He choked back another sob. "I didn't have the chance to say that. I should have swallowed my pride and just told you straight. I'm so sorry you had to pass away without knowing if your older brother loved you or not."

He shook his head. "You know what? I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for fucking life up. I'm sorry for hurting Cerise. I'm sorry for disappointing you and Mother and Father and Darling. I'm sorry I was so selfish. I wish I had taken that poison instead of you. I deserve to die, not you. You were too good for life to bear, Dex. Too good. Maybe so good Life couldn't handle you."

His heart ached. It ached because he had lost his best friend.

And it ached because he would never hear Dexter saying, 'I forgive you'.


	26. Xanthippes Part II

**Chapter 25**

 **Xanthippes Part II**

 **And we're back! I made a second part of Xanthippes because I just wanted to stretch out the story which is BTW, coming to an end! Here are responses to reviews:**

 **LaurenRiverSister: I tried to make Daring as angsty as possible. And yes, it ends at a Z with some kind of epilogue or bonus chapter.**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: This chapter will answer most of your questions!**

 **chica-flick: This entire fic will wretch your heart.**

 **princess mh: I agree! And you're welcome!**

—

There was a period of silence when Maddie turned to the roof and gazed up at you, the reader.

"My dear friend," she began. "I must digress that the narrator, Reade, wants you to send in questions about how she wrote this fic via reviews or PMs. You see, this story to coming to an end within a few chapters, and she would like to write a bonus chapter answering your questions. Since basically none of you read author's notes, I will also ask of you, as Reade has wanted, for you to write down your favourite line of the chapter in every single chapter review. Thank you."

"Who are you talking to, Maddie?" Humphrey asked, walking in with a mug of tea.

"No one," Madeline smiled. "No one at all."

—

Marcia looked very proud of herself. That she was. She had bought herself a new, sleeveless scoop-neck black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. (That is, a lot of right places.)

An honourable citizen was to dine at the restaurant tonight. The daughter of the mayor, no less. And Marcia had to look her best.

She entered through the kitchen from the back door and greeted her staff, soon setting them to work.

After some time, she had realised that she had dropped her wallet somewhere in the grounds of the restaraunt. She stepped outside and hunted around. Inside her wallet she had three hundred-dollar notes, her credit card, gifts cards, and her driver's license. So she looked around, but seeing nothing, decided to return inside when a figure leaning against the wall caught her attention.

Marcia's first reaction was to check she had her pepper spray stuffed up her skirts.

She had.

Her second reaction was to call the police.

She didn't.

Instead, she followed her instinct and approached the man. "Sir," she began. "You're currently trepassing on private prop—oh."

She paused in her tracks when the man, who was very blonde, very depressed, and very handsome, turned to her looking unwell and upset.

"A-Are you alright?" Marcia managed.

The man said nothing, just looked away.

"My name is Marcia Fallashe. I'm the owner of this land, and it's counted as trespassing to be here," she continued. Hotness be damned. He was in her property without permission.

"Fallashe?" the man said, suddenly interested. He looked surprised but didn't stop looking down in the dumps. "Do you know Maurice Fallashe?"

Marcia felt suspicious. "Y-Yes," she responded, feeling that she should tell the truth. "He's my younger brother. Why?"

"Do you know of a Cerise Hood?" the man continued, ignoring her question.

"Yes. She's going to be my sister-in-law," she responded. "I think," she added, in case Reece died.

The man nodded slowly, and stood there gazing into thin air. "My name is Daring."

"And…?"

"And I used to date Cerise Hood," he said. Marcia nodded. "Can you tell Reece that I thank him?"

"Thank him? What for?"

"For forgiving me," Daring responded. "Excuse me. I'm trespassing." He walked off, looking less unhappy. Marcia only stared after him in confusion.

—

After the hectic visit of the mayor's daughter, a sweet girl named Apple who was beautiful and blonde and caring, Marcia returned to the hospital to check on her baby brother. She entered through the heavy glass sliding doors and took the lift to Reece's room, which was, oddly enough, closed and guarded closely by nurses.

"What's going on?" Marcia asked, shouldering the bag she had just placed down. "Where's Reece?"

Before the nurses could reply, a shaking, sobbing mess of dark brown hair and red fabric and denim collapsed in her arms. She looked down at Cerise and her heart dropped through her pumps. Something was very, very wrong.

"Cerise? What's wrong, sweetie? What happened to Reece?" she soothed, but was unable to hide the shaking in her voice.

"Reece is going to die!" Cerise sobbed. "He's in coma, and the doctors say he isn't going to make it!"

Cerise suddenly screamed as Marcia fell to the ground. Inevitably, she had fainted.

—

"What have you called us here for, Rae?" Briar asked. Raven had asked her closest friends - Maddie, Briar, Cerise, Ashlynn, and their significant others - to come to her house as she had an announcement.

Raven smiled, a happy geniune smile, for the first time in weeks.

"Guys," she started. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence for some time before Maddie squealed like an underage Justin Bieber fangirl and hugged Raven tightly. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" she cried. The men gave Raven their congratulations. Ashlynn and Cerise smiled knowingly.

When everyone had considerably quietened down, Ashlynn spoke up.

"I suppose I can't hide this anymore. Hunter, when you asked we where I went every Wednesday, the only reason I didn't tell you is because I wanted to keep it a surprise. And the surprise is that I've been going to appointments with a special doctor called Farrah Goodfairy. My-my womb is fixed. I can have children! And I'm pregnant too!"

Hunter started tearing up. He hugged Ash and swung her around in circles, and they both cried and laughed. Raven started crying too out of emotional instability.

Hunter put his wife down and they grinned at each other, smiling and grinning and laughing some more.

"Okay guys, sorry to rain on your parade, but since this is becoming a confess-thy-secret meeting, I too have something to say. But it's not good news," said Briar.

They became silent almost immediately.

"I've been seeing Cedar recently because I think I'm…well, I am…I'm…I'm severely genophobic," the brunette admitted, looking sad.

"What's that?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, there's some scientific reasoning behind it, but bluntly, I'm…really, really scared of…sex."

There was more silence as everyone processed this information.

"Hopper once asked me that if I wanted children. And I just freaked out and shut myself in my room for a week just…you know, freaking out."

"Yup," nodded Hopper.

"So I finally decided to go see Cedar. She did some research, consulted some medical experts, and now it's settled. I'm officially genophobic."

"But…why?" Hunter stammered.

"Good question," said Briar.

They all stood there in silence, thinking over what had just been revealed. Raven and Ashlynn, who were thought to never have children, were now pregnant, whilst Briar, who they thought had seemed to like the idea of having a baby, couldn't. If was all awfully confusing yet they were all relieved to hear the truth.

"I'm sorry for letting you all down," the brunette said. "Especially you, Hopper."

"We understand," Maddie responded on everyone's behalf, and hugged Briar. But the thing was, they didn't understand. At all. Who could be scared of _sex_?

—

Daring had returned to Dexter's grave to replace the wilted flowers. He stared at the soil, where his brother was buried. He blinked back tears. He stood up when he saw a figure in the distance, hunched over a gravestone with a stone angel on top of it. The figure stood up and trotted towards the exit. Daring spotted another person using a checkered dishcloth to wipe dirt of a plaque engraved in a statue. The statue was most likely made in honour of one of their loved ones.

The three mourners all walked toward the gate leading out of the cemetry. Seeing that they were all walking to the same place with the same speed, although from different distances, they met up just before the path to the gate ended. The three all stopped to look at each other. To Daring's left was a tall blonde man with jagged silver scars. Despite them, he looked innocent and angelic. To Daring's right was the woman who had accused him of trespassing, who was maybe related to Reece Fallashe.

Thinking of this, Daring's stomach flipped. What if the woman was here to mourn Reece Fallashe, who had died? Daring was good with keeping up with the news of his classmates, and he knew Reece had leukamia. So what if he had passed away?

"Are you alright?" asked the blonde man in a cheery voice, that made him sound even more childish (albeit in a good way). It took Daring a couple of seconds to realise the man was talking to him.

"Yes," he responded, politely, and turned to the woman who stood there with a rather neutral expression. "Pardon me for asking, but whose plaque were you cleaning just then?"

"My late parents'," replied the woman. She paused and studied him. "Hey, you're the man who trespassed on my property."

"And you're the one who called me out on it."

"You two seem to know each other," the other blonde man said. "I'm Xavier. I was kidnapped as a child and raised in an abusive family, and I was just released from whatever stupid rehab place I'd been dished in for a day, although I hated it already, and returned to my twin sister, Blondie." He stopped to take a breath. "Perhaps not _just_ released…for a month, perhaps. Then again I have no concept of time."

"I'm Marcia Fallashe. I own a restaraunt," said the woman.

"I am Daring Charming," introduced Daring.

"What an interesting name. Do you happen to know of Dexter Charming?" asked Xavier. "In fact, were you just mourning him?"

"Yes," replied Daring, taken aback. "How do you know?"

"I am very observant, you know," said Xavier. Daring internally agreed.

"And if you don't mind, I want to ask both of you a question," Xavier added. "Do you think evil people exist?"

Despite the rather innocent and curious question, Daring felt it was aimed directly at him. It was Marcia who spoke first.

"I don't believe so. There's no such thing as evil. And if there is, there must be a greater force behind it. Jealously, revenge, or something along those lines. But no one would do it out of pure evil. I mean, wars started because of greed for land and thirst for revenge. And even if someone seems to have no motive behind it, I think there is some kind of force behind it."

Xavier nodded. "What about you, Daring?"

Daring placed a hand on Xavier's shoulder. "Behind every criminal mastermind and every cruel person, there is a broken child shivering behind the mask."

"I'm sure your brother has forgiven you," Xavier responded, smiling sadly.

Daring was shook by the man's accurate statements, but said nothing. Only smiled. And they stood there mourning for their loved ones and for each other.

—

Cerise spent the next few days visiting Reece. He seemed perfectly calm, sleeping in an eternal sleep when he pricked his finger of the spindle of cancer. She hoped that he would live.

She had brought along many things. His favourite music albums, audio books he might like, and other things that he didn't need to see to enjoy. She also brought a large vase of flowers even though he couldn't appreciate the colours and soft petals, that he might like the fragrance.

So Cerise sat there day after day and allowed him to listen to people narrating books and hear his favourite music in hope that he would stir from his one hundred year slumber. But something nagged in Cerise's mind. What if he didn't wake up, ever? What if he was fated to be unconcious for eternity? The very thought had made her feel sick.

She hadn't told any of her friends about Reece's comatose state. She thought that Briar's genophobia was bad news enough, and hadn't wanted Ashlynn and Hunter and Raven, who had a baby, to worry about him or anyone. But saying this, she wished he had told maybe Briar or Maddie, as they could comfort her.

However, Cerise was surprised when one day, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she sat there weeping for Reece, and saw the owner of the hand place down a large bouquet of Reece's favourite flowers (cherry blossoms and peonies).

She was even more surprised when she looked up and saw the worried, regretful face of Daring Charming.


	27. Yesable

**Chapter 26**

 **Yesable**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been caught up in another fandom, unashamedly…here's the response to reviews!**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: No, it's alright, I wasn't talking about you! :) Thanks for your loyal reviewing, it's great for me as an author!**

 **princess mh: There will not be a sequel, unfortunately. I just cannot find the time. If I have an idea I will. But not for now. This is the second last chapter. The next will be an epilogue.**

 **EverAftSpaghetti: Thank you!**

 **Guest: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS also…not sure what that was about but thanks!**

 **Don't forget to tell me your favourite line! :)**

 **—**

Reece woke to blinding light and coldness. He blinked a couple of times and looked over, to see a startled Cerise and an equally startled Daring.

"Hi…?" he started.

"You're alive," Cerise breathed.

"I hope so," Reece half-joked. "Thank you for the audiobooks, by the way."

That said, Cerise burst into tears.

—

"He's alive!" screamed a voice down the phone.

Marcia winced and held the device further away from her ear as Cerise's squealing and screeching began. A notch louder and the girl would be kicked out of the hospital.

"That's great, Cerise, but…WAIT A SECOND, REECE IS ALIVE!?"

At this, Marcia let out a scream of happiness. This was a bad idea, as she was currently in a very busy department store. Her outburst gained many curious looks.

"One second, I'll be right there!" she cried, before hanging up. Her head was filled with giddy happiness. The drive to the hospital was conveniently short. After several impatient checking-ins with the receptionist, Marcia burst into Reece's room and threw herself enthusiastically on her ex-comatose brother.

Reece released a strangled sound that Marcia took as a good thing. She clambered off him and turned to Cerise. She was about to hug her when she spotted a very familiar man behind her.

"You…" she grunted, narrowing her eyes. The happy mood faded.

"You…" Daring responded in an equally annoyed, menacing tone.

"You two know each other?" Cerise asked, confused.

Marcia pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "He trespassed on my property!"

"And she was being a bitch about it!" Daring responded.

"Why, you little…"

Cerise had to physically retrain Marcia from punching Daring's lights out. "Call me a bitch again! Do it, I dare you!"

"Nice pun," Daring grinned. "I'd never punch a woman, although you might be an exception." He gave an annoying and handsome smirk at the infuriated, violent woman.

"I don't need your chivalry!" Marcia spat. "Punch me! I wouldn't care!"

"Guys, we really don't need someone other than me to be in coma. It's not fun," Reece interrupted. "Your lover's quarrel is giving me a headache."

"L-Lover's quarrel!" his sister spluttered. "Reece, you…" She frowned at his grin. "Ugh…"

"Just be glad I'm alive," he added, unhelpfully.

Everyone in that room had to admit they were.

—

Cerise couldn't wait to tell Raven the good news. Raven's spare keys, which she kept melded in one of the legs the flamingo statue in the front yard, were always used by Cerise. Today was no exception.

Cerise opened the door. "Raven?" she called. She walked to the living room to see her friend drinking a large mug of strong coffee. This would have been fine, until Cerise's common sense kicked in.

"Stop drinking that, Rae! You can't have caffiene, remember?" she reminded, gently.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, brows furrowed. "I'm always so exhausted nowadays. I need caffiene."

Cerise sighed, and wondered how Raven could have forgotten what not to consume during pregnancy. "Of course you're tired. Pregnancy does that to you. And pregnant people can't consume caffiene, especially not in the first trimester."

"I'm pregnant? Whatever do you mean? And what did you say my name was again?"

"Raven, what are you…oh, godmother…" Cerise muttered, eyes widening. Raven was having another bout of amnesia. As if on cue, her friend gave a sharp yell, holding her head and closing her eyes. When they opened again, she gave a low groan.

"What happened? Why am I drinking…oh, coffee out of all things? I can't!" she looked over to Cerise. "It-it happened again, didn't it?"

Cerise nodded.

"What am I doing to my child?" she smiled sadly, resting a gentle hand on her abdomen. "Mummy's sorry."

She sighed and closed her eyes again. "I'm so tired, but so excited. I'm so happy."

The brunette sat down next to the pregnant woman and held her hand, encouraging her to talk if she needed.

"Dexter's in heaven, but he left with me a child to look after. He left his imprint on my life. I will do whatever it takes to look after this baby…our baby. Dexter and Raven." She smiled, leaning back. "I feel…I feel at peace. It seems…it seems that I will never be lonely, and Dexter will never be dead."

"I'm happy, if you're happy," Cerise grinned. "Reece has woken up."

"Has he?" Raven asked, voice tired. "It seems everything is tying together now, isn't it?"

"It is," her best friend sighed, contentedly. "It is."

—

Ashlynn and Briar were seated at a little cafe. Briar helped herself to a frozen latte. Ashlynn had a salad and some water.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Ashlynn mused aloud. "If it's a boy, we want to call him Marcus or Ray. Our little ray of sunshine."

"How cute…" Briar sighed. She looked upset. Ashlynn could tell that Briar's genophobia was hard for Hopper and herself. Briar loved children, but it was apparent she could not bear any. The strawberry-blonde almost mentioned the thought of adoption, but it only reminded her of the orphanage burning down. She bit back her tongue before she said anything brash.

"The baby will have eyes like Hunter's," she instead chose to say. "Beautiful, hazel. And they will have strawberry-blonde hair. They will be the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"They could be physcially deformed and they would still be the most beautiful baby in your eyes," Briar grinned, cheering up.

Ashlynn laughed. "I think you're right."

Deformed or beautiful, her baby would be the most lovely, gorgeous little thing she ever saw.

—

 **Short, but sweet. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be quite long!**

 **Don't forget your favourite line! :)**


	28. Epilogue: Zest for Life

**EPILOGUE**

 **Zest for Life**

 **Hey guys! This is indeed the last chapter! Please remember to add your favourite line!**

 **Reponse to reviews!**

 **princess mh: Haha, I loved that too! Marcia's my favourite OC thus far, she's super feisty!**

 **CreativeWritingSoul: Thank you for that! Indeed it was a sweet line. I enjoyed writing that single sentence, I have to say! Look, I don't know much about pregnancy XD but assuming it was a large cup of coffee I guess…meh. Shhh, no spoilers about Daring!**

—

ONE YEAR LATER

Daring opened the door to his little sister Darling's mansion, almost stumbling as two tiny figures grabbed his legs.

"Uncle Daring!" cried the little boy, hair platinum blonde with beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey there, kiddo," the blonde man laughed, picking up his nephew. His niece, with dark hair and icy blue eyes, waved her arms to be picked up. He grinned and lifted her up.

The young boy was called Dexter, after his deceased uncle he never knew. The young girl was called Raena, after Raven's nickname. Sadly, Raena was born mute. Despite this, she was a cheerful, bright, and lovely girl.

Raena kissed Daring on the cheek and grinned.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Kitten," Dexter answered, giggling.

"Kitchen, you mean?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Kitten."

Daring laughed. Darling was indeed inside the kitchen, making dinner. She beamed at her older brother. "Hey, Daring! What's up?"

Raena and Dexter went off to play in the nursery. Daring sat down on a bar stool. "Maddie and Humphrey's wedding is next Saturday. Here's the invitation." He handed her a pale blue envelope.

Darling wiped her hands on her apron and opened it. She was startled when a melody played the second she brushed her hand against a hidden button. She unfolded the paper and jumped when a pop-out paper bird sprung out.

"That's Maddie for you," Daring chuckled, smiling at Darling's surprise. Darling grinned too. She read the dates, information, timing, and location.

"Those two lovebirds," she laughed. "I can't wait. I'd better go shopping for a new dress. I need something for the twins too." She smiled and continued making dinner. "We're having curry. Want to join?"

"Thanks, Darling," Daring smiled. "That'd be great."

—

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE GETTING HITCHED!?" Briar screeched when Maddie told her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?"

"We were in Greece when he asked, remember?" Maddie grinned, cheekily. She was perched on a tall chair in a bar next to Briar. "I wanted to keep it a surprise. We've already planned out the wedding. It will be small, and romantic. Nothing too big. Humphrey is the most romantic, handsome person I've ever met!"

Briar sipped at her beverage. "How was the proposal?"

"Absolutely amazing."

"Gimme details, honey," the brunette probed, smiling.

Madeline gave a dreamy sigh. "Well it went something like this…"

—

 _Madeline and Humphrey were walking hand in hand down the beach, admiring the sunset. Suddenly, Humphrey stopped and turned to her._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked, confused._

 _"I just want to ask you a question," he replied. "What does tea mean to you?"_

 _"Tea?" Maddie repeated. "Tea to me means comfort, beauty, and art." She smiled softly._

 _"Well, remember a year ago, when you were tea leaves, and I was water?" Humphrey asked, looking a little anxious._

 _Maddie's breath hitched in her throat. "Yes?"_

 _"Together, we are tea, aren't we?" he smiled. "Maddie, together, we are comfort, beauty, and art."_

 _He got down on one knee. "Madeline Hatter, will you marry this dorky, awkward, scaredy-cat in front of you?"_

 _"Yes!" Maddie squealed. "Yes, I will!"_

 _Humphrey grinned, and took out a teabag. Maddie took it and tore it open to see a beautiful silver ring, with an aquamarine flanked by amethysts. She gently put it on her ring finger and beamed at her new fiance before pulling him into a kiss._

—

Hopper heard his wife before he saw her.

"Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are!" cooed Briar's voice. He chuckled and walked downstairs. Briar was fawning over their pet iguana, Diva (named by Briar).

To make up for being unable to bear children, Briar had bought an iguana instead. Hopper was allergic to cat fur, dog fur, and probably every other kind of fur, so an iguana it was. Diva was a surprisingly tolerant animal, although she hated the doorbell.

"Maddie's getting hitched! Can you believe it?" Briar grinned, giddily. I'll wear the dress I bought with Ashlynn, the black one with fabric roses. It will be such a blast!"

"Calm down, it's a wedding!" he laughed.

Wedding or not, it was clear Briar would be a very happy girl for the rest of her life. She had a new pet, a great husband, and more friends than she could ask for. Everything seemed perfect.

—

Cerise was walking with her boyfriend down in a park. She had just finished another marathon and they were resting.

She looked over to Reece, who was smiling back, and suddenly a great surge of an unfamiliar emotion flooded her body. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt very obligated to say something.

So she did.

"Reece, will you marry me?" she asked.

Reece stopped in his tracks. "What?"

It was silent for a moment before he cracked a smile. He leaned down a pecked her on the lips.

"Hey, I didn't get a ring. And I should be the one to propose," Reece said. "Oh, how the tables have turned."

"Hey, that's sexist!" she grinned.

"That's chivalry!" he responded.

Cerise laughed. "The ring's on me. I was the one who asked, anyway."

"Hmm…I think being chivalric is suddenly very boring…does that mean you get me flowers too?"

—

It was finally the day of Madeline and Humphrey's wedding. This was a true union of two souls. The couple had chosen a secluded, grassy meadow-ish place in the city's Royal Botanical Gardens.

The trees were strewn with fairylights, baby-blue streamers, and tea bags with purple tags. Seats painted in different colours were arranged in front of a wooden podium. On the podium was a thick white wire arch with lavender sprigs and cream-coloured carnations.

The guests were already seated. The bride and groom hadn't arrived yet, but the earlier the better, it seemed.

Darling was in a gorgeous strapless diamond-coloured dress, with many folds in the skirt. She had a necklace with a single pink stone in the middle. Dexter and Raena were dressed in similarly coloured clothes - Dexter in a white collared t-shirt, grey shorts and a blue bow tie. Raena had a lace sleeveless top tucked neatly into a grey skirt.

The bridesmaids, Raven, Cerise, and Briar (the latter being the matron of honour) were sitting in a dressing room far from the wedding grounds. They were waiting for Maddie to arrive. With her she would bring the bridesmaid dresses. They still wore their best dresses - Briar in her black one with fabric roses, Raven in a silk purple dress with a halter-neck and white sash, and Cerise in a scarlet off-the-shoulder frock with a black choker necklace.

"Hey, guys!" cried Maddie, in a bubbly voice. She was carrying a coathanger with protective covering, along with a shoe box.

"Where are the dresses?" Cerise asked.

Maddie laughed, then kissed each of them on their cheeks. "Silly! I don't have any."

It seemed so…'Maddie' that they didn't question it.

The bride ducked into a cubicle made of hung-up fabric to change. When she came out, she was fawned over by her friends.

Maddie was dressed in a sweetheart necklined white dress. It wasn't very long. It only reached just past her knees. Her skirt was poofy, with light, turquoise coloured silk flowers lining the hem. There was a violet sash around her waist. She had kitten heels, the colour of her sash, with turquoise flowers near the back.

"You look gorgeous!" Briar gushed. Maddie's hair was in a side braid, done by Poppy earlier. Briar and Raven did Maddie's makeup as Cerise placed a garland of light turquoise flowers on Maddie's head, attached to a white veil.

Maddie grabbed her bouquet, the colours of the petals matching her outfit. Outside, Mr Hatter was waiting for her, in a matching suit. The bridesmaids followed, and an excited chattering began among them.

—

"I-I think the ceremony's starting," Marcia managed.

"Can we wait?" Daring responded.

The situation was a little odd. The two were making out in a storage closet. In fact, they had been making out for a very long time now.

"No," Marcia responded bluntly, unhooking her legs from his waist.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Fuck you," she sighed, dragging him off after fixing her skirts.

Daring laughed. "You can fuck me after the wedding."

Marcia rolled her eyes but smiled. Their relationship started after both realised they had a large amount of sexual tension between them. Still, she loved him anyway. He wasn't just a boytoy.

They walked briskly to the ceremony and sat down in the second row, just as the wedding march began to play. Maddie was walked down the aisle by her father, who was sobbing quietly to himself.

"Don't leak, dad," Maddie whispered, giving him a brief hug before standing next to her husband-to-be.

The ceremony began. Everyone either listened attentively or cried into a handkerchief. It was a lovely event. Madeline and Humphrey were just meant to be.

"Humphrey Dumpty, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Humphrey said, smiling at Maddie.

"Madeline Hatter, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Maddie grinned.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?"

Briar shot glares to everyone in the crowd to silence anyone who dared to object.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Humphrey lifted Maddie's veil and bent down to kiss her. There were some barely stifled squeals among the crowd.

The reception was full of dancing, food, and laughter. It was indeed a terrific day. Maddie and Humphrey were given congratulations by just about everyone.

"Now the bouquet toss!" Maddie giggled. She turned around and hurled the bouquet over her shoulder. All the women reached out for it eagerly. However, Cerise, with the skills of a pro footballer, dived and caught it with her left hand.

Reece laughed as he helped her up. "This is why I love you," he chuckled.

The day ended reluctantly. Everyone enjoyed the happy festivities and were upset to leave. One by one, the guests departed.

Ashlynn and Hunter drove straight to Blondie, Cedar, and Xavier's house. They were extremely happy. Not only had the day been amazing, but they now had what they'd always wanted - a child.

Ashlynn rang the doorbell. It was opened immediately by Cedar. Xavier was behind her, carrying a baby.

"Thanks for babysitting her for us," Hunter grinned. Cedar only smiled back.

Xavier gave the infant to Ashlynn. "Whenever she's over, I'm not lonely anymore!" he joked.

What Xavier was saying was this: Ashlynn's baby, Samantha, was born autistic, the same kind that Xavier had. Still, the two parents adored Samantha like she was the most beautiful, lovely, healthy girl in the world.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Cedar said. "Just a few months ago, you were in my office calling Maurice."

"Who's now engaged to one of our best friends," Hunter laughed. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Miracles really happen, don't they?" Xavier mused. "It's as if there is nothing in the world that can hold us down."

"I agree," Ashlynn said, eyes shining as she cradled her baby daughter. They gave their farewells and drove back to their house, happiness flooding their systems.

—

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! SON OF A—"

"Reece?" Cerise cried, head snapping up. She stood up just as Reece came hurtling out of the house, screaming bloody murder. He had gone inside his house to collect his pyjamas for their couple-y slumber party (it was Reece's idea to name it 'slumber party').

"What's wrong?" she said, taking her fiance by the shoulders.

Reece groaned. "My eyes! I'm scarred for life!"

At this, Cerise laughed. "It's Marcia and Daring, isn't it?"

"It's not funny!" he huffed. "Seeing your sister almost naked is never a funny thing!" Cerise only laughed harder. The fact that her ex and her boss were an item didn't bother her in the least. However, it did amuse her.

"My eeeeyyyyyyyeeeeeeesssss!" Reece screeched. "I need to scrub my brain with bleach!"

"Hey, it's okay," Cerise reassured. "How about we have a bacon-fest?"

He considerably calmed down. "Hmm, bacon…"

With pictures of sleeping bags and bowls of bacon dancing in their heads, the couple set off to their 'slumber party'.

—

Briar and Hopper were sobbing hysterically and hugging each other. Diva sat on Briar's lap wondering what they were crying about.

The couple were extremely foolish. Briar had suggested to watch Titanic, because the songs were apparently very sing-along-worthy. Hopper had heard there were many stupid love choices.

Instead, they ended up crying like idiots.

"GIVE HIM THE FUCKING DOOR!" Briar wailed.

"WHAT KIND OF FATE IS THIS?!" Hopper screeched.

When the credits rolled, they were still in tears over the whole thing. Briar closed the TV and blew her nose into a tissue.

"It seems just yesterday we were arguing behind the door," Hopper mused. "I remember I wanted to punch your face so bad."

"And I remember I wanted to knee your balls so bad," Briar laughed. Her phone gave a small 'ting'. She took it out and looked at the message Maddie had sent.

 _Hey Briar! Can you meet Cerise, Rae, Ash and I behind the cathedral tomorrow in the afternoon at 4:06 sharp? Thanks!_

Briar frowned at the cryptic message but said nothing. Perhaps there was a surprise in store.

—

"Mama," Axel gurgled when Raven scooped him into his arms.

"Mama's here," Raven smiled, stroking her baby's cheek. 'Axel' meant 'Father is peace'. Considering that Axel brought her peace after Dexter's passing, it seemed a suitable name. She sat down in the rocking chair with her baby and started to sing.

" _Don't be afraid my love, my love,_

 _I will be by your side always._

 _Daddy is here, looking from above,_

 _He will stay with you in all your days._

 _Never be scared and never be sad,_

 _We will be here and keep by your side._

 _Please don't cry and please don't be mad,_

 _It's never too late to say goodbye_."

Axel slowly drifted to sleep. Raven got off the rocking chair and placed him gently in his cot. She walked over to the balcony, resting her arms on the banister. She gazed up at the sky, indigo, shining with stars. The moon glittered a perfect crescent.

It had been Dexter's birthday yesterday. She had bought him a present - a star named after him. She gazed into the distance and saw the star, Dexterous, shining. It flickered like it was laughing.

"Are you proud of me, Dex?" she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "I hope you are. I hope you can see Axel." She smiled, feeling at peace with herself. "Goodbye, Dex. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked back inside, shutting the balcony doors.

—

Ginger sat in the prison cell. The days had been easier to bear with her newfound friend, Cupid. Now the two were silent and still, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Mail!" cried a voice. The two women stood up as two envelopes fluttered through the bars. It was allowed for criminals to recieve letters from family and friends, and they were grateful to have some kind of connection to the outside world. It was clear that both of them felt guilt and regret.

Ginger opened the letter addressed to her. The paper was pale pink. It smelt like roses. At once, she knew who it was from. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

 _Dear Ginger,_

 _Hey! It's Briar and I just wanted to write to you._

 _I'm sorry for bashing you on the head. And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. These days, the only thing I know is to judge people like they're a book - from the cover._

 _I know you were super nice in high school. I was kinda dumb…okay, really dumb…to assume you've just taken to the dark side or something. I know there's always a reason behind something evil. And hey, evil people don't even exist! Thanks to Daring and Marcia and Blondie I've learnt that._

 _I heard about what happened, and why you decided to steal. I'm really sorry to be a nosy bitch about it, but I just had to find out. And I'm kind of glad I did._

 _I'm sorry about your parents. From personal experience I know it's hard losing someone you love. I hope you're coping alright. I'm sorry that you don't have a place to go to for the night. I think you should've just told me, or someone, from the start. They would have understood._

 _When you get out of prison, there's a package waiting for you that I gave to the chief officer. Surprise surprise, it's Faybelle._

 _In the package I've given you some money and the earrings you took (they looked better on you anyway, I bet), plus your very own fold-up fire poker for defense._

 _During cold or dangerous nights, my guest room door is always open._

 _Thank you for teaching me, through what happened to you, that nothing is as simple as good and bad, black and white._

 _Have a good(ish?) time remaining in prison (that sounded passive aggressive, I know)._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Briar Beauty._

Ginger started to cry. She couldn't help it. It startled her how kind people could be. It really did.

Something stirred inside her. Something warm and golden.

It was her cold heart starting to melt.

—

Cerise, upon getting Maddie's text the night before, but perplexed to say the least. Not only was 4:06 a weird time, but behind a church? Was someone getting married again?

After she dropped off (aka dragged) Reece back to his own house (this was difficult with complaints of an 'R-rated couple' coming from her fiance) and drove off to the cathedral.

The brunette parked her car and walked to the back, a secluded little nook. Waiting for her was Maddie and Raven.

"What's this for?" Cerise asked the short girl.

"You'll see," Maddie responded, smiling. "It's a mystery person."

Arriving next was Ashlynn and Briar, both wondering who this so-called person could be. They had all arrived at this point, so Maddie decided to introduce them to the person.

Out of seeming nowhere, a figure popped out. They attempted a one-handed cartwheel, failed miserably, and smashed into the wall of the cathedral.

The women winced as said figure stood up. They noticed it was a girl. She could have been ten. She could have been twenty. It was strangely hard to tell her age. The girl was very short, very eccentric, and very asian.

"Hello!" greeted the…girl? Woman? Banjo?

"Erm…" Raven started. "Who are you?"

"Excellent question!" cried the…person. "My name is Reade, and I am not a banjo."

"We never thought you were a banjo," said Cerise.

"That's right," responded Reade cheerily. "I just wrote it after I said hello. It's a metaphor to demonstrate how weird I am."

Ashlynn furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, you…wrote it?"

The asian not-a-banjo laughed again. "I'm the author of this story, of course!"

There was a silence as it sunk it. It seemed ridiculous, and yet it made a lot of sense. The girls (aside from Maddie, who knew all this time) were interested in this new discovery. They began to ask Reade some questions, which the author answered.

"Is this story going to…stop?"

"That's right. This is the epilogue right now."

"Will there be a sequel?"

"No, sorry. Maybe some one-shots if the readers begged for it."

"Who's your favourite in this story?"

"That's easy! Briar's always been my bias." (Briar was especially happy at this one.)

"How did you come up with all these problems?"

"Imagination, that's all."

More questions were asked; more were answered. In the end, Reade seemed like a rather amiable person.

The girls started getting a little sad upon hearing they were currently in the epilogue.

"It's the end of the story now, isn't it?" Ashlynn sighed, blinking back tears. "It seems so strange."

Reade only smiled. "It may be the end of your story, but it's the beginning of Raena's and Dexter's and Samantha's and Axel's. Nothing ends, not really. It only…stops for a while. I might not be able to see you all again, but you will always be there with me."

"Awwwww…" Raven grinned.

"No, literally. You're on my device. And the internet."

"Also…" Reade turned to look at you. Yes, you! The reader!

"Whoever you are, I'd like to thank you for taking this journey with me. It was fun and a little frustrating, but we made it in the end. It says a lot that you take your time to review, favourite, follow, even click on the title! This story couldn't have been done without you! If you want to read more of my writing, just click on my name next to the title and enjoy!"

The author continued her talk.

"I'd like to acknowledge my two most loyal reviewers, CreativeWritingSoul and princess mh. You both reviewed on every single chapter, and you read the author's notes! That's a lot for me! Thank you two so much, and thank you for being supportive and generating ideas like idea-generating machines."

This being said, Reade turned back to the five young women.

"I've written this fanfiction to teach people and to entertain people. I want to teach people that firstly, your happily ever afters aren't clear at first, but they are always there. Secondly, never underestimate the power of friendship and a little love. And thirdly, you all come from a world of perfect endings and fairytales. I changed everything drastically. Y'know why? With writing, anything and everything is possible."

The girls were silent for a few moments, taking this in. Everything seemed to make sense, to tie in.

"Thank you all. I need to go now."

With that, Reade turned around and walked off, fading a little with each step to the point where she wasn't there anymore.

The sun was beginning the set. The five of them sat down, thinking and realising and watching the sun slip over the horizon.

Raven, Cerise, Briar, Ashlynn and Maddie began to cry.

Why?

It had been a truly shocking two years. What with car crashes, suicide attempts, alcohol, autism, trauma and lies, they had not only survived but come out stronger than before. Facing all those problems only strengthened their friendship.

They cried for relief, for sadness, out of confusion.

They cried because they had finally found their happily ever afters.

 **THE END**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **IS JUST THE BEGINNING**

 **(OF COURSE)**

 **~ Thank you ~**

 **\- Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles**


End file.
